Cazando a los Perros Negros
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Él no era ningun heroe de una tierra prometida que vino a salvar a las mujeres de ese mundo en una brillante armadura, tampoco era algun villano que buscaba volver a todos en ese mundo en sus esclavos. Él solamente era un guerrero invocado desde otro mundo por el deseo de una reina. "Mata a los perros negros"
1. Prologo

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Prologo**

 **Cazando a los perros negros**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Olga Discordia miro como un grupo numeroso de guardias se llevaban a su guardaespaldas desde aquel día que le salvo de la vida de una esclava, Chloe incluso en esa situación se resistía, y a pesar de aparentar un exterior muy en el interior solo sentía una profunda ira.

—Esperen— dijo en el mismo tono sin emociones que había usado antes de todo eso, sin dejarles saber la ira y el miedo que realmente tenía—. Yo… acompañare a Chloe.

—¿Ohh~? ¿La reina también quiere algo de diversión, verdad?— dijo uno de sus guardias, algo de baba cayendo de su boca al ver el escultural cuerpo apenas cubierto de la elfo oscuro.

Chloe trato de romper las esposas, atrapada entre dos enormes ogros que la superaban en fuerza—Maldito, ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!— exclamo ella mientras que los gigantescos ogros apretaban sus hombros, apunto de rompérselos—. ¡Ghh!

—Tranquilízate— ordeno Olga fríamente, generando que Chloe dejase de hablar y bajase la mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir una mano sobre la suya mientras caminaban, no tuvo que siquiera voltearse para saber que era ella.

Era una señal de que no la iba a dejar sola en eso.

Caminaron entre ogros y mercenarios con pieles ennegrecidas por el sol y las batallas, sonrientes al ver la carne de ellas agitarse ante cada mínimo movimiento. Parado en el anterior trono de la reina Olga Discordia, un hombre ataviado en una armadura negra y roja les sonreía—Las trajimos para que la violaran como la solicitaste, Vault— dijo el humano que llevaba su cetro rojo en mano con una enorme sonrisa por el espectáculo que vería.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Vault, parándose del trono y viéndolas a ambas de frente—Te traje a ti específicamente porque quería preguntarte algo— le hablo a Olga que estoicamente le observaba—. Me pregunto, ¿una elfa oscura puede quedar preñada de un humano?— su pregunta burlona fue seguida de las ovaciones de los mercenarios detrás de ellas.

Las manos de Olga tronaron levemente mientras las apretaba, los orcos comenzaron a caminar hacía ellas, sus ojos rojos viéndolas con hambre y lujuria.

Y luego, vino una risa de la elfa pelinegra, que hizo que el hombre de armadura negra dejara de sonreír, alzo la mirada, mostrando unos ojos amarillos como el ámbar que les miraban con arrogancia—Nunca me rendiría ante un montón de insignificantes gusanos como ustedes— les dijo alzando una mano.

El mercenario que llevaba su cetro en mano lo tuvo que soltar apenas este fue atraído como un imán hacía la mano de la reina elfo—Y esto es mío— sus palabras fueron seguidas de una descarga de relámpagos negros, Chloe a su lado teniendo que cerrar los ojos ante el potente brillo que generaban, atacando a los orcos a su alrededor, uno a uno, cayendo rostizados al suelo.

Los mercenarios taparon sus rostros por el brillo, y apenas ceso, los bajaron.

Olga cayo al suelo, vapor saliendo de su boca ante el pesado esfuerzo que le costo tanto mana—¡Mi reina!— exclamo Chloe ayudándola a apoyarse.

Riendo de nuevo, Vault se acerco a la reina, pateando a un lado el cetro—Bueno, bueno, eso fue un fracaso total, ¿No es así, Reina?

La mencionada se recompuso con dificultad, planeando al menos usar un hechizo anti-embarazo sobre ella para al menos evitar lo que planeaban hacerle… y entonces se giro para ver a Chloe.

El hechizo solo se podía hacer sobre si misma, y si lo hiciera… simplemente haría que terminase peor para ella.

Por un instante… por un corto instante pensó en solamente abandonarla, y apenas se giro para verla, tratando de pensar en algo que ella hubiera hecho que siquiera le diese importancia… la imagen de una niña rubia de ojos rojos con el cabello enmarañado sustituyo a la actual Chloe.

La respiración se le fue, antes de que sus puños volvieran a ser apretados con renovada determinación.

 _Si antes tenía poco mana, esto sin duda me va a matar… no, incluso si estuviera con toda mi magia esto sin duda me mataría. Pero… solo necesito uno, solo uno que la proteja de estas escorias._

Puso sus manos en el suelo, un circulo mágico de color morado apareció en el suelo, mientras el mago al lado de Vault abrió los ojos—Un circulo de invocación divina… así que has llegado a pedirle ayuda a tus dioses, ¿eh?— comento Keen interesado, esa era la primera vez que vería en acción la magia por la que la familia de elfos oscuros, los Discordia fueron tan temidos entre el resto del mundo.

Invocación de Dioses.

Una única gota de la magia de la reina entro en el circulo, y cuando trato de introducir más… el circulo desapareció.

—… ¿E-E-Eh?— tartamudeo, su voz sonando cansada y… aterrada, sus brazos temblaban al ver el circulo desaparecer.

La risa de Keen se escucho mientras se acomodaba los lentes—Anticipamos desde antes cualquier movimiento que hicieras, Reina, desde matar a esos ogros para agotar tu magia, hasta suicidarte invocando alguna deidad menor— declaro mientras en las paredes, techo e incluso el suelo aparecían runas negras—. Las mejores y más poderosas Runas anti magia, específicamente, contra la tuya. No podrías usar más que los hechizos de más bajo nivel que gastaran tu magia lo más posible— parándose donde antes estuvo el circulo, Vault y Keen miraron a las dos elfas con superioridad y arrogancia, como si vieran a alguien lentamente volverse esclavo de ellos—. En el caso de la magia de tu familia, es suicida porque usas toda tu magia para que un Dios incluso del más bajo nivel escuche tu llamado, las runas podrán no impedir que uses magia totalmente, pero solo te permiten usar una gota de dicha magia.

La mirada de Olga bajo lentamente, lagrimas conglomerándose en sus ojos asustados.

—Tendrías suerte si algún demonio del más bajo nivel escucha esa pequeña gota de magia que pudiste usar, pero con la situación actual, es obvio que se uniría a la fiesta— declaro Vault con una burlona sonrisa, la patética reina temblando mientras sus hombres se miraban listos a lanzársele encima. Entonces, Vault saco la enorme espada que guardaba en su espalda, apuntándole a la reina y a su guardaespaldas—. ¡Háganlo, chicos!— ordeno con una sonrisa—. ¡De las dos mujeres que capturamos una es virgen y ambos son ardientes, usen a la reina elfo primero!— las ovaciones de los mercenarios taladraron los oídos de ambas mujeres aterradas—. ¡Diviértanse con su piel oscura! ¡No se contengan y hagan lo que quie…!

CLANG

No hubo una entrada gloriosa digna de una entidad superior, tampoco algo que nadie llamaría una prueba de intervención divina.

Únicamente, un segundo Vault estaba con su arma alzada al cielo, los mercenarios corriendo hacía las dos mujeres, y al otro segundo, la espada de Vault cayo al suelo, enterrada en la roca, con alguien… **algo** parado en ella.

Era una cosa, no podría ser descrita como un alguien. Cubierto con una armadura tan negra que la luz parecía ser devorada por ella, dos botas metálicas pisaban la espada fracturándola como si fuese del más frágil vidrio, todas las piernas estando protegidas con la armadura en forma de placas, en la ingle estando protegido por una correa de cuero que aferraba el pantalón negro que llevaba junto a la armadura en sus piernas, además de llevar atada dos espadas, un cuchillo y una bolsa, el peto tenía la cara de un dragón justo en el pecho, con su mandíbula justo en donde estaba el corazón, una gema roja brillaba como un sanguinolento ojo.

Pero era el casco lo que de verdad intimidaba, dos franjas en forma de "Z" alargadas brillaban como los de una bestia, una boca con dientes afilados, colmillos superponiéndose entre si mientras una capa negra flotaba detrás de él, dando el aspecto de ser de la realeza.

Era relativamente bajo, comparado con el resto de personas en la habitación que medían de 1.79 hasta 1.86 en el caso de Vault, el medía apenas poco más de 1.69 m.

Al ver eso, Vault dio una fuerte carcajada—¿Un enano fue lo mejor que convocaste? ¡Qué patético!— declaro en risas que fueron seguidas de sus compañeros, movió la espada hacía arriba para sacarla del suelo y luego atacar a la cosa que apareció, pero apenas la trato de mover… noto que parecía pesar toneladas.

Como si fuese una especie de boca, el casco se abrió, soltando una enorme nube de vapor enfrente de Vault, quien trataba de levantar su espada a como pudiera. Aquel ser, aquella cosa giraba su cabeza, el metal resonando mientras el cuello giraba, viendo uno a uno los humanos allí, para luego ver como en la entrada llegaban corriendo una gran cantidad de seres enormes, verdes, y sin pantalones.

— **Ogros.**

 **Berserk Golden Age OST – Hundred Years War**

Salto de la espada a la entrada, aterrizando sobre uno de los ogros y mientras la mandíbula se abría, él le agarraba del brazo, los colmillos de la armadura se cerraron sobre el hombro del ogro, la sangre empezando a bañar la armadura negra mientras jalaba hacía arriba, tendones, huesos, piel, carne siendo jalada, arrancándole de cuajo el brazo como si fuese hecho de arcilla.

Mordiendo el brazo con fuerza , lo giro con la boca, y como un mazo, lo uso para golpear la cabeza del ogro antes de que pudiera gritar, la cabeza siendo destrozada mientras los dientes, la sangre, trozos de hueso y cerebro pintaban las paredes.

Eso paso en tres segundos.

Agarrando la espada que había en el brazo cercenado, volvió a saltar, y como si estuviera pegado con magia, aterrizo en el brazo de otro ogro, sus dos pies rompiendo el hueso apenas aterrizo, mientras movía la espada de manera vertical, carne, tendón y hueso fueron cortados al momento que el torso del ogro caía al suelo, las viseras cayendo lentamente de la parte superior.

Un grito grave y agonizante del ogro se escucho antes de que el ser de armadura aplastase su cabeza, viendo como los mercenarios se lanzaban contra él con espadas y flechas.

Apenas uno se acerco, como un flash negro apareció detrás suyo, el tipo se quedo inmóvil… antes de que sus dos manos cayeran al suelo, desde el antebrazo, cercenadas como si se tratase de cortar bambú. Chorros de sangre salieron de sus manos como si fueran aspersores mientras el grito ahogado que tenía en la garganta se iba mientras su cabeza era decapitada.

Comenzó a girar en el aire, con la espada en su mano más bien parecía una cierra, y fue justo eso mientras llegaba al otro lado de la habitación, cabezas siendo cortadas horizontalmente, cuerpos cayendo, sangre y partes internas volando. Vault salto hacía atrás cuando la espada llego a donde él estaba, y su arma luego fue agarrada como si nada en el aire mientras aquel **monstruo negro** aterrizaba, las dos espadas enormes en sus manos, ahora parecían tener unos circuitos de color plateado surcando energía atreves de ellas, levantándolas como si fuesen dagas.

— **Perros…Negros** — mascullo aquella cosa, abriendo y cerrando su boca para hablar, el blanco vapor saliendo de su boca, su voz sonaba como lo que esperarías si un animal hablase, grave, gutural e inhumana— **. Yo, el lobo negro, seré su juez, jurado y verdugo** — un solo dedo acusador se levanto, apuntándole a Vault— **. Por los pecados que has cometido, yo sere quien os juzgue y condene a los profundos pozos del Naraka.**

Dos alas negras salieron de su espalda al terminar de hablar. Viendo como Vault saltaba contra la ventana, un fuerte sonido de vidrio quebrándose apenas las atravesó se escucho. Y como un tornado, el ser de armadura negra cortaba a sus enemigos como si no fueran nada en absoluto.

Y la matanza empezó, como si se tratase de un tornado, aquel ser movía las espadas enormes que llevaba con una absoluta facilidad, girando y girando, enviando sangre y viseras por doquier, no queriendo quedar atrapadas en el mar de sangre, Chloe y Olga se encogieron sobre un extremo del cuarto, tratando de ser lo menos visible posible.

— **Ahora tu… Mago** — al terminar, sobre un mar de sangre, el ser de armadura negra agarro el cuello del mago congelado, viéndole con su visor rojo con el casco doblado en lo que parecía una sonrisa hambrienta y cruel— **. Estabas apunto de hacer que violaran a mi invocadora, romper mentalmente a su más fiel subordinada, y hacerle lo mismo a cada mujer en todo este país,** **podría estar recriminándote lo que ibas a hacer todo el día como alguien civilizado, pero… ¿sabes? Nunca he tenido paciencia con las palabras** — el ser agarró su cara con las manos, apretándola para que no pudiera moverla—. Lo siento— Keen tembló. Conocía ese tono de voz, el que ya no era ni animal ni propio de alguien racional. Los ojos de esa cosa eran los de un demente, dos agujeros negros que se tragaban su pánico y se alimentaban de él— **. Es que tengo mucha hambre.**

Keen notó los dedos temblorosos de esa cosa por la excitación del momento. Solo pudo fijarse en el cielo de su boca y en lo oscura que era su garganta, en los dientes tan blancos que tenía, en los caninos mucho más afilados que los de cualquier otro set, en los colmillos y las muelas igual de peligrosos y punzantes.

La mandíbula de Naruto, en primera instancia, se cerró sobre su nariz.

Luego vinieron los gritos mientras le comía la cara, literalmente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Berserk OST – Ash Crow**

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, Vault rodo en el suelo al saltar sobre la ventana, escuchando los gritos de su mago y el empezando a correr hacía los establos. Montándose sobre uno de los caballos y empezando a cabalgar lejos del castillo de los elfos oscuros.

No pudo ver las miradas incrédulas de los monstruos y soldados que comandaba, solo pudo pensar en alejarse de esa bestia lo más pronto posible.

Una risa demencial en los cielos fue lo que hizo que los perros negros alzaran su mirada a la torre de la que cayo su líder, viendo un ser que parecía un lobo en armadura negra descender de los cielos, su risa era como oír las hienas aullando a la luna, sus ojos parecían vidrieras de vino hervido.

Lo que Vault vio en los próximos segundos fue un tornad negro y rojo.

Negro por la armadura que esa cosa cargaba sobre si mismo.

Rojo por las viseras, órganos y sangre que pintaba en cada pared, en cada extremo del reino.

En sus manos estaba la espada más grande que cualquiera hubiera visto en su mundo, 2.50 metros de metal eran balanceados de adelante hacía atrás, a los lados y de forma circular, sin duda era un torbellino.

Era demasiado larga, demasiado ancha, demasiado gruesa, y demasiado grande como para ser llamada una espada, parecía más un enorme trozo de acero y sin embargo, ese monstruo era capaz de balancear esa cosa como una simple espada común y corriente.

— **¡VOY POR TI, SUCIO PERRO!** — grito el lobo mientras perseguía a Vault a caballo, mientras que él simplemente llevo la enorme placa de hierro entre sus colmillos de acero, corriendo a cuatro patas de forma irregular, se balanceaba de formas inhumanas, reía como un niño embobado en juguetes, el nerviosismo y terror crecía en Vault al escuchar la risa llegar por todos lados, ensordeciéndolo.

Llego a la salida de la ciudad, todo el camino que dejo tras suyo era pura sangre y órganos desperdigados dejando el fétido olor en las calles, su caballo iba igual de rápido que él, sintiendo un terror natural hacía lo que le seguía.

Escucho un sonido extraño, como si se liberase un potente hechizo cubierto de metal, y lo siguiente que supo fue que las patas de su caballo estaban congeladas.

Fue lanzado metros hacía el aire, viendo el suelo cada vez más cerca.

 **KRUMCH**

Y luego no sintió las piernas.

Y luego se estampo contra el suelo.

La bestia estaba enfrente suyo.

Tenía algo en su mandíbula, lo masticaba de forma lenta, atragantándose y bajando por su boca dos enormes trozos de carne que todavía tenían un pantalón rojo.

Si, esas eran sus piernas.

La bestia dio un paso adelante, el ensordecedor grito de Vault se escucho a kilómetros hasta que se quedo afónico y la garganta sangro, era un grito de dolor cuando el shock por sus piernas arrancadas llego, pero más que nada... era un grito de puro terror.

La mano derecha de la bestia era ahora una especie de cañón que rodo sobre si mismo, volviendo a ser una mano, o mejor dicho, una garra.

— **Kakaka~** — sonó su risa, un cacareo de burla al ver al pomposo líder del escuadrón Kuroinu retroceder aterrado con sus brazos, su cara bañada en lagrimas, moco y baba, su ingle estaba mojada, trataba con desesperación de alejarse de ese ser al que no se le debería permitir existir. Él ronroneo malvadamente, los ojos rojos casi pareciendo cerrarse un poco antes de aparecer delante de Vault y darle una patada en la cara.

Varios dientes salieron volando de la boca del hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así ahora, junto a un trozo considerable de su carne, y el monstruo se limito a usar su otro pie para arrancarle aun más dientes del lado contrario.

—¡IEDAD! ¡IEDAD!— balbuceo

— **No.**

La bestia nuevamente hablo, esta vez con un tono mucho más humano y tranquilo, agarrando uno de los brazos de Vault desde la muñeca y empezando a jalarlo, y de repente un grotesco sonido se escucho al romperle el hombro—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

— **Si, si, si, duele mucho, si que eres una perra escandalosa** — le dijo jalando más y más su brazo, los gritos se extendían a cada segundo— **. Pero pareces incapaz de entender mi querido ser inferior** — los colmillos de metal en el casco se abrieron de nuevo, y los gritos de Vault cesaron cuando de un mero mordisco le arranco el hombro.

Hubo dolor, sin duda, pero fue tal que ni siquiera pudo gritar, la bestia masticaba cartílago, hueso y musculo como una oveja masticando baja, arrancando trozos de piel y musculo para aflojar la carne.

—Solo estamos empezando— dijo con una muy humana voz, una joven y calma, tapada por el casco—. Si crees que esto es malo, quiero que trates de usar ese pequeño trozo de materia gris que puedes tener, y trates de pensar en **millones** de años en un castigo inmensurablemente peor— finalmente logro arrancar el brazo entero, la voz calma y joven no concordaban con la bestia que devoraba su carne sin control—. Eso es lo que le hare a tu carne y sangre, eso es lo que le hare a tu alma.

Vault miro a la bestia, incapaz de entender sus palabras pues apenas se mantenía consiente—Veras~ Cada persona que mato no va a ir nunca ni al cielo, pero se pudrirá en lo profundo del infierno— le agarro de la cara con sus garras de metal, sus dedos agujereaban lo que quedaba de musculo y atravesaban sus mejillas—. He estado un millar de veces allí, metal fundido en tu piel, hielo que congela la sangre, y los Oni que se divierten contigo, y ellos si que son **increíblemente creativos~**

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la voz de una bestia sin alma. Las manos, las garras de la bestia apretaban su cara con una sonrisa que solo podría describirse como la sonrisa de un alma maldita.

—¿Q…ué… e…r…es?— fue una voz que ni siquiera hubiera podido ser oída por el más agudo animal, ni entendida ante la falta de carne y dientes.

Y sin embargo, él fue capaz de entenderle— **¿Yo? Nadie en especial** — como un mecanismo automático, el casco de la armadura se retrajo lentamente, revelando finalmente la cara de su asesino—. Soy solo Naruto Ootsutsuki, y adiós Vault, líder de los perros negros— se despidió un joven chico con un cabello color plata, ojos de colores contrarios –azul y rojo– que tenía pupilas rasgadas con un color dorado.

Los pulgares se retrajeron, y la sonrisa de ese peliplata fue lo ultimo que los ojos de Vault vieron al momento que los dedos del llamado Naruto le arrancaban los ojos.


	2. El Lobo

**Capitulo 1**

 **El Lobo**

Las calles de la ciudad de los elfos oscuros estaba inusitadamente silenciosa, más que en cualquier otro día en todos los siglos que el negro castillo había estado desde que la familia Discordia lo alzo entre la nada del bosque.

Los elfos y monstruos que habían traicionado a su reino por la oportunidad de hacer lo que desearan con el cuerpo de cualquier mujer yacían en el suelo, nada reconocible de ellos a excepción de los que tuvieron la suerte de ser partidos a la mitad y tuvieron una lenta muerte, aquellos que se opusieron a los perros negros fueron asesinados sin piedad.

Las mujeres, las elfos oscuros que eran conocidas por su belleza sin igual, donde las elfo de la luz tenían una belleza inocente, las elfo de la oscuridad tenían una belleza sensual y erótica, estaban en los profundos calabozos del castillo, su reina se supone que debería haber sido la primera en ser "usada" por los mercenarios.

Lo único que se podía oír era un sonido metálico de pisadas.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las desoladas calles de ese reino, arrastrando un cadáver desollado, sin piernas, sin brazos, ojos o piel, todo en el cuerpo que aquel chico de armadura negra arrastraba parecía haber sido arrancado, dejando solo una masa roja sin nada discernible en ella.

El Ootsutsuki parecía increíblemente calmo en comparación con la bestia que era hasta hace pocos minutos, parecía como una especie de vagabundo tranquilo que iba por las calles de forma pausada, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde fuese por el cuerpo arrastrado.

Fue cosa de unos minutos, pero llego finalmente al castillo, en vez de subir las escaleras al cuarto del trono, fue a los calabozos, donde las decenas de cientos, o mejor dicho miles de mujeres elfos estaban encerradas.

Multitud de ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad, colores exóticos que brillaban en cada celda, emociones mescladas de la ira y el miedo se podían distinguir.

Naruto balanceo la enorme espada que cargaba como si nada con una mano, una poderosa onda de aire se disperso de forma circular, los candados de las celdas siendo destrozados por un simple movimiento de la espada.

Hubo un silencio monumental mientras Naruto caminaba con la masa de carne en una mano de regreso a las escaleras, y luego de que ya no pudieran verlo, un revuelo se escucho cuando las elfos oscuras trataban con desesperación de salir de las celdas que sin más, cayeron ruidosamente.

El guerrero de armadura negra llego a las grandes puertas del trono, lentamente las abrió, viendo a Olga y Chloe en una esquina de la habitación, en una pose en la que ambas trataban de ser lo menos visible posible, acurrucando sus cuerpos la una con la otra, era como una madre protegiendo a su hija y viceversa.

Cualquier otro hombre habría sentido algo al ver los dos sensuales y curvilíneos cuerpos pegados de las dos mujeres, de como sus pechos y muslos estaban apegados y apretados, Naruto se limito a tirar lo que quedaba de Vault enfrente de ellas dos.

—¡Ahh!— chillaron ambas al no haber notado antes la presencia del Ootsutsuki, la armadura con su casco que parecían un lobo de metal daba la ilusión de que les sonreía con sus colmillos de acero.

—Me he encargado… de su líder— hablo pausadamente, con su voz normal y tranquila, la reina y su guardaespaldas levantándose con algo de nerviosismo en su mirada.

—¿Qué… qué eres?— pregunto Olga, vio los ojos de la armadura brillar de un tono amarillento por un segundo al ser llamado un "que", pero al ver que ellas seguían temblando, era obvio que le tenían miedo.

El Ootsutsuki se llevo la mano al casco, tensando a las dos antes de jalar hacía atrás, un miasma negro se podía ver pegada a la piel como venas enfermizas, hasta que logro jalar completamente el casco, arrancando la sustancia negra de su cara.

Chloe y Olga se quedaron congeladas al ver el rostro de su salvador.

Era un joven de cabello plateado erizado, algo largo, que le caía por sobre la espalda y algo enfrente de la cara, lo más llamativo de su cara era que además de que tenía facciones atractivas y que enamorarían a cualquier mujer, era el hecho de los rasguños y cicatrices que parecía tener por todos lados, sus ojos heterocromos –azul y rojo– con esa pupila dorada y rasgada eran unos ojos sin duda hermosos, pero una mirada descorazonadora de insensibilidad quitaba gran parte de su belleza, era los ojos de un veterano de guerra.

—No soy un que, soy un alguien, elfa maleducada— le dijo Naruto cerrando uno de sus ojos, el rojo.

Chloe quería gritarle a ese humano por atreverse a hablarle de esa forma a su reina, pero apenas trato de hablar su voz no salía.

Incluso aunque quisiera decir algo, su cuerpo y mente recordaban bien lo que él había hecho, después de todos estaban parados sobre la masacre que ese chico había causado, tenía que tener cuidado para no pisar los órganos de algún ogro o mercenario.

—Usted fue quien respondió a mi llamado, ¿verdad?— pregunto Olga de forma pausada, era la única forma de disfrazar su miedo con estoicismo.

Un asentimiento de parte del peliplata fue seguido de las siguientes palabras—Una simple gota de mana no serviría para invocarme, así que tuve que transportarme aquí por mis propios medios.

Eso al menos explico porque solo apareció de repente, sin ningún circulo mágico o entrada lujosa.

—…Ningún dios de alto nivel respondería mi llamado con tan poco mana… ¿eres acaso un demonio?— estando segura de quien estaba enfrente de ella no era una deidad, ella dejo de hablarle como "usted" y le pregunto más calmada.

El peliplata se quedo callado unos instantes, la palabra demonio le hizo quedarse viendo a la reina de los elfos oscuros por un largo rato antes de simplemente soltar una risa—Pues se que estoy feo, ¿Pero tanto para llamarme un demonio? ¡Jajaja! Ahh, ni siquiera fue por tu magia lo que me hizo venir a este lugar— declaro el Ootsutsuki.

Olga, que se había dado cuenta de lo irrespetuosa que fue con un ser que seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que ella, se lleno de nerviosismo al creer que el Ojimixto respondería de forma agresiva.

Él solo se rio.

—La lagrima que soltaste— respondió el Ootsutsuki con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes afilado—. Un puro sentimiento de desesperación que se genero al sentirte sin ayuda, con un llamado a cualquier dios que te escuchara, se como es eso. Así que solo respondí tu llamado— Naruto se limito a tirar el cadáver de Vault enfrente de ellas, tratando de no reír al oír chillar a Chloe y ver la mirada espantada en la cara estoica de Olga.

—¿Eso… eso que es?— pregunto Chloe recomponiéndose del miedo inicial.

Naruto se llevo una uña a los dientes, el metal negro de sus guantes rascando trozos de carne entre las encías—Lo que sea que quede del líder de estos perros— dijo mientras lograba quitarse trozos del deltoides derecho entre los colmillos.

—Lo has… hecho bien— Olga trato de ocultar su asco mientras veía el cadáver del líder de los mercenarios—. Mi reino te debe las gracias.

—Un reino de ahora solo mujeres por lo que veo.

Mientras Naruto decía eso, se giro para ver a las mujeres elfo que se escondieron detrás de las puertas para espiar la conversación.

—¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?— pregunto Chloe de forma desconfiada, creyendo que las había liberado de los mercenarios porque planeaba hacerle lo mismo personalmente.

—Digo que ahora solo hay mujeres elfo porque: A. Los que trataron de pelear contra los mercenarios están muertos, y B. Mate a los que se unieron a ellos.

 _Habían más de 500 mil elfos oscuros que me traicionaron, y casi 2 millones de monstruos de todo tipo, ¿y él los mato a todos mientras seguía al mercenario?_ Pensaba Olga con su cara cubriéndose de sudor, viendo de pies a cabeza al Ootsutsuki—Eso significa… ¿Qué te quedaras?— pregunto ella, creía que el Ojimixto diría un si.

Pensó que él como un hombre, un humano cuanto menos, sentiría algo de atracción hacía algunas de las elfos o hacía ellas dos por ser las que más veía, y considero que decidiría quedarse y ser "recompensado" por ellas.

Un ser como él, capaz de diezmar ejércitos con facilidad sin duda daría una descendencia poderosa.

Su pensamiento se reforzó al ver al peliplata mirarla de pies a cabeza con una mirada analítica.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Naruto no era la de un hombre al que le gustaba lo que veía, era la de un hombre confundido por lo que veía.

—No— respondió dándose la vuelta sin más.

—¿Eh?— fue el sonido emitido por Olga, Chloe y las elfo que estaban detrás de la puerta—¿Qué acabas de decir?— pregunto la reina de los elfos oscuros incrédula.

Naruto le vio por encima del hombro, con una expresión aburrida—¿Me oíste tartamudear? No— le dijo de forma simple, la espada enorme que llevaba en su espalda era lo único que veían.

—¿Cómo es que dices que no? ¡Vivirás en las mejores condiciones aquí! ¡Y nos ayudarías a…!

—¿Repoblar tu población?— pregunto Naruto sin siquiera darse la vuelta, pateando el cadáver de un ogro—. Vi las memorias de Vault, estos ogros no son subordinados de él, sino que eran tuyos. El 60% de tus subordinados eran monstruos o criaturas que no fueran elfos.

—…— lo único que la pelinegra pudo hacer fue guardar silencio al ver la mirada en los ojos del Ootsutsuki.

—También vi que tampoco es que fueras una inocente princesa, estabas bastante cómoda con que tus subordinados violaran mujeres humanas para reproducirse por siglos— declaro el Ootsutsuki aplastando con su pie la cabeza del ogro, un baño de sangre y sesos bañando su pie, y pisando el cerebro con un sonido viscoso, se dio la vuelta para ver a Olga a la cara—. Y los humanos hacían lo mismo con las elfos oscuras que capturaban— dijo mientras ni se molestaba en ver y pateaba los restos de humanos y monstruos hasta llegar enfrente de Olga—. ¿Y que mierda vistes por cierto?

La cara de la reina se contrajo por el disgusto—¿¡Disculpa!?

—¿¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a Olga-sama!?

—Puedo verte los pezones desde aquí, y estoy a 3 metros, ni siquiera es ropa interior, estas literalmente desnuda— le dijo apuntándole a su pecho y a la tanga negra que usaba para tapar su feminidad—. Ella se supone que es tu guardaespaldas, y sin embargo, esta tan desnuda como tu, ¿al menos has pensado en usar un armadura?— le dijo hastiado mientras apuntaba a Chloe y por ultimo a la puerta—. La mayoría de ellas estaban desnudas porque iban a ser violadas, algunas de hecho lo fueron, pero viendo como visten habitualmente ¿enserio se preguntan porque los humanos las tratan de violar?

Todas las elfo en el lugar se quedaron calladas en sus lugares al escuchar lo que bien podrí ser un regaño de una figura paterna, Naruto solo negó antes de suspirar—Mi mente de protagonista de seinen es incapaz de entender este lugar— dijo de repente antes de ir caminando hacía las puertas.

—Eso no responde, ¿Por qué tu no… no deseas quedarte?

—¿Cuántas son ustedes? Cientos, miles, ¿cientos de miles? Ni siquiera es un asunto de si no aguanto con tosas. ¿has follado alguna vez con alguien con la resistencia para pelear con ejércitos sin descanso? Podría follarlas a todas hasta literalmente matarlas por días, eso no significa que eso al menos ayude, sería el mismo tipo follando con cientos de miles de mujeres, sería ustedes usándome como semental de cría, ni que decir que de seguro planean usar a los niños que nazcan de igual forma, eso y que no tengo tiempo para idioteces como esa, consíganse a un par de monstruos del bosque y follenselos.

La respuesta de Naruto fue ruda y desinteresada, abriendo las puertas y dejando que las que se escondían detrás de ellas cayeran al suelo sin más, el resto retrocediendo apenas verlo.

—¡Espera!— exclamo Chloe de repente, generando un gruñido exasperado del peliplata que se giro para verla—. Déjame… déjame ir contigo.

—¿Chloe?— pregunto Olga con sorpresa ante lo que escucho.

—No— dijo el peliplata volviendo a darse la vuelta.

Chloe se crispo ante la inmediata respuesta—¿¡Por qué no!?

—Primero, no tengo tiempo para estarte cuidando, segundo, a donde quiera que vayas resaltaras demasiado y tercero, no tengo las gana— le dijo ya afuera de la habitación, para de repente ser agarrado por una mano pequeña.

Era la mano de una niña elfo de cabello negro y ojos rojos, que al igual que el resto de mujeres estaba desnuda, ella le agarraba la mano derecha con sus dos manos pequeñas, atrás de ella, su madre estaba congelada—Gra-Gracias por salvarnos, señor guerrero… y… gracias… por vengar a mi papá— dijo ella nerviosa y tímidamente.

Los ojos de Naruto no cambiaron en absoluto al verla agradeciéndole, ni tampoco lo hicieron al ver a Chloe pararse enfrente suyo con una expresión determinada—No te digo esto como una elfo oscura, sino como una mujer… entiendo que hemos cometido actos aberrantes para sustentarnos, pero sin la reina para controlarlos, todos los monstruos y demonios que no están en este mundo se descontrolaran, mataran y violaran todo a su alcance… y nuestra ciudad solo fue el comienzo, hay cientos de miles, incluso millones de esos bastardos mercenarios que ya han planeado hacer un imperio sobre los cuerpos de todas las mujeres que violaran y todos a quienes mataran. ¡Quiero venganza contra los que hicieron esto con mi gente!

—…Chloe— hablo Olga una vez más, su tono de voz era más suave que antes.

El peliplata se le quedo viendo unos segundos después de ese soliloquio, antes de darse la vuelta sin más, y alzar una mano al aire.

Un agujero hecho de oscuridad pareció abrirse en el aire, donde él metió su mano y saco un enorme manto que parecía estar hecho de cuero y pelaje negro. Seguidamente, lo lanzo a la elfo rubia mientras el portal se cerraba—Ese es el pelaje de un Daeva, ocultara tu apariencia y tu presencia, al menos con eso puedes seguirme— le dijo para luego mirar a la reina de cabello negro—…¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara recargar toda tu magia?

—Dos meses cuando mucho— respondió la Ojidorada mientras Naruto veía a las cientos de mujeres por las paredes del castillo, sin mencionar las que no alcanzaba a ver.

—Estoy seguro de que deben de haber otros elfos oscuros además de aquí, ¿verdad?— pregunto, pues de no ser así, esa raza estaba condenada.

—…Hay tribus, pueblos y otros reinos algo lejanos donde tal vez tengamos una esperanza de encontrar a otros de nuestra raza si los de Kuroinu no las han tomado…

—¿Conoces magia de teletransportación?

—Esa es magia de nivel 3, conozco algunas que permitan moverse por portales ya que soy del cuarto nivel— dijo ella, con algo de orgullo al hablar sobre su nivel.

—Así que… este mundo también usa la magia clasificada por niveles— murmuro el peliplata mientras se ponía el casco de la armadura.

En su mundo la magia existía, más sin embargo, había la posibilidad de que fuera diferente a la que conocía.

Estaba el Ninjutsu en las Naciones Elementales, que era lo que se conseguía al usar el Chakra, energía física y espiritual, y estaba el **Fūhado (Senda de la Destrucción de Sellos)** que era practicado en Jikan, el País del Tiempo, un continente entero al otro lado del mundo.

La magia era la combinación de la energía natural y la energía espiritual, uniendo lo interno con lo externo sin ninguna interacción física como los tenketsu o la red de Chakra.

A diferencia de los Jutsus que usaban sellos de mano para usarse, el Fūhado usaba Kotodama (Palabras del Alma) que era su equivalente a los sellos de mano, pero en vez de usar sus manos, se usaban palabras especificas y oraciones exactas para un efecto deseado.

Básicamente era como la magia de un RPG, decías el nombre, usabas Od –como se le llamaba a la combinación de energía espiritual y natural– para efectuarlo.

El poder de una magia se clasificaba por niveles, para lo que era importante, los tipos de magia eran tantos que, para que la reina dijese que tenía nivel 4 con orgullo era algo confuso para Naruto. Sin embargo, bien podría ser que la magia de allí era mejor y por eso estaba tan orgullosa, y para que fuera vencida con tal facilidad por unos mercenarios, no debía de se muy fuerte.

Dejando eso de lado, el peliplata se quedo conforme con lo que escucho. Dándose la vuelta para dejar que Chloe se despidiese—Hare un par de barreras para que no sean invadidas en el tiempo que te toma recuperar tu magia.

—Espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos vemos.

—No reciproco— susurro el Ootsutsuki cubriendo la armadura con la larga capa negra que llevaba. Chloe despidiéndose de Olga con un abrazo que la sorprendió y que luego fuera a toda velocidad a seguir al guerrero de armadura negra.

—¡Nunca nos dijiste tu nombre!— exclamo la reina de los elfos oscuros, con expresión contrariada, pero el guerrero estaba tan lejos que probablemente no le escucho.

—¡Me llamo Naruto Ootsutsuki, elfa maleducada!— exclamo el peliplata ya afuera del castillo, y con una elfo rubia siguiéndole con una espada.

Se fueron sin mirar atrás, dejando solo a una reina que había perdido su reino, su más confiable guardaespaldas y amiga, además de ahora tener una responsabilidad de…

—¡Ay, al carajo!— escucho de repente la voz del Ootsutsuki detrás de ella, para cuando se giro, vio como sus súbditas eran consumidas todas por unos portales negros en el suelo y paredes, antes de poder gritar, vio al guerrero de armadura que mantenía una mano alzada—. Les enviaré a un lugar seguro por mientras nos deshacemos de los perros, pueden formar un reino nuevo cuando terminemos o lo que sea… y ponte esto por mi dios no existente— le dijo sacando otro manto negro mientras la ultima de las elfos oscuras de su reino era consumida por esos portales.

Lo que se podía ver segundos después, era a un ser con una armadura que le hacía ver como un lobo de metal, cargando a una persona en un manto de oscuridad, dentro de dicho manto, los ojos amarillos de Olga solo pudieron ver a los ojos rojos que veían al frente, una expresión descolocada y sorprendida en su cara.

 _¿Qué… fue lo que traje a este mundo?_


	3. Las vivencias en Eostia

**Debido a ciertos asuntos, respondere los reviews del primer y segundo capitulo respectivamente**

 **Para** **Gadihan,** que basarme ni que nada, lo hare a mi manera.

 **Para** **xirons20,** ahh, y eso que lo que planeo para el alcaldea de la ciudad de Alicia va a ser peor

 **Para** **Xebolous-1,** This only begins my friend. But Naruto is actually pretty old, he just is a little small and looks young

 **Para** **TaoRyu** , enserio, pues me agrada que te gustara, en este cap volvemos con las matansas sin sentido xd

 **Para** **Double Danger,** esto esta basado en niveles de tortura de Berserk y Dead Tube, nada supera a esas madres

 **Para** **Silber D. Wolf,** me alegra que te gustara : D

 **Para** **alucar09,** gracias ; d

 **Para** **F4KUN90V4L13N73,** jajaja, pensamos igual xd

 **Para Angel Arcano92,** aquí lo veras imponiendo sus pelotas

 **Para** **loko89772** , excellsior :V

 **Para** **Alex-Flyppy,** gracias por las ideas que me pasaste por PM ;D

 **Para** **yahikopainakatsuki300,** espera sentado :v

 **Para** **herob2301,** ahh, veo eres un hombre de cultura

 **Para** **XLGDarkness,** ahuevo, y yo que de hecho me considero a mi bastante malo escribiendo y que tu eres bueno xd. Espero que te guste este cap lleno con las voludeces de naruto, y pos no, solo que escribo rapido cuando estoy inspirado... o cuando tengo ganas xd

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Las vivencias en Eostia**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En medio del bosque que cubría el reino de los elfos oscuros, había una fogata que dejaba escapar una luz tenue sobre tres figuras sentadas alrededor del fuego. Dos de ellas estaban cubiertas por unos mantos negros con un pelaje que bien podría ser la piel de una bestia, y el ultimo ataviado en una armadura negra.

Mientras que las figuras ataviadas en un manto de oscuridad estaban hablando entre si, el de armadura revisaba varias cosas en una pequeña bolsa que bien podría solo estar atada a un lado de la cintura.

La bolsa se había hecho con el cuero de un Leviatán, una criatura que se decía su piel era indestructible e impenetrable, y se había usado en ella un Jutsu llamado **Elemento Tierra: Volumen Aumentado** , que seguía la semántica del Jutsu de roca agravada para aumentar el peso de un objeto, solo que en esta ocasión aumentaba el tamaño tridimensional en un objeto –el espacio que tenía dentro– sin afectar el tamaño exterior.

Gracias a ello, era capaz de guardar cosas de tamaño colosal y en gran cantidad dentro de ella.

Dentro contenía artículos extremadamente raros y artículos en una gran cantidad que sin duda eran cosas legendarias. Sin embargo, el costo era inimaginable.

 _Égida de Atenea, 200 pergaminos de teletransportación, la Pluma del Cielo, la Perdición de Loki, la Bendición de Titania, 150 pociones de salud de clase magistral, la Caja de Pandora, la Luna de Fenrir, 30 Piedras Filosofales…_

Naruto uno a uno enumero y conto los instrumentos que tenía dentro de aquella bolsa.

Su valor podría superar fácilmente objetos conocidos por ser legendarios.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era el objeto que parecía de cristal con un arco hermoso de color negro y dorado con símbolos del sol.

Era el espejo de los demonios reveladores. Su otro nombre era conocido como el Espejo Bagua, Ocho Trigramas Jingzi, o El Reflector de la Verdad de los Ocho Trigramas.

 **El Reflector de la Verdad de los Ocho Trigramas** contiene un aterrador poder de destrucción sobre monstruos de tipo no humano. Además de sus propiedades destructivas, tenía el poder especial de eliminar todos los caracteres de tipo demonio. Ya sea que fueran reyes demoniacos, criaturas enemigas estándar o incluso dioses entre demonios, todos serían asesinados en un reflejo del espejo sobre ellos mismos.

Además de sus ventajas contra los monstruos, también le otorga a su usuario con bonificación por portarlo y un estado activo de Protección de Energía Negativa siempre y cuando su usuario lo lleve encima. Además, debido a su naturaleza 'santa' y celestial, también puede negar el control mental de todas las formas y, a veces, incluso desviarlas hacia el oponente. De ahí su nombre, **El Reflector de la Verdad de los Ocho Trigramas.**

Naruto también tenía bastantes ingredientes allí, que eran más que nada cosas y minerales de su mundo, la cantidad y variedad era tal que haría a un alquimista morir de un shock por la emoción al ver tales cosas.

Sin embargo, arrojó distraídamente una mezcla fallida a la espesura del bosque mientras miraba el montón de ingredientes que había, de su bolsa sacó una variedad de diferentes hierbas y polvos del estante y los colocó sobre la tierra negra junto a una estación de alquimia hecha de piedra negra.

Mientras que las dos mujeres de piel oscura iban a preguntar como saco tales objetos de una bolsa tan pequeña, que las hubiera salvado no quería decir que confiaban en él.

 _¿Mezclé algo? Por lo general, no fue tan difícil ... ¿Quizás olvidé agregar algún ingrediente?_ Naruto frunció el ceño, su mano se movió para acariciar su barbilla mientras comenzaba a contemplar las posibilidades.

Sabía acerca de alquimia, en su mundo, era un arte bien conocida en Jikan y que luego paso al occidente, pero era incapaz de recordar la ultima vez que uso alquimia química en vez de la alquimia mágica que transmutaba elementos químicos directamente.

La razón de que tuviera que usar alquimia para crear algo era para una poción que restaurara la magia de Olga, las runas anti-magia de los mercenarios le habían dejado seca de magia, considerando que si él no llegaba terminarían violándola su cuerpo no tendría descanso para reponer mana, lo cual la mantendría indefensa por mucho tiempo.

Una maga sin mana era un guerrero que no sabía usar una espada. No servía de nada. Y debido a que su propio Od y Mana eran tan inmensos y se recargaban muy rápido no tenía la necesidad de ese tipo de pociones… también estaba que podía pasarle su mana a ella pero el método era poco ortodoxo.

Naruto se conformo con el hecho de que Chloe no era nada mala usando una espada, aunque ella también era buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, por la ropa que llevaba en verdad que distraía demasiado cuando atacaba. Su fuerza y velocidad no eran inhumanas, pero sin duda era una buena luchadora.

Eso incluyendo que ella sabía cazar, y que no tenía ningún pudor para ensuciarse las manos la hacían una compañera útil.

Hasta esos momentos, Olga era la que no parecía servir de mucho.

Como una cruel broma del destino, la actitud que cada una tenía para con él era lo contrario que desearía. Olga era respetuosa y callada, Chloe era ruidosa, maleducada y huraña, le trataba con desconfianza y evitaba hablar mucho con él.

—Olga, ¿hay algún lugar donde podremos descansar?— le pregunto a la reina al notar que el sol lentamente caía sobre las montañas.

La mencionada también miro la luz naranja que cubría hasta donde alcanzase la vista—Hay un gremio de aventureros a un par de días de viaje, pero los bosques son peligrosos de noche como para seguir moviéndonos.

—Acamparemos aquí y continuaremos mañana entonces— dijo al recordar lo que sabía de los planes del escuadrón de los perros negros.

Una de sus habilidades era llamada **Shokuyoku (El hambre)** que le permitía imitar las capacidades genéticas de lo que se comiera, así como ganar los conocimientos que este tenía en vida.

El detalle era que antes de comerse a Vault nadie le entendía, después de comerse al líder de los mercenarios, pudo hablar su idioma y leer su letra… más o menos –al ser un mercenario, no es como que Vault fuera muy culto– y por tanto también sabía que los escuadrones restantes de Kuroinu apuntaban hacía las siete princesas guerreras en diferentes ciudades.

Sabía las apariencias de ellas y los nombres de las ciudades donde estaban, más no sabía los nombres de las princesas o donde eran las ciudades.

Naruto recordó que no poseían dinero más allá de algunas piedras preciosas que poseía en sus bolsas, y cuando le pregunto a Olga sobre ello recibió una mirada gruñona de Chloe por hablarle así y la reina de los elfos le paso unas monedas de oro con un lado teniendo la cara de una hermosa diosa en un lado y la cara de un demonio aterrador en la otra.

Entre los recuerdos de Vault estaba eso, la moneda de su mundo, Ruta.

Ruta era la moneda común de ese mundo que se utilizaba en el continente de Eostia.

El mineral que se utiliza para hacer la moneda era diferente dependiendo el valor, la diferencia en colores se hace al usar minerales completamente distintos entre si, utilizando un método especial junto con un tallado sello.

Azul (Zafiro), rojo (rubí), amarillo (citrino), púrpura (amatista), verde (Esmeralda), blanco (cuarzo), negro (Turmalina negra), plata y oro eran los colores, desde la izquierda, los valores eran 1-azul, 5-rojo, 10-amarillo, 50-púrpura, 100-verde, 500-blanco, 1000-negro, 5000-Plata y 10000-Oro Ruta respectivamente.

Había monedas hechas de cobre, estaño y minerales de baja calidad con un valor menor y más comunes, siendo que el Ruta era el más valioso de todos, un solo Ruta Azul bien podía pagar una suite en el más lujoso hotel.

En ese mundo, el oro y plata eran más escasos que las gemas preciosas, siendo esa la razón de que el sistema monetario usara piedras preciosas al comienzo y metales al final.

Algunas cosas como el Diamante, el Diamante Rojo y la Taaffeite seguían siendo raros y valiosos. Luego estaban metales que eran tan raros que se consideraban leyendas y que su valor era inimaginable, como Esmeraldas del Alma, Rubíes de Oro o alguno de los otros llamados Metales Arcoíris.

Con ese nuevo conocimiento, Naruto se limito a devolverle las monedas a Olga y alejarse un poco mientras agarraba una multitud de trozos de roca, madera y en general todo lo que tuviera a mano, si alguien se acercase, vería como las cosas que agarraba se convertían en oro –se había quitado los guantes de la armadura para eso– y como un tenue brillo plateado las convertía en monedas iguales a las que le mostro.

Lo que hacía era simple, liberaba su Chakra en su forma natural. A continuación, lo liberaba a través de su piel, cubriéndola. Luego empezaba a usar el Chakra del Elemento Metal que al entrar en contacto con algo, el Chakra metálico se infunde a sí mismo en el ser de ese algo, sea o no una roca, un árbol, una persona o incluso Chakra, y lo convierte en oro esencialmente haciendo que la energía Yin-Yang se parezca a la del oro. Una vez que el Chakra se infunde con el objetivo deseado, instantáneamente comienza a cambiar el estado de la energía presente dentro del objetivo, haciendo que la energía sufra el mismo proceso por el que se transforma el Chakra metálico, haciendo al llamado **Toque de Midas.**

Luego de eso venía usar el mismo Elemento Metal para darle forma a lo convertido en oro en la moneda que vio. El Ruta.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, eso no es nada sencillo._ Se dijo a si mismo Naruto suspirando largamente, tenía las pociones de mana fallidas en un lado, y las monedas de oro al otro, se había dado cuenta que a menos que empleara una sala de alquimia.

Como alquimista, él no tenía problemas para crear cosas como la poción de salud, la poción de maná, los químicos tóxicos y todas las mezclas posibles que existían en el mundo. Sin embargo, no es como si pudiera crear una poción sin las herramientas necesarias, herramientas que no podía usar así como así en medio del bosque.

Véase, le daba pereza sacar toda una habitación para alquimia de su bolsa a lo Doraemon considerando que luego tendría que meterla de nuevo.

Al terminar, creo un portal negro donde boto las pociones de mana fallidas y también otro donde guardo las Ruta.

El peliplata suspiro al notar que las dos mujeres se habían dormido, señal de que habían decidido que él haría la primera guarda, se tapo con su capa y se quedo a mirar la fogata, manteniendo el resto de sus sentidos lo más afilados posibles mientras el fuego era enfocado en sus ojos, sin quitarse el casco de lobo en la cabeza.

Ya llegada una alta hora de la noche, el peliplata mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, una leve sensación de sueño se acentuaba en su mente. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a no dormir por largos periodos de tiempo.

Hubo un sonido que duro pocos segundos e hizo que los ojos bicolores de Naruto se agitaran, lamentos de voces oscuras y tormentosas que taladraban los oídos.

Su mano derecha se movió a su espalda, donde la colosal plancha de acero que tenía por espada se encontraba, las vendas de cuero en el mango rechinaron al ser agarradas, podía ver como decenas de caras agonizantes que flotaban en el aire se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, dejaban una estela blanca por su paso, susurraban palabras inentendibles a los oídos del peliplata.

Mirando un poco a su alrededor, podía ver las caras lamiendo y restregándose contra los cuerpos de Olga y Chloe, desde sus pechos a entre sus muslos, pasaban sus lenguas de sus bocas sin dientes por ellas sin parar.

Sin embargo, ellas no reaccionaban, no se movían ni reaccionaban ante los movimientos de las cabezas.

—Tranquilízate, nada de esto es real— se dijo mirando a la fogata con sus ojos sin luz. Antes de apretar el doble su espada al ver a algo… salir del fuego.

Era una cosa aterradora, cuan decirlo menos, se movía usando su barbilla, arrastrándose fuera de las llamas.

Era una figura desollada, por ponerlo a mejor definición, era una pequeña masa sanguinolenta de carne y sangre, empalado en más de una decena de estacas de metal en todo el cuerpo que le sostenían con sus desnutridos y flacos brazos alzados, toda la piel en su cuerpo estaba arrancada dejando ver nada más que rojo debajo de ella, trozos enteros de carne faltaban, mostrando los huesos en donde irían sus piernas, trozos de su piel color negra como el carbón, su cabello quemado y pegado asquerosamente a su piel, cada diente de su boca estaba arrancado o fracturado, sus encías habían sido cortadas junto a la piel y carne en sus mejillas, al ver más cerca de su boca se podía ver como la lengua fue arrancada, no cortada, **_arrancada_** _._

Las dos cuencas oculares de esa pequeña mancha roja habían sido arrancados, dejando solo unas cuencas vacías, sus orejas cortadas, su nariz cortada, por lo que podían ver, le arrancaron y cortaron todo, incluso pudiendo ver con desagrado como le habían desollado los genitales.

Una cosa sin brazos, ni piernas, cara, lengua ni nada, el epitome de lo que se le podía hacer a un ser vivo para hacerle sufrir, la mayor muestra de los conocimientos en tortura humana.

Los ojos de Naruto no cambiaron al ver a la criatura de pesadilla arrastrándose hacía él, pero cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su mano izquierda empezó a cambiar.

Volviéndose un cilindro de metal en el que los dedos eran una especie de antenas alrededor del cañón, lo apunto directo a la cabeza de la cosa enfrente suyo, inhalando y exhalando por un par de veces, viendo esas cuencas vacías con una expresión imperturbable.

—Naruto.

—¡Kh!

Reaccionando al ser llamado por su nombre, la mano del Ootsutsuki rápidamente volvió a la normalidad, las caras fantasmales que antes habían aparecido se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Sentado de forma recta, el Ojimixto le dio una segunda mirada a la fogata de la que aquella cosa había salido, al no ver nada, miro a Olga, quien era la que se había despertado y dicho su nombre—¿Qué pasa?

—Me desperté y te vi dándole una mala mirada al fuego— ante esa pequeña explicación, él miro a otro lado con expresión incomoda, sintiendo pena ajena ante la imagen que acababa de dar.

—Solo… soñaba despierto— de nuevo miro a la reina, cuya figura sensual cubierta por ese manto negro y con una mirada somnolienta enamorarían a cualquiera que la viera, el manto era afelpado adentro, así que servía para dormir, pero reflejaba el calor y el frio por la parte externa, así que era solo dormir sobre algo muy suave.

—Te ves… estresado— le dijo la pelinegra levantándose, el movimiento de sus senos al hacerlo tal vez se vio como algo intencional. El peliplata giro su mirada a la fogata con la misma expresión estoica, ella no estaba demasiado lejos de él, así que no le fue problema gatear hacía donde estaba—. Tuviste… ¿una pesadilla?— ella le pregunto eso con un tono de voz muy suave y reconfortante.

—Siempre las tengo, solo que a veces lo hago despierto— le dijo cuando de repente pudo sentir como los delgados brazos de ella le abrazaban, ella era apenas unos centímetros más alta que Naruto, y sobretodo, era una mujer madura. Naruto bien podría ser confundido por un niño si se le mezclaba su cara joven y que no era tan alto en comparación con los otros hombres de Eostia.

—¿Te gustaría hablarme de eso?— a ella poco le faltaba para recostar la cabeza de Naruto entre sus pechos, hablándole como una esposa preocupada por su amado.

Una risa divertida se escucho salir de la boca del Ootsutsuki, la sonrisa que le dio a Olga era una burlona—Eres mala para esto.

—¿Eh?— le cuestiono ella, y el peliplata vio como Chloe se movía levemente, ella de seguro estaba despierta y escuchaba también su discusión.

—Seducir, eres mala para seducir, ¿no has tenido algún amante o algo?— le pregunto alzando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida.

—…— sonrisa que se borro ante el silencio de Olga, quien miro a otro lado… la boca de Naruto se abrió al ver un suave sonrojo en su piel color chocolate.

—…Eso lo explica— se dijo dándose una palmada a la cara.

—¿Acaso hay un problema con eso? A los hombres le gustan las mujeres vírgenes, ¿no es así?— pregunto ella con un tono contundente.

 _Ella se esta matando de la vergüenza al decir eso._ Se dijo Naruto al ver como ella temblaba a pesar de decir eso con una voz tan sería—Eso fue… demasiada información— declaro al analizar que ella admitió ser virgen.

—Acaso… ¿te gustan los hombres?— una ceja de Naruto brinco.

—No— le dijo gruñonamente, tal vez como una forma de salvaguardar su orgullo, ella considero que Naruto era homosexual—. Mira, vengo de un lugar al que puedes decir que es una mierda y todo mundo te patea por decir lo obvio, en mi mundo no es raro las mujeres que seducen a un hombre, follan, lo matan después de eso y/o simplemente hacerlo para conseguir el semen de dicho hombre.

—…¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto Olga sin entender de lo que hablaba.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, buscando como explicar—Aquí supongo que son las mujeres las que se cuidan y los hombres follan con todo lo que tenga agujero, en mi mundo es al revés gracias a que una medico muy famosa llamada Tsunade Senju hizo un sello que puede evitar que te embaraces y solo tu lo puedes quitar, también cuida contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual y evita la menopausia. Eso ayudo a que las mujeres ganaran más terreno y fueran tomadas en cuenta en la sociedad.

—Dices un sello que prácticamente las puede proteger de ser violadas, ¿algo así puede existir?— pregunto ella interesada ante lo dicho por el Ootsutsuki.

—Lo hay, en mi mundo, aunque no es tan bueno para los hombres que no tienen nada por el estilo. Nosotros somos los que se tienen que cuidar porque las mujeres tienen ese sello, y no se tienen que preocupar por ninguna enfermedad, peor es cuando perteneces a un clan o tienes una habilidad genética o eres fuerte, así que todas las mujeres tendrán el pensamiento de: "Hmm, implementar la sangre de su familia podría servir" y eso es entre más conocida sea tu habilidad y tu fuerza. Y de ser que vengas de un clan, tienes que asegurarte de que por compatibilidad sanguínea tus genes no se diluyan, que tus padres estén de acuerdo, que tu superior este de acuerdo, y a la mayoría de veces son contratos matrimoniales con mujeres que sin duda han tenido sus tiempos divertidos con un sello de inmunidad.

Olga empezó a pensar en ello, y noto que de ser un escenario donde las mujeres tuvieran que vivir con eso sería horrible… no, ya como Naruto lo contaba parecía terrible de por si.

—Piensa en ello. Tu, como un hombre, nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales. Y no planeas nunca hacerlo de hecho, a menos que tus padres y tu comandante estén de acuerdo con tu elección de pareja. Pero no es como si estuvieras en un lugar sin mujeres, o el tipo de lugar donde están todas veladas y mojigatas. Nah, están por allí, la mayoría vestida con ropa ajustada, y bastante en forma también.

Hubo un cara de shock de Olga ante esa situación—Por Nuala-sama

—Y ellas tienen sexo. Todo el que quieran. Pero no tú. Eres virgen, permanecerás así durante mucho tiempo, pero ¡oye! también lo son todos tus amigos ... bueno, amigos varones de todos modos. Eres un hombre, después de todo, debes ser muy cuidadoso con este tipo de cosas y no correr riesgos. Quiero decir, ¡respétate a ti mismo, hombre! No quisieras ser un chico fácil, ¿verdad? ¿Ser una especie de hombre-puta?

Luego vino una risa divertida del Ootsutsuki—Claro, si tienes una habilidad de sangre, todavía encontrarás algo para casarte, pero todos sabrán si dejaste tu semilla en la aldea enemiga. Entonces, realmente, mejor sé un buen chico. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes ponerte en este tipo de situación?

—Desconfías de mi porque crees que hare eso.

—Desconfío de ti porque se que harás eso— le dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo, la armadura dando un metálico sonido al momento que se tiraba al suelo—. Si estas despierta toma tu turno, tengo sueño.

—¡Espera! No he terminado de hablar contigo— declaro Olga con tono autoritario, mientras Naruto ni caso le hacía y cerraba los ojos, dándole la espalda a la reina elfo—. Para empezar, ¿A dónde mandaste a mi gente?— los elfos oscuros puros eran muy raros y aun más raros eran los altos elfos como ella. La mayoría de su gente eran elfos mestizos que no se llevaban muy bien con los puros ya que los elfos oscuros son familias muy nobles y desprecian otras tribus.

—A un lugar seguro donde dos personas de confianza les cuidaran.

—Bueno… ¿Quiénes son?— pregunto ella, descolocada ante la respuesta tan inmediata.

—Los hijos de una amiga, ahora deja dormir.

—…¿Cómo es tu mundo?

—Ah, por amor a…— inhalando largamente, Naruto soltó lentamente el mango de su espada—. Como dije antes, es una mierda. Ninjas y Kunoichi pueden ser un dolor en el culo— le dijo mientras gruñía levemente, su paciencia llegando a su limite.

—¿Kuno…ichi?

—Ahh, imagínate una persona con ropa negra que se esconde y tírala por la ventana para que te hagas una idea como son ambos— suspiro hastiado el peliplata, tentado a solo dejar a las dos mujeres allí.

—¡Se lo que son! Es solo que… oí que una Kitsune ha estado creando una sociedad secreta con ese nombre.

Naruto abrió los ojos al escucharla decir eso, para segundos después volver a cerrar los ojos—Cuéntame otro día— le dijo antes de guardar silencio, señal de que empezó a dormirse.

No vio la cara frustrada de Olga, ni tampoco podía ver la cara enojada de Chloe, e incluso así, no le hubiera importado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque de los elfos oscuros, muy lejos del castillo, se podía ver una enorme edificación similar a un pequeño castillo, la tierra se alzaba para hacer un camino de escaleras de piedra blanca hacía el edificio, a los lados, pilares de madera que terminaban con un hermoso cuarzo blanco que evitaba que el fuego de las antorchas la alcanzase.

Seis torres se alzaban al frente, hechas de madera, roca blanca y de diversos colores, con antorchas que iluminaban todo, su tamaño fácilmente alcanzaba los 40 a 50 metros. El pasto era verde, y los arboles desperdigados por allí daban una sensación de frescura.

Si se pudiera ver de forma completa, el enorme edificio tenía un total de 14 torres, seis adelante y seis atrás, con solo una torre de distancia entre ambas a los lados derecho e izquierdo.

Era más como un pequeño castillo que un edificio normal por si mismo. Y hacía él se dirigía un grupo de tres personas, ataviados en mantos de pura oscuridad a pesar de ser de día.

Las grandes puertas fueron abiertas por el que llevaba la delantera, una mano en un guante de metal negro empujando la madera para dejar ver el interior.

Donde uno se esperaría ver a un lugar ordenado con personas charlando animadamente, con hombres y mujeres musculosos, altos, flacos, delgados y de todas las formas o edades, bebiendo cerveza, comiendo unas extrañas comidas. Personas con mantos y gorros de magos leyendo libros o comiendo más calmados que el resto.

Debajo del casco, la mirada de Naruto era una lúdica expresión de descolocación.

Olga olvido contarle que Gremio de aventureros era otra forma de decirle a los Bares en Eostia.

Para aquel que abrió la puerta tan ruidosamente, Naruto, todas las cabezas se giraron para verle. Algunos con una expresión gruñona, otros con una expresión diferente, y pocos con una expresión curiosa e interesada.

 _Pues que se le va a hacer._ Se dijo mentalmente el Ootsutsuki, caminando sin un solo atisbo de duda hacía el escritorio, una mujer madura estaba allí.

Era una hermosa mujer que podía estar en sus 20 años, de cabello negro bastante rizado y largo con perlas amarillas atándolo en diferentes lugares, tenía una cara joven y hermosa con ojos negros, sus orejas tenían aretes grandes hechos de oro. Su cuerpo sin lugar a dudas parecía hecho para resaltar por su hermosura, con una copa F+ que superaba incluso los pechos de Olga, brazos delgados y una delgada cintura acentuada por unas anchas y vigorosas caderas, piernas carnosas y ejercitadas con pies descalzos.

No vestía nada convencional, pues su ropa eran largos listones y trozos de seda morado oscura que pasaban delgadamente por sus hombros y pasaban por sus senos, tapando únicamente sus pezones y alzando la carne. Un anillo de un metal color dorado se enroscaba alrededor de su vientre y su espalda, justo debajo de su pecho. Dos trozos de tela tapaban su estomago, dejando ver los lados de su vientre. Una falda del mismo color estaba atada por perlas amarillas alrededor de sus anchas caderas y prensada con una especie de broche en forma de corazón.

 _Las mujeres en este mundo tienen algo contra la ropa._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki no teniendo que mirar al resto de mujeres allí para saber que vestían cosas similares.

Parándose enfrente de la recepcionista, ella les veía de forma cautelosa, debajo del escritorio un centro de color plata descansaba, listo para ser agarrado—¿Puedo saber a que han venido?— pregunto, su voz sonaba más joven que lo que mostraba su apariencia.

—Venimos solo a pasar la noche— dijo el de enfrente, quitándose la capucha para mostrar el casco de lobo que llevaba debajo.

 _Para tener una armadura de ese tipo debe de tener bastante dinero o haberla encontrado en algún lugar_ —…Tendré que pedirle que se quite el casco para comprobar su identidad. Lamento si suena maleducado, pero bastantes monstruos ya han intentado infiltrarse antes…

—Lo entiendo— le interrumpió el de armadura llevando su mano a la nariz del casco y jalándola hacía arriba.

Nadie en el gremio dejo de ver como el casco de la armadura parecía la mandíbula de un ser vivo, una sustancia negra se desprendía de la piel mientras jalaba, al terminar, los colmillos del casco estaban alrededor del cuello y la sustancia negra se había soltado.

—Es muy joven, casi parece un niño.

—Hmph ... mirando su armadura ... probablemente tiene a su papi rico para comprarlo por él o algo así.

—Yo no lo creo, tan solo mira lo arañada y sucia que tiene la cara, ugh, además de ese olor a viseras y sangre.

—Hasta los novatos tienen cosas de mejor calidad.

—Mira la enorme espada que trae en la espalda, debe de creer que entre más grande mejor.

Ignorando los comentarios, la pelinegra veía fijamente al joven de pelo plateado.

Su cara no era nada fuera de lo normal, había una buena cantidad de guerreros que de hecho eran más apuestos que él, sin embargo, la mirada en sus ojos era algo que generaba una apariencia anormal.

No concordaban, una cara joven e inocente llena de sucio y marcas de heridas desaparecidas junto a esos ojos de alguien que había pasado en el campo de batalla demasiado no concordaba.

—Serán seis Ruta oro por noche si quieres una habitación— dijo sin más la mujer de cabello negro, no era una recepcionista, ella era directamente la dueña de todo el lugar.

 _Ahh, este lugar debe ser expenso para que cueste tanto._ Pensó Naruto, una Ruta de oro era, por lo que le dijo Olga, suficiente como para comprar tu propio castillo. Así es como ese gremio/bar se financio en primer lugar. Incluso en el castillo de los elfos oscuros habían solamente alrededor de 15 hechas de puro oro.

Notando que los adornos de la mujer podrían parecer de oro, de hecho eran de otro material, aunque bien podría ser que las examino mal y por eso ella se podía hasta vestir de dorado.

Poco sabía Naruto de la pequeña prueba que le plantearon.

No había persona en toda Eostia que simplemente iba a sacar seis Ruta de oro de su bolsillo, una noche en ese lugar era solamente de 2 Rutas Azules. Las reacciones iban desde aquellos que se ponían a discutir, aquellos que notaban la prueba, aquellos que se ponían a rogar por no tener tal cantidad de dinero, y la mujer se reía de todos mientras les explicaba como era de verdad el pago.

Nunca nadie dejo caer una gran bolsa que al chocar con la madera produjo un sonido metálico.

Todo mundo se levanto de sus asientos mientras la dueña del lugar abría la bolsa con expresión descolocada.

—Esas son alrededor de 75, no planeamos quedarnos demasiado, pero si tiene algún lugar donde pueda usar alquimia lo necesito, además de un baño y algo para limpiar mi armadura. Ah, y ropa si no es demasiado pedir— dijo Naruto sin notar que incluso sus acompañantes tenían una cara de que no se creían lo que veían, Chloe de echo se froto los ojos.

—¿A-Alquimia? Espera, tu… ¿¡quien eres tu!?— pregunto la mujer de cabello negro agarrando una de las monedas, raspándola, tratando de doblarla, e incluso la vieron recitar un cantico para un circulo mágico que analizaba las monedas.

—Naruto Ootsutsuki, al menos eres más educada al llamarme un quien— dijo dándole una mala mirada a una de las personas encapuchadas.

—…Su-Supongo que no empecé de la mejor forma posible, me llamo Morgan Lisley, y veras, solo estaba…

—Ustedes dos vayan arriba, yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas— ignorando a Morgan, el Ootsutsuki se giro para ver a las encapuchadas, que al salir de su aturdimiento, solo pudieron hacer lo dicho, empezando a subir las escaleras

—¡E-Espera, no puedo aceptar esto! ¡Era solo una bro…!

—¡Ah! Aquí atrás hay una estación de alquimia nada mala— la pelinegra se quedo congelada al ver la calmada interacción del peliplata con su entorno, ser ignorada era algo nuevo para una mujer como ella, los demás tampoco estaban mejor, pero lo que les hizo soltar la mandíbula fue lo que hizo después.

Saco de una bolsa pequeña un montón de embaces de vidrio, embaces y herramientas de piedra, metal y cristal, bolsas con ingredientes, minerales extraños, herramientas que sacaban fuego, instrumentos complejos de metal que brillaban, libros y muchas otras cosas. Todo eso lo saco de la bolsa que llevaba.

Una bolsa pequeña.

Un jodido trozo de piel de 30 centímetros.

Saco un jodido centro de alquimia a un nivel fuera del alcance humano de una jodida bolsa.

A diferencia de otra sala de alquimia de segunda categoría, la que Naruto mostraba estaba equipada con las estaciones de alquimia más eficientes y sofisticadas. Había muchos tubos de ensayo, matraces y vasos de todos los tamaños y formas colgados en los estantes de cada estación. Muchos se llenaron con todas las variedades de colores; algunos parecían muy extraños y surrealistas, como algo que solo verías en una película de ciencia ficción.

Alrededor de la sala había muchas estanterías con diferentes tomas para todo tipo de recetas, y espacios de almacenamiento para hierbas e ingredientes alquímicos. Incluso había sacado cosas raras como madera diseños de espirales de flores, tallas de madera, estatuillas de mármol, lugares para sostener antorchas, pero solo los idiotas pondrían objetos inflamables cerca de líquidos desconocidos, por lo que ninguna de esas antorchas estaba encendida, sino que la parte superior de esas antorchas se fundió con hechizos de luz que se usaron.

Sacando uno de los libros, Naruto leyó—Veamos, aquí esta. ¿Anemone Hupehensis? ¡Soy un puto subnormal! Esas crecen por todos los lugares.

—¡Ahh!— escucharon todos de repente un grito que venía de las escaleras, mientras el resto se giraba para ver, Naruto solo se puso a hacer la poción de mana.

La que grito era Olga, al ser tirada de las escaleras por un hombre encapuchado, y para cuando Chloe se lanzo sobre el encapuchado, otros dos hombres más grandes que el primero la amenazaron con sus espadas al cuello y le quitaron el manto.

—¿¡Elfo Oscuro!?— grito alguien en los extremos debido a que el manto que cubría a las dos mujeres fue quitado, dejando ver sus apariencias.

Para no resaltar tanto, Olga se había quitado la corona y alborotado su pelo, pareciendo solo otra mujer elfo más del montón, lo cual le salvo de que su cabeza fuera cortada, pero le valió la mirada pervertida de varios hombres.

—Es esa escoria de Neubaua— mascullo una de las mujeres con disgusto al ver al encapuchado.

Vestía unos botines cafés, unas calcetas negras hasta las rodillas que estaban cubiertas por pantaloncillos azules bombachos, luego una camisa de un azul más claro y por encima de eso un manto negro. Su cara era escuálida, su pelo negro era grasoso y sin vida, ojos negros pervertidos, un tatuaje rojo en su cara, otro en su mano izquierda y en la derecha una varita.

Nicolas Neubaua. Originalmente un mago de la ciudad de Kimia, con un pasado entregado al estudio de la magia de la "prostitución", que es una arte bastante prohibida en dicho lugar y su maestra Astrid Flamel dejo de verle como alumno después de que fue exiliado de esa ciudad.

—Dos mujeres elfos oscuras, y ambas le pertenecen a ese mocoso, para tener tanto dinero y esclavas bien cuidadas debe de ser de una familia adinerada— dijo Neubaua mientras pasaba su varita por el cuerpo de Olga con una cara lasciva.

—¡No somos esclavas de nadie sucio pedazo de…!— la espada en el cuello de Chloe fue acercada más ante su arrebato, sus ojos inyectados con sangre parecían apunto de matar a los humanos a su alrededor.

—¡Cállate de una vez zorra! Hablaras cuando se te diga, tienen valor para venir por aquí sabiendo que ustedes solo sirven para estar entre los rabos de sus dueños— le dijo a las dos mujeres a sus lados, Olga al menos hubiera sacado su báculo para golpearlo con él de no ser que lo guardo junto a la espada de Chloe.

Incluso los hombres que antes miraban a Olga y Chloe con ojos lujuriosos arrugaron la cara al oír a Neubaua hablarle así a ellas, varias mujeres, por el contrario, ya estaban preparando sus armas, la líder del edificio ya había sacado su propio báculo para evitar problemas. Después de todo, bastantes de los guerreros allí no eran solo humanos, habían especies de todos los tipos, y cualquiera se enojaría al ver a alguien ser tratado así.

Un látigo morado se materializo en la mano tatuada del hombre de pelo negro, planeando azotar a Chloe con el. Los otros dos que lo acompañaban –sus guardaespaldas– retrocedieron al ver hacer eso, y Olga aprovecho para levantarse y ponerse enfrente de su más fiel soldado.

Todo se congelo mientras la mirada de Chloe pasaba a una de incredulidad, Olga cerraba los ojos, el látigo se extendía por completo, todos se levantaban para intervenir, y luego un sonido metálico.

El hechicero de la "prostitución" fue jalado hasta debajo de las escaleras y tirado al suelo, una mano en un guante de metal había atrapado el látigo, y el metal tintineo mientras caminaba hacía él.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!?

—Cierra la puta boca— dijo Naruto en respuesta, pisando la mano de Neubaua y jalando el látigo en su mano, acuclillándose levemente y agarrando la cara escuálida de ese hombre—. Ahora… ¿Qué haces con este lindo latiguito que tienes aquí? Te podrías herir— el peliplata le sonrió de forma amable, las garras de metal de la armadura enterrándose en la carne del hombre enfrente suyo.

—¡E-Eshpera, pu-puedo…! ¡Agh! ¡Puedo ofresherte musho por eshash dosh!— su boca tapada por la garra de metal apenas le permitía hablar por el dolor.

Naruto alzo la cabeza para ver a los guardaespaldas retroceder, ellos solo hacían el trabajo que ese tipo les dio, y como regalo por ser listos no les haría nada—¿Me acabas de ver sacar monedas de oro del culo y crees que me interesa tu dinero? Como algo tan retrasado como tu puede sobrevivir en este mundo esta más allá de mi entendimiento, y tengo una habilidad de clarividencia omnisciente. Puedo perdonar los errores, no puedo perdonar la idiotez— le dijo mientras con lentitud y casi suavidad le daba vueltas al látigo alrededor del cuello del Neubaua… antes de tensarlo de golpe y verlo ponerse rojo.

—¡BHUA… GHKA!— mascullo sin aire mientras era jalado hacía la ventana.

—Morgan— indico el Ootsutsuki lanzando dos Rutas de Oro más… que por estar congelada aterrizaron en los pechos de la dueña del lugar—. Espero que eso pueda pagar la ventana rota.

—¿Ventana rota? Pero si todas las ventanas están en perfecto…

CRASH

No fue el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose, era el sonido de tres cuartos de una pared siendo destrozada.

El cuerpo de Neubaua fue lanzado a los aires, la altura no era lo suficiente para matarlo, así que cuando cayo al suelo, la velocidad le hizo rodar tanto y tan rápido que salió del terreno de ese gremio, las heridas que sufriría si no estaba muerto sin duda llevarían a una muerte dolorosa por hemorragia.

Naruto entonces se giro y camino, ayudando a Olga a levantarse, los dos hombres que cuidaban a Neubaua se dieron la vuelta y se fueron mientras podían.

—Si alguien tiene algún problema con la raza de mis compañeras, podemos partirnos el hocico de Xenofóbico a Idiota Slayer— les dijo a todos alzando una mano en señal de desafío—. ¿Nop? ¿Solo se quedaran allí como un montón de mierdas sin valor?

El espectáculo de fuerza hecho por Naruto era algo que ningún humano podría replicar a menos que su fuerza fuera aumentada enormemente por magia.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo un hombre delgado y de cabello rubio con ojos negros, llevaba un sombrero curvado y un traje similar a la de un vaquero—. Parece que te gusta llamar la atención, chico.

—Fufufu~ En verdad que eres un joven vigoroso— dijo una femenina voz detrás de Naruto, para que este sintiera de repente como dos pares de esferas grandes suaves se apretaban contra su cuello.

Una alta mujer rojizo con un enorme gorro de bruja, sus ojos también eran rojos, y tenia unos masivos senos que superaban incluso a Morgan, tapados solo por un brasear de encaje blanco que dejaba la parte superior de sus senos visibles y una camisa negro que tapaba su estomago, con mangas del mismo color en sus brazos finos. Una falda morada abierta dejaba ver sus piernas ejercitadas y carnosas que terminaban en zapatos de punta.

Cuando Naruto iba a hablar, el frente también fue atacado.

—Ya basta de que te le arrimes, mi antiguo estudiante fue quien lo molesto en primer lugar.

—¡MMMM! ¡MGHH! ¡GRRRAAH!— rugía de forma inentendible mientras otro par de tetas, tan grandes como las de atrás, le ahogaban.

 _¿¡Qué mierda le pasa a este mundo!?_

La que estaba enfrente era una mujer que vestía de una forma, tenía el mismo gorro de bruja que la pelirroja detrás. Su cabello era rosado y suave, con leves risos que caían hacía adelante, sus ojos azules eran hermosos y cargaban un sentimiento cálido. Llevaba un cetro con los extremos dorados, una capa negra estaba atada a la parte superior de sus pechos, solo dos trozos de cuero atados con cintas moradas tapaban su enorme pecho del mismo tamaño que la pelirroja, su entero vestido eran dos trozos de tela juntadas con cintas moradas. Si se miraba bien entre las telas se podían ver sus bragas… o la ausencia de estas, además de que su calzado eran cintas de cuero.

Ella era Astrid Flamel, la antigua maestra del hombre de antes.

—He, oigan, lo están ahogando— dijo el hombre de antes con algo de nerviosismo al ver los movimientos del peliplata cesar.

—Hum— hizo Olga un tanto disgustada al notar que habían pasado de no hacer alboroto a llamar demasiado la atención.

Chloe camino hacía ella, su expresión era preocupada y sería—Mi señora, ¿esta bien? Con gusto le traeré la cabeza de ese humano que se atrevió a atacarla.

—No hay problema Chloe, Ootsutsuki ya se encargo de él, al menos nosotras debemos evitar resaltar tanto— le dijo ella con calma, vio a Chloe apunto de replicar, pero Naruto empujo a las dos mujeres que le habían apresado entre sus sandias.

—¡Jesucristo ninja!— nombrando al sabio de los seis caminos, el peliplata respiraba de forma pesada—. ¿Quiénes son y porque atentan contra mi sustento de oxigeno?

—Fufu~ Supongo que es malo no habernos presentado y estar tan cercanas~ Mi nombre es Belén Velletri, gusto en conocerte, Ootsutsuki-kun~

 _Su voz apesta a que quiere sexo._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki cerrando los ojos con expresión algo descolocada ante la presentación de la pelirroja.

—Mi nombre es Astrid Flamel, Naruto-san— se presento la pelirrosa de forma más respetuosa.

—¿Aquí usan prefijos japoneses?

—No pude evitar notar que eres bastante bien versado en alquimia.

—Ah, Okey, ignora mi pregunta.

—Y yo soy Mill Ace— dijo el hombre de antes con una leve reverencia—. Los tres somos… conocidos de ese hechicero bueno para nada.

—¿Es la capa y sombrero alguna moda o algo? Creo que Olga tenía una de esas.

—¿Ah? ¿No la conoces? Son los símbolos de que fuiste enseñado en la gran escuela de la señora Nualia— dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, incluso los no magos sabían de la más prestigiosa escuela de magia en toda Eostia.

—Naruto-san, tu capacidad en la alquimia es algo que hasta Nualia-sama desearía aprender, tienes ingredientes e instrumentos muy valio…

—Eso me recuerda, Olga. Atrapa— dijo tirando de forma despreocupada la poción de mana recién hecha a la elfo de piel oscura, ella la atrapo medio aturdida, y la miro, su color era una mezcla de azul y rojo que cambiaba como un caleidoscopio—. Es para tu mana, al menos con eso te puedes defender— indico el Ootsutsuki llevándose uno de los guantes a la nariz—. De verdad que necesito ese baño.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Así que irán solas ahora que tienes todo tu mana?— pregunto Naruto viendo a la dos elfos oscuros enfrente suyo.

Olga asintió—Así es, necesitábamos tu protección debido a que Chloe no podría pelear contra todos los mercenarios y humanos, además de protegerme estando sin mi magia, ahora que la recupere yo…

—Okey, fue… interesante conocerles— les dijo levantándose sin más.

Ya no llevaba esa pesada armadura negra, de hecho, esa se estaba "enjuagando" en un montón de agua con bicarbonato y vinagre. Ahora vestía una simple camisa negra con pantalón gris claro y botas de piel café—Curioso, creí que responderías más… agresivo.

—Es mejor que se separen de mi, ya me metí en demasiado alboroto por tenerles cerca. Además, ¿Qué te hace creer que me importaría?

Con la magia de su reina de vuelta, la confianza de Chloe en que ya no necesitaban a ese 'humano' con ellas aumento—Porque no eres más que un apestoso humano.

 _¿Apestoso?_ Naruto se hubiera levantado las axilas para olerlas de no ser porque para eso ya se había bañado—Grr— se limito a gruñir levemente, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡Eres solo un perro rabioso esperando a que le pongan la correa!

—¡CHLOE!— le grito Olga de repente, genuinamente enojada con su subordinada al hablarle así a quien le salvo.

Genuinamente, ella estaba agradecida con Naruto por salvarlas a ambas, pero ahora que se podía defender ella sola el que la protegiera no era necesario, además de que un grupo como ellos resaltaría fácilmente.

—¿Cómo… putas me acabas de llamar?— pregunto Naruto dándose la vuelta y viendo fijamente los ojos rojos de Chloe.

—¿Eh?

—Dilo de nuevo, una vez más, como me llamaste.

—Y-Yo…

—Me llamaste un perro— dándose la vuelta, miro fijamente a los ojos rojos de la mujer, caminando lentamente hacía ella—. Un perro rabioso, ¿no es así?— pregunto, la diferencia de estaturas era casi nula, y por tanto, fue más notable cuando ella se encogió sobre la pared—. Y ni siquiera tienes el valor para decirlo de nuevo, vaya, que valiente guardiana tiene la reina de los elfos.

¡BRAM!

Un enorme agujero fue hecho en la pared en el instante que el puño de Naruto impacto a un lado de la cabeza de la elfa rubia, que respiro pesadamente unos segundos al sentir el aire golpeándole la mejilla.

—Matarte sería tan fácil, como romper una rama podrida— le susurro al oído, y aun así, ella era incapaz de sentir el viento salir de su boca.

Las piernas de Chloe temblaban, su respiración era pesada, y veía fijamente a los ojos bicolores que la observaban de forma sin emociones, sin nada más que esos brillos fulgurantes que parecían apunto de comerse su alma. Unos ojos que le recordaban las cosas que vivió antes de conocer a su señora.

Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo te mira de regreso.

Esa era la situación en la que ella estaba.

Naruto le observo a los ojos, al horror plasmado en sus ojos, a como su cuerpo temblaba sin control, poco le faltaba para ponerse a llorar.

Nada de eso le conmovió o le hizo suavizar la mirada.

Pasados unos segundos, el Ootsutsuki retiro su puño de la pared, suspirando largamente para calmarse, llevándose una mano a la cara—Solo espero no tener que verles más por mucho tiempo— les dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta y yendo a la puerta, cerrándola de golpe.

Chloe se puso de rodillas, poniendo su mano justo sobre su corazón que parecía apunto de estallar, y sin dudarlo un segundo, Olga se inclino sobre ella, abrazándola y reconfortándola.

—Tonta, incluso si tengo mi magia de regreso, él no es alguien que desearías de enemigo.

Abajo en el piso inferior, Naruto se encargo de su equipo para distraerse. Quitando el lodo de la suela de las botas, asegurándose de que los guantes estuvieran bien ajustados, secando la armadura en vinagre y bicarbonato con un trozo de tela, usar una enorme piedra para afilar en el colosal trozo de metal que tenía por espada, también asegurándose de poner nuevamente todos los instrumentos de alquimia que uso antes en su bolsa.

Noto que ya no habían tantos aventureros como antes. La mayoría estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones.

De nuevo, aventurero era una palabra que en Eostia tenía un significado diferente.

No es como si hubiera un sistema de misiones o algo, solo que si podías escuchabas un rumor del amigo de un amigo para hacer una tarea, pero un aventurero era solo otra forma de decirle a un mercenario de alto nivel.

—Mercenario— Naruto susurro esa palabra en voz baja, antes de soltar una leve risa irónica.

—Oye, ¿Naruto verdad?— Morgan le hablo, ella seguía despierta después de todo ese rato, y aunque ella misma ya se iba a ir a dormir, vio a Naruto simplemente ponerse en una esquina del cuarto, recostarse contra la pared y abrazar con una mano su espada.

Era una posición extraña, en donde la espada le protegía y bien podría agarrarla para defenderse.

Era, efectivamente, la imagen de un niño que se crío con una espada demasiado grande para su tamaño.

—¿Qué quieres?— le pregunto, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué haces allí dormido? Pagaste mucho por esos cuartos… _demasiado._

—Solo hay dos camas y no las compartiré con esas dos, además, prefiero dormir solo, menos posibilidad de que

—Mira, te tengo que devolver bastante de esas Ruta de oro, esta broma se esta yendo de control.

—¿Cómo esperas que te pague entonces?

—No se… soy alquimista, así que podrías prestarme un poco de lo que tienes~

—Me rehusó.

—¿E-Eh? Vamos, me quedan pocos ingredientes después de que me pidieron una poción de curación de alto nivel.

—Me rehusó.

—Ahhh, que cruel, sin duda eres un guerrero despiadado para hablarle así de frio a una bella dama— le dijo a tono de broma, no recibió respuesta, solo pudo ver como la respiración de Naruto se regulaba.

 _¡Se durmió rapido! Apenas y hace un sonido, si esto estuviera en la oscuridad ni podría saber donde esta_. Para que durmiera así de rápido, en esa posición y con tan poco ruido daba muchos indicios de como debería haber vivido el Ootsutsuki.

Sonriendo levemente, ella salto sobre el escritorio, una manta fue invocada con magia en su mano, y la uso para arropar bien al peliplata.

—En verdad, eres un guerrero que se merece descansar— sus labios suaves descendieron sobre la mejilla del Ootsutsuki, quien pareció moverse levemente después de eso, haciéndola reír de forma leve—. Duerme bien, Naruto-kun— acariciando su pelo color plata, noto la suavidad de este a pesar de lo erizado que era, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a su propio cuarto.

Y luego la pared entera fue derrumbada.

La boca de Morgan se abrió de forma incrédula al ver a un enorme contingente de grandes monstruos redondos con cuatro patas de león destrozar la pared a sus espaldas. Pero lo que la dejo incrédula fue ver como uno de esos monstruos de más de 3 metros se comían de un bocado a Naruto.

—¡Naruto!— exclamo al instante llamando su cetro que floto rápidamente hasta su mano, cuando la magia fue concentrada en la punta, tuvo que saltar cuando una enorme zarpa—. ¡Tu! ¿¡Como sigues con vida!?

El resto de guerreros que estaban durmiendo se alarmaron por el estruendo, poniendo sus equipamientos en un instante y yendo hacía abajo con armas listas.

Allí vieron al brujo que antes había sido lanzado por Naruto por la ventana, Nicolas Neubaua, que parecía aun mantener un par de heridas, con su cara llena de vendas manchadas en sangre, montado sobre una bestia enorme.

—Eso es…

Hubo un silencio magistral al ver a la criatura que montaba Nicolas Neubaua.

Era una enorme bestia de piel color morado, con una larga melena dorada y rojiza, sus ojos eran rojos y se paraba sobre dos piernas encorvado, como un oso, su boca soltaba baba a por montones.

—¡BEHEMOT!— grito uno de los hombres, un mago para hacer más precisos.

—Para que estés vivo y rodeado de bestias… los perros negros, te aliaste con ellos, ¿Nicolas?

El hombre le sonrió a la mujer de cabello negro, a pesar de que varios de sus dientes faltaban—¡Así es mi querida Morgan! ¡Mis estudios sobre la prostitución se han quedado estancados por falta de especímenes y formas de comprobarlo! Pero aquí, en donde tantas mujeres están juntas, por sus cuerpos las compraran muchos hombres una vez que comience. Lastimosamente, los hombres no servirán de mucho así que mátenlos, tuve que esperar mucho para eso.

—Hijo de… hijo de puta nos planeabas traicionar desde el comienzo— un hombre con un mandoble de plata dijo eso, enfadado.

La sonrisa de Neubaua creció al oír eso—No es nada personal en verdad, solo que nosotros los magos siempre buscamos formas de ir más profundo en el plano de la magia.

—¡Nicolas, esto no es para lo que te enseñe magia!— exclamo Astrid, mostrando genuino disgusto.

—¡Tu, la traidora de mi antigua maestra, contigo empezaremos!

Sin decir nada, absolutamente nada, una enorme bola de fuego se disparo desde el báculo de Morgan hacía la enorme bestia morada, para que segundos después todos vieran como la piel del Behemot quedaba ilesa ante el ataque y se lanzaba contra Morgan.

Las ventanas y puertas fueron destrozadas, pequeños diablillos rojos entraban por ellas en cuerdas, riendo mientras veían a las mujeres y tenían sus espadas listas.

Los magos lanzaron disparos de magia a diestra y siniestra, apuntando a las bestias de gran tamaño y disparándole al Behemot que se acercaba a una Morgan exasperada, no, desesperada era una palabra más precisa, la bestia se encargaba de lanzar sus zarpas a su ropa, lentamente desnudándola mientras los rasguños la aturdían. Su cara se pintaba de terror al ver que los hechizos que lanzaba eran soportados como si nada.

* * *

 **Berserk – My Brother the Dragonslayer**

* * *

—¡ **Ababago**!— escucharon todos de repente con una voz que denotaba realeza, para ver en segundos a la elfo oscuro, Chloe, con una espada lanzándose contra los pequeños demonios.

Un aura anaranjada la cubría, y la fuerza que empleo con una estocada fue tal que envió una poderosa onda de aire que atravesó a 4 diablos más, sus cuerpos cayendo con un agujero justo a la altura de sus estómagos.

—¿¡Donde esta Ootsutsuki!?— exclamo Olga con su cetro en mano, buscando por todo lugar al peliplata.

—¡Una de esas cosas se lo comió!— de los pocos aventureros que estaban cuando las bestias llegaron dijo eso, una de las criaturas redondas sobre él, saltaban como enormes sapos, aplastando a sus presas con su tamaño. Tan rápidos que ya habían quedado varias plastas de sangre por donde esas cosas pasaron.

—¿¡Qué!?— grito ella antes de apretar los dientes, alzando su báculo al aire—. **¡Freiyus!** — un aura celeste cubrió al grupo entero que peleaba contra los monstruos, y todos al instante sintieron su velocidad aumentarse de tal forma que al menos podían esquivar a las criaturas.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!— un grito aterrado fue lo que hizo que el pánico aumentase.

Morgan casi desnuda forcejeaba, una de las patas del Behemot la sostenía de ambas manos, aplastándolas contra la madera y enterrando sus garras en sus manos, con una pata trasera le abría las piernas a ella, y entre sus piernas un colosal falo de carne roja palpitaba, tan grande que bien podría ser el pene de un elefante, a excepción de el de esa bestia poseía pinchos cual gato.

— **Bruja… procrear con bruja… impregnar… tu parirás mis crias** — murmuro la enorme bestia morada. Salivándole la cara

—Ohh, supongo que la líder Morgan tampoco esta mal, aunque su valor como prostituta valdrá menos una vez que sea desflorada por un Behemot— dijo Nicolas Neubaua con despreocupación.

Morgan gritaba hasta que la garganta se le hirió, horror, ira, pánico, llanto, un contingente de emociones estaba en un grito que desgarraría corazones.

Olga misma gruño levemente al ver como cuando fue atacar a la bestia fue lanzada contra la pared de un zarpazo.

Behemot, bestias con una piel impermeable para la magia, siendo casi inmunes a ella, la única forma de detenerlo era usando fuerza física, pero siendo las bestias que eran, su fuerza física era aterradora.

Ella poseía magia ofensiva y defensiva, pero la mayoría de sus hechizos eran de soporte, siempre aumentaba la fuerza de sus soldados antes de un combate, la razón de que la alianza de las 7 princesas comenzase era por eso.

Pero ni 500 ogros mejorados podrían contra 1 Behemot.

No había esperanza que algún humano le ganase.

…

Y en un lugar circular y oscuro, arrullado por ácidos gástricos a modo de liquido amniótico, dos ojos se abrieron.

La criatura redonda no pudo emitir ningún sonido al instante que un enorme trozo de metal salió sobre su cabeza.

Y fue partido.

Las viseras, intestinos y sangre salpicaron el piso, y como un recién nacido, un cuerpo se alzo entre los restos con un único ojo de color sangre.

La conmoción lleno el lugar cuando la cosa uso el enorme trozo de metal para impulsarse con ella contra el suelo, saltando hasta quedar en una posición vertical sobre la cabeza del Behemot, la enorme plancha de metal descendió justo sobre los cuernos de la bestia.

El filo lleno de sangre partió a la mitad los dos cuernos, arrancando parte de la carne de la frente de la bestia, y como si se tratase de algo coordinado, ese ser de ojo rojo agarro un de los cuernos, cargando los 300 kilos de acero en su otra mano como si nada.

Nicolas Neubaua fue apuñalado en el ojo por uno de esos cuernos, y antes de que pudiera gritar, cayo de la bestia y la criatura bañada en sangre retorció su instrumento sobre la cuenca del hechicero, retirándola junto con el agujereado ojo, hubo algo que se rompió, como un tendón siendo cortado.

Sin importar que el ojo del hombre estaba en el cuerno, lo siguió usando en un corto periodo de tiempo, cinco puñaladas en el estomago y dos en el pecho. Girando en el aire, el ser de ojo rojo le uso como un escudo de carne en el momento que la garra del Behemot giro para atacarle.

Al otro no le importo ver como la mitad inferior de Neubaua era cortada a la mitad, justo a la altura de la ingle, giro en forma horizontal para aterrizar acuclillado, una espada colosal en una mano, un escudo de carne en la otra.

El cuerno restante y las piernas del hechicero cayeron al suelo dos segundos después. El Behemot exitosamente se había separado de Morgan.

Luego vinieron sonidos de disparos.

Rocas verdes fueron disparadas y atravesaron las paredes como si nada.

—¡Mierda, hasta tienen Skavens!— una mujer muy alta y musculosa maldijo al ver a nuevos seres aparecer, una especie d hombres rata bípedos, tan sumamente raros de ver que mucha gente incluso niega su mera existencia.

Con una estatura menor que la de un humano, teniendo una complexión delgada y menos robusta, medían menos del metro veinte y el metro cincuenta de altura, cubiertos de un espeso pelo salvo en sus orejas, hocico, manos y en sus carnosas y repulsivas colas. Sus ojos brillan con un fulgor rojo a la luz de las antorchas, y sus bocas están llenas de amenazadores dientes, especialmente sus amarillentos incisivos, afilados como cuchillas para atacar al enemigo a mordisco limpio.

—Fufu~ No podemos dejar que Naruto-kun se lleve toda la diversion~— dijo Belén tarareando una calma tonada alzando su bastón de madera rugosa.

Como si siguieran sus movimientos, los cuerpos de los monstruos y personas asesinadas por estos se levantaron, y con gemidos lastimeros empezaron a atacar a los monstruos todavía.

Belén Velletri, la mejor nigromante en el área norte de Eostia.

—¡Hijos de la Rata Cornuda! ¡Vamos a matar a esos cabrones!— dijo una mujer enana con un hacha.

La cosa que se suponía era Naruto alzo su escudo de carne, las balas verdes aterrizaron sobre la espalda del Neubaua que solo pudo vomitar sangre a cantaros cuando por fin pasaron pocos segundos.

Su columna fue disparada junto a varias costillas y algunos de sus órganos, pero Naruto le sostenía de la cara, cerrándole ña boca, evitando que la sangre saliera.

Corriendo por una corte distancia, dio un salto y pateo la cara del Behemot con los dos pies.

Pudo sentir los dientes resquebrajándose y sus botas de piel rasgándose, el cuerpo de la bestia morada floto por unos momentos, Naruto sobre él con balas verdes flotando a sus alrededores, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de la bestia, lo estampo hacía afuera, donde muchos podían ver a los Skavens disparar sin control.

El ojo rojo se alzo, y vio a los hijos de la Rata Cornuda fijamente.

Hubo un chirrido de dientes venir de los hombres rata, signo de su miedo.

—No me gusta ser molestado cuando duermo— les dijo con una voz sorpresivamente calma, y un sonido de disparo provino de un Skavens nervioso, la bala dio directo en la frente, haciendo la cabeza del peliplata para atrás.

Hubo silencio general, creyendo que de forma milagrosa mataron a ese monstruo con eso.

Luego recompuso su cabeza, mostrando que la bala ni siquiera atravesó su piel, y que se rompía en pequeños trozos.

—Piedra bruja, huh. Las ratas inmundas no deberían jugar con eso— les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante.

Alzo su mano hacía atrás, y como por arte de magia de su bolsa salió una bolsa más pequeña y que aterrizo en su palma.

Girando la pierna un poco, desequilibro a uno de los Skavens, haciéndolo caer al suelo para que segundos después su cabeza fuera aplastada por el pie que descendió, y que luego subió de nuevo, agarrando una especie de escopeta que el hombre rata llevaba.

Hubo cinco disparos.

Naruto agarro el arma con una mano y disparo a los cinco más cerca con una facilidad enorme, disparando a pecho y estomago, la sangre saliendo disparada donde impacto, los 3 a los que le dio en el estomago al instante tenían sus intestinos por el suelo.

Luego metió la escopeta en la boca del Behemot con dientes rotos.

* * *

 **Berserk OST – My Brother**

* * *

Un polvo negro salió de la bolsa y entro de golpe en la boca de la bestia, se atraganto y para cuando vomito, 7 pequeños diablos estaban detrás de él con espadones listos.

Nadie lo vio con exactitud, pero solo pudieron sentir el aire presurizado darles en la cara, y los pequeños demonios partidos a la mitad caían al suelo.

Una pequeña flama negra apareció en el dedo de Naruto, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a apagar, y la apunto a la boca del Behemot, la flama descendió suavemente dentro.

BRRRRRAAAAAAAMMM

Las paredes y el suelo fueron destrozadas una vez que la pólvora se encontró con el fuego dentro de la boca de la bestia, cuya parte inferior fue explotada de tal forma que quedo partido en dos. Las viseras volando, los huesos del Behemot visibles junto a sus órganos destrozados.

La explosión no les alcanzo ante una barrera puesta por Mill Ace quien se quedo viendo al margen de la situación.

Caminando sobre la cabeza de la bestia destrozada, la cosa de ojo rojo caminaba de forma pausada, todavía llevando a Neubaua en su brazo derecho, pero por el color de la piel de este, ya había muerto desangrado.

Los Skavens chirriaban sus dientes cuando tenían miedo, y los diablos chillaban cuando lo tenían.

Ahora estaban congelados del terror, ni eso podían hacer.

La cosa caminaba hacía ellos a paso tranquilo.

Todos pudieron sentir como él aire se ponía espeso, sus pulmones rechazando ese contaminado oxigeno.

Cuando vieron sus ojos, las cosas empeoraron.

 **Él tenia ojos de vidriera de vino hervido**

Su mirada se iluminó de un rojo suave, como la luz de una vela sin una fuente clara.

A su alrededor palpitaba un enfermizo rostro de océano rojo negruzco, lleno de oleadas de oscuros tonos oscuros y sin nombre y rostros deformados. Las bocas se abrieron y estiraron, deformadas a niveles enloquecedores, hasta que las mandíbulas se expandieron más allá de la cara y la consumieron por completo en autocanibalismo. Lo peor de todo era que las caras se amontonaban alrededor del chico, alisaban su pelo plateado y puntiagudo y acariciaban suavemente su espalda con los costados de sus colmillos.

 **La celda viviente, la Caja del pecado**

Era un efecto misterioso pero sutil; la hierba se retorcería en círculos extraños, las sombras de la corteza de los árboles cambiarían para causar patrones, las hojas parpadearían y se volverían rígidas el tiempo suficiente para que se percibiera la imagen subliminal de una boca.

 **Atrapado dentro y fuera, el Rey de rojo**

"Naruto" solemnemente caminó hacia adelante, con incómodos y rodantes pasos que lo hacían parecer un jorobado.

Cualquiera que lo viera y no le tuviera miedo habría cuestionado la repentina torpeza y no habría recibido respuesta, pero más tarde se habría dado cuenta de que era porque los huesos de las piernas del Ootsutsuki se estaban remodelando.

Uno de los Skavens casi rio al ver al chico caminar hacía él hasta que se retorció extrañamente y jadeó de dolor. El líquido carmesí comenzó a filtrarse por su labio inferior cuando una tela arrugada en su boca apareció, como una mordaza, extrañamente espinosa, comenzó a cortar la carne allí.

Los guerreros de Eostia observaron mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente al grupo de monstruo, y la pared de caras comenzó a manifestarse a su alrededor; había mucho menos rostro que boca, ahora, y parecía ser un mosaico continuo de fauces con colmillos y labios mordidos y rotos.

Entonces todo el Rojo en el mundo desapareció, se convirtió en una sola y violenta embestida carmesí en los ojos y las orejas y la nariz de las criaturas, y estalló dentro de su cabeza.

Todos excepto el Skaven que casi se rio tuvieron muerte cerebral.

—¡KAAAA!— chillo en el instante que la enorme espada que cargaba se enterró justo por sobre su nariz de rata, cortando a pocos centímetros de que le cortara del todo.

—Interesante grupo que tenían aquí, es una cosa curiosa que vinieran por este desperdició de carne— le dijo bajando lentamente la espada—. Así que debieron de tener alguna razón para hacer a un grupo tan grande con una bestia como el Behemot. ¿Te gustaría decirme~?

—¡Pu-Púdrete humano inmundo!— el Skaven le habría escupido en la cara de poder.

—Respuesta Incorrecta~— canturreo agarrando una de las escopetas que quedaban, sacando una piedra verdosa de ella—. Ahh, una piedra bruja, estas son radioactivas por lo que se, considerando que sano rápido, yo estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Ratatouille? ¿Tienes algo con que curarte?

—Ghh— al tener la piedra cerca, esta empezó a quemarle la piel al hombre rata.

—¿Me dirás ahora?

—¡Somos… Somos solo un pequeño grupo, el resto de nuestro ejercito va a la ciudad de la princesa guerrera, Alicia Artractus! ¡Les faltan dos semanas para llegar! ¡Vault-sama en persona ira allí para encargarse de ellas!

—¿Vault?

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en la cara cortada del hombre rata—Nuestro comandante, el futuro fundador del imperio del sexo. ¡El te matara y follara a las elfos que llevas contigo sobre tu cadáver!

—¿Hablas del tipo que me comí hace dos días?— pregunto alzando una ceja, poco importándole la mirada incrédula del hombre rata, y él solo se encogió de hombros, alzando la espada junto a la carne del hombre rata, metiendo la escopeta y usándola como palanca, para luego agarrar de nuevo la piedra verde—. Bueno, gracias por la información.

—¡E-Edpeda! ¡Ia dhe dhihe lo que quedhiadh!— balbuceo el Skaven con la escopeta en la boca.

—Exacto, no me sirves más— le dijo empezando a apretar la piedra hasta que trozos pequeños se deshicieron empezando a entrar en la boca de la rata—. Buen chico, trágalos bien, no, no vomites, mala ratita— decía Naruto, helándoles la sangre a los de Eostia al ver como usaba su espada para aplastar el hocico del hombre rata, vomito salía de sus fosas nasales mezclado con sangre, convulsionaba y se agitaba, Naruto le sostenía la mandíbula mientras los trozos de piedra bruja le deshacían el estomago.

Y el único sonido que quedo fue el silencio.


	4. La Princesa sin Pantalones

**REEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92**

Ohohohohoho, no tieeeeenes idea.

 **Para** **Alex-Flyppy**

De forma divertida, el que no reaccione a sus basicamente insuinuaciones solo las atrae mas v:

En cuanto a Nualia, probablemente aparezca en los siguientes dos caps, aunque este cap es medio de transición, tiene una buena importancia para futuras tramas

 **Para** **Arraia**

Trate, y tus consejos sobre Alien y Predator estaran en los futuros caps

 **Para** **Double Danger**

Meeeeeh, he visto peores hentai, pero supongo que el asunto con Kuroinu es que su mundo tiene mucho potencial al igual que sus personajes, y molesta ver que las violen de forma tan ¿humillante? Ñhe, van donde Nualia para eso, saber donde estan sus subditas, aunque en este cap Olga le da un 'regalo' a Naruto y Chloe sera tal vez la primera que tenga lemon :b

 **Para** **Silber D. Wolf**

Hasta tiene algo de Overlord la cosa xv

 **Para** **yahikopainakatsuki300**

Quien sabe u:

 **Para** **Kristoffer**

Pfft, me molesta en cualquier fic que una persona haga presunciones negativas antes de tiempo, Naruto terminara con todas las mujeres del fic, inluso las secundarias :b

 **Para** **XLGDarkness**

No sabes la que se viene en el siguiente xv

Pd: serac como en el cap 9 :b

Pd2: y lo usare a futuro u:

 **Para Kirinkirito  
**

Me imagino u:

 **Para** **danelmartinezz**

Gracias :D

 **Para** **omega9028**

Te lo pongo así:

El Doom Slayer con la mentalidad del Goblin Slayer termino en el mundo de Berserk, violo a los apostoles y monstruos de allí, y por algun motivo conciguio los poderes del mundo de Overlord :u

 **Para** **TaoRyu**

¡Gracias! El fic es 40% violencia, 40% trama y futuramente 20% lemon u:

 **Para** **daizuke**

Creeme, ellos dos van a sentir muuuuuchas cosas entre amjos xv

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **La Princesa Sin Pantalones**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Montado sobre una montaña de cadáveres, el Ootsutsuki se sentó mirando al horizonte, el silencio de la noche era aumentado por los que vieron el accionar de Naruto, incapaces de decir algo.

—Se me fue el sueño con tanto ruido— murmuro molesto el peliplata, levantándose de allí con una expresión algo somnolienta, no, cansada era la mejor descripción. Levantándose de allí, se agito el pelo lleno de sangre, trozos de carne y tierra, gruñía levemente mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Diablos, ni una maldita noche de dormir puedo conseguir.

Había una sensación de disconformidad mientras lo veían, su sadismo al matar y que ahora parecía tan normal no ayudaban a calmar a nadie.

Pasando por donde Morgan aun tapaba su cuerpo cuando segundos antes había estado apunto de ser violada por el Behemot, Naruto se quito la camisa y se la dio.

La pelinegra dudo en aceptar al principio, y lentamente llevo su mano a la camisa y se la puso. La camisa era holgada, así que a pesar de que sus pechos enormes la apretaban, llego a cubrir una buena parte de sus muslos.

—Lamento el daño que causamos, considerando que ese escuálido vino por lo que le hice— le dijo a ella, aunque la mirada de la mujer estaba sobre el torso del Ootsutsuki.

La de todos lo estaba, ahora era capaces de entender porque Naruto era capaz de manejar la enorme espada que llevaba, pues para la estatura que poseía, el Ootsutsuki tenía una musculatura que dejaba ver como desde sus bíceps hasta su torso tenía una constitución rasgada, es decir, que cada musculo se miraba prácticamente cincelado a la piel.

—Oí, mis ojos están aquí— le dijo chasqueando los dedos enfrente de ella, haciendo espabilar a la pelinegra que se sonrojo al quedarse viendo el cuerpo del peliplata.

—L-Lo siento yo… no puedo terminar de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi— abrazando la camisa que olía levemente a sangre, ella tapo su desnudez mientras veía al Ojimixto caminar hacía la bolsa que había quedado atrapada entre escombros.

Desempolvándola un poco, se la puso alrededor del cuello, como una especie de bolso—No hay algo que agradecer, pelee contra los monstruos porque atacaron, nada más— declaro guardando las piezas de su armadura negra dentro dela bolsa, y luego sacando unos trozos de tela morada—. Toma— le indico a Olga, alzando la tela con una mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?— le pregunto la reina de los elfos oscuros agarrando lo que le extendió el Ootsutsuki.

—Ropa decente— le dijo sin más. La ropa era similar a la que tenía antes, excepto que las medias moradas que antes llevaba se habían extendido hasta cubrir poco más allá de los muslos, dejando ver poco más allá de los lados de las caderas, un vestido que ahora tapaba sus pechos y solo dejaba ver su vientre levemente.

 **(Busquen Kuroinu: Rebelion, Origa Battle Sprite en Deviantart para hacerse una idea de como se ve)**

Naruto alzo una mano, y un portal negro apareciendo enfrente de él, extendió el brazo hacía el y al meter su mano, saco un manto rojo y se lo puso. Camino con las botas rotas, paso a un lado de Chloe—…Considere darte una armadura o algo, pero según tu, ahora que Olga tiene su magia ya no me necesitan, se las pueden arreglar. Este perro rabioso se va… pero antes de eso.

El portal negro aun no se cerraba, y el peliplata volvió a meter su mano, sacando una espada de color aguamarina.

Esa espada era una de las dos espadas que Naruto había creado usando los dos aspectos del Omnyoton, la espada que simbolizaba el elemento Yang, Umu. Su habilidad se enfoca en la creación pura y simple de cualquier cosa, haciéndola tomar forma en un instante para hacer la voluntad de su usuario, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita usar su imaginación. Al imaginar el objeto deseado, su creación toma forma cuándo y dónde desea su dueño.

Naruto la enterró en el suelo, agarrando el mango con dos manos y un brillo blanco empezó a cubrir los alrededores.

Como si el tiempo mismo se rebobinase, la roca, madera y todo lo destruido al instante floto a donde estaba antes, juntándose y reconstruyéndose. Los cuerpos destrozados seguían allí, pero todo el lugar había regresado a como estaba antes.

Asintiendo a lo que veía, el peliplata volvió a guardar la espada Umu en el agujero en el espacio que había creado, el cual se cerro mientras miraba al grupo entero que quedaba…

Las bocas de todos estaban tan abiertas que bien podría caber un puño completo dentro, una expresión completamente descolocada surcaba las caras de todos.

—Morgan-san— dijo el peliplata enfrente de la incrédula Lisley que bajo la mirada para verle—. Muchas gracias por aceptarnos en este lugar, le debo mucho— inclino levemente su cabeza, como una forma de darle las gracias.

—¡E-Espera! Naruto— pidió ella de repente apenas le vio dar la vuelta.

Agarro el brazo del peliplata, que hizo la mirada para atrás—¿Pasa algo?

—Yo también te… ¡Déjame ir contigo por favor!

—¿Eh?

—Yo soy la que te debo… te debo demasiado por haberme salvado de ese monstruo Behemot. Por favor, déjame acompañarte— ella se inclino levemente, haciendo que se acariciase el mentón levemente al verla.

De repente, Astrid y Belén al instante aparecieron también—Puedo estar de acuerdo con Morgan-san en que deseo acompañarte, las cosas serán… fufu~ Interesantes con Naruto-kun cerca— dijo la nigromante de cabello rojo sonriendo de forma levemente sugerente.

—Deseo ayudarte si puedo, Naruto-san, ahora que se que los rumores que los del escuadrón Kuroinu volviéndose contra la alianza de los 7 escudos son verdaderos, no creo que podamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, sobretodo siendo mujeres— la pelirrosa experta en la alquimia dijo con su voz suave.

—¡Yo también deseo ir!— la mujer de antes, la musculosa rubia hablo, dando un fuerte paso al frente.

Naruto alzo la cabeza, viendo que el resto de personas no decía nada, Olga se le quedaba viendo con la ropa que le dio en mano, haciendo que se encogiese de hombros.

—Esta bien… supongo, pero planeaba irme justo ahora.

—¿¡Tan pronto!?— la voz de Morgan salió algo preocupada, haciendo que ella cerrase su boca rápidamente, sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ante la mirada fija que le daba el peliplata.

—Podemos irnos cuando terminen de empacar sus cosas entonces— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y en segundos viendo a todas desaparecer hasta sus cuartos… excepto que Morgan se regreso un poco después.

Naruto dio un paso hacía atrás por la sorpresa cuando ella se lanzo a abrazarle, y pudo ver como de la cara de ella bajaban un par de lagrimas—Gracias… muchísimas gracias.

La cara del peliplata se torno levemente más suave al oír esas palabras, y llevo sus manos a la espalda de la Lisley, dándole un par de palmadas reconfortantes en el proceso.

Unos 30 minutos después, se podía ver al Ootsutsuki sentado en las escaleras de la entrada con una expresión tranquila, a su lado estaba el cadáver del Behemot de antes… bueno, era lo que quedaba, su brazo derecho ya sin piel. Al lado contrario se podía ver su espada descomunal.

—Su carne sabe a sangre y huele a mierda… a espera, es al revés— se dijo a si mismo antes de eructar levemente, aclarándose la garganta al escuchar pasos.

Al girar, pudo ver a Olga ya vestida con la ropa que le había dado antes—Conseguiste nuevas compañeras muy rápido.

—Lo se— respondió el Ootsutsuki encogiéndose de hombros, arrancando un poco de hueso con carne—. ¿Quieres un poco?— pregunto él con calma absoluta.

Ignorando eso, la elfo oscuro dijo algo completamente fuera de lugar—¿A dónde piensas ir ahora?— pregunto ella de repente.

—¿Dónde queda la escuela de la tal Nualia?— le cuestiono de regreso, dándole una mordida a la carne.

—Es una torre al este de Ur, esta al centro de toda Eostia, una escuela donde todas las razas pueden ir a aprender la magia de Sigilos, una de las disciplinas más eficientes y económicas de la magia. Puede realizarse sin rituales complicados, no necesita de ninguna parafernalia y actúa independiente de premisas filosóficas o dogmáticas. Debido a su simplicidad se aprende con facilidad y hasta ahora no hay mejor método para aprender magia. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Huy, solo pregunte donde quedaba— el peliplata alzo las manos en señal de defensa ante el discurso que la mujer le había dado—. Solo planeo ir a visitarla para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas respecto a la magia de este mundo. ¿Y como es ella por cierto?

—Es una elfo oscura, la más antigua conocida por los historiadores, esta en un plano completamente diferente de cualquiera en este mundo. Ella es la Diosa de los Elfos Oscuros, y a diferencia de esa inútil de Celestine, ella tiene todo el poder de una Diosa, una maga del nivel seis.

—¿Ni…Nivel Seis?— Naruto alzo levemente ambas cejas mientras un tic pulsaba en su boca.

—Celestine es apenas del nivel dos en cuanto a su capacidad mágica se refiere, yo soy nivel cuatro. La diferencia entre un nivel mágico y otro es como la distancia entre las montañas. El nivel seis es magia del reino de los dioses y la única que lo posee es Nualia-sama.

El peliplata cerro los ojos por unos segundos, recordando lo que sabía de magia por rangos.

El nivel seis no era magia del reino de los dioses, el nivel siete era el nivel donde alcanzabas terreno de los dioses, el nivel ocho es donde estaba el nivel de un rey de los dioses, y el nivel nueve era el nivel de un Dios de Dioses. El nivel 10 era lo que fuera que estuviera encima de eso.

Naruto se rasco la nariz al enterarse de que la conocida "Diosa de la magia" era de nivel seis, pero claro, como Olga dijo, la diferencia entre un nivel y otro era demasiada como para ser medida, y para ella eran solo dos niveles.

—Que alguien así este en una posición neutral es la razón de que todas las razas puedan ir a su escuela sin preocuparse, ella conoce magia de todas las clases, y es muy capaz de enseñarla en muy poco tiempo a cualquiera, hasta el más idiota podría…

—Ya entendí, es una gran maestra… el asunto es que deseo pedirle algo en especifico siendo que es la diosa de por aquí.

—Hum… yo también planeaba ir a donde ella esta.

—¿Oh? ¿Enserio?— pregunto alzando una ceja curioso.

—Deseaba que me permitiera ir a donde mandaste a mi gente, si alguien puede devolverles es ella.

—Me podías preguntar ¿Sabes? Como sea, una vez que termine con los de Kuroinu, te regreso a tu gente, y yo me largo de este mundo.

La pelinegra parpadeo levemente mientras procesaba las palabra del Ootsutsuki—¿Te iras?

—Como dije, tu me invocaste, pero yo fui el que llego por sus propios medios, me puedo ir cuando quiera. Pero simplemente no voy a dejar a algo como los perros negros en este mundo… e incluso así, ellos no son el único mal en este mundo— dijo el Ootsutsuki alzando la mirada al cielo estrellado—. Hmm, el aire de aquí es helado.

Ella se le quedo viendo parada un par de segundos, él alzaba la cabeza hacia las estrellas con una sonrisa enorme y feliz. Parecía tan… calmado, que apenas y podía distinguir al sediento de sangre de antes.

—Naruto-san, ¡Ya nos preparamos!— escucho la voz de Morgan exclamar encima de las escaleras, haciendo a Naruto levantarse del lugar, y estirarse segundos después.

—Oí, Olga— le dijo a la elfo oscura mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos? Los dos vamos al mismo lugar después de todo— propuso al ver como Chloe oculta por su manto de oscuridad cuidaba a su reina.

—…Supongo que no esta de más alargar nuestra compañía— indico ella con una muy leve sonrisa.

Los pies de las mujeres resonaban suavemente mientras bajaban por las escaleras de piedra, mientras Naruto se llevaba las brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una cara calma mientras las mujeres se ponían en marcha.

—¿Y a donde van ustedes?— les pregunto Naruto después de ver que se alejaban unos metros.

—Ammmm, ¿a la torre de la señora Nualia?

Alzando una ceja, les pregunto a ellas—¿A pie?

—¿Eh?

Las mujeres hicieron ese sonido, extrañadas, mientras Naruto observaba como la musculosa rubia venía de una de las partes traseras del edificio, cargando una carreta de madera bastante grande. Ella suspiro con fuerza, una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo mientras llegaba al frente del grupo.

—Se que dije que yo también deseo ir, pero no pienso cargar esto todo el camino— dijo Diana –la amazona– algo cansada, viendo como Naruto se paraba y pateaba el cadáver del monstruo a un lado, y extendiendo su mano, agarro su arma para ponerla en su espalda segundos despues.

—No es necesario— declaro con sus ojos brillando en un tono morado anillado— **. ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**

Las mujeres presentes pudieron ver como Naruto golpeaba el suelo con una mano, y de allí salía una gran nube de humo, una nube que rápidamente se disperso, revelando una figura nueva.

Las bocas de las mujeres se abrieron con incredulidad, Belén de hecho se llevo las manos a las mejillas mientras un sonrojo enorme aparecía en sus mejillas y pasaba por su nariz, sus ojos brillaban de forma encantada, y empezó a frotar sus muslos entre si.

Era la definición de la palabra aterrador.

Era de un tamaño cercano a los cinco metros, con un cuerpo delgado, sus delgados brazos y piernas se estiraban varios metros lejos del resto de su cuerpo, sus huesos eran visibles alrededor de su piel completamente negra y rugosa, como si se tratase de caucho o asfalto, no tenía ojos, nariz u oído, pero si una boca gigantesca con dientes amarillos y son carne que tapase las encias del que se podía sentir un aliento putrefacto, tenía dos cuernos retorcidos sobre la cabeza y un par más pequeño debajo de esos, su cuerpo entero lleno de pequeñas púas negras. Sobre eso tenia una armadura negra y purpura que parecía de la mejor calidad posible.

—Ve a llevar la carreta— dijo Naruto apuntando al objeto de madera, y el ser que apareció al instante lo hizo, levantando la carreta y esperando a que su amo se montase.

—He-Hey, Naruto-kun, ¿esa bella cosa que es?— pregunto Belén con sus ojos en forma de corazón mientras veía al ser salido de las pesadillas humanas.

—¿Bella? Es un Malebolgia común y corriente que hice.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarle así!?... Espera, ¿tu lo hiciste?— pregunto la pelirrojizo viendo la criatura y luego a Naruto, quien se monto en la parte de atrás de la carreta.

—Si, tengo más de 3 millones de esos, ni siquiera son de los fuertes, puedo crear criaturas mucho más poderosas del abismo de la muerte— dijo el Ootsutsuki girando los ojos, poniendo su espada colosal en la carreta.

Luego parpadeo, sintiendo como Belén le abrazaba de tal forma que sus pechos apresaban su cabeza de forma que se le hacía imposible sacarla de allí, ella le acariciaba el cabello y de vez en cuando le daba besos en la frente—Solo te seguía porque me parecías divertido, pero ahora… ¡Por favor vuélvete mi maestro!

—¿¡Eh!?— soltó el peliplata mientras su cabeza era restregada entre las tetas de la mujer, ahogándose entre ellas.

—Esa criatura… esa hermosa criatura que creaste supera cualquiera invocación de nigromancia que haya visto en mi vida, por favor, ¡enséñame! Te daré mi cuerpo mismo si eso deseas— ella le dijo con un enorme sonrojo, no por vergüenza, pero por una gran excitación.

—¡O-Oí, quítenmela de encima!— gruño el Ootsutsuki siendo tirado al suelo, la Dragonslayer –su espada– estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla. Ella le acariciaba la cara, el pecho, los brazos y… partes privadas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se podía ver la carreta donde Naruto y compañía pasaban siendo jalada por el Malebolgia de forma pausada, adentro se podía ver una imagen curiosa.

Olga y Chloe juntadas a un extremo, la medio elfo teniendo una charla unilateral con su señora, Astrid teniendo una cara impasible aunque algo de diversión era visible en sus ojos, Morgan mirando de mala forma a Belén, esta teniendo una cara digna de una enamorada mientras Naruto descansaba, usando los muslos de la Nigromante como almohadas, agarrando el mango de su espada con una mano y con la pelirroja acariciándole el cabello.

Por otro lado, la musculosa y gran mujer rubia dormía al lado de Naruto, y mientras el peliplata casi ni hacía ruido, Diana roncaba abiertamente.

—Morgan-san, ¿no cree que esta teniendo una cara muy amargada?— pregunto la pelirrosa con tranquilidad, aunque se veía que ella estaba bastante divertida.

La mencionada se giro con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos cerrados… con un aura purpura cubriéndola—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Flamel?

—…Nada en particular— se defendió la Ojiazul girándose a ver a Naruto, quien estaba durmiendo después de 4 días sin descanso, se había dormido apenas se acostó en el suelo, con las piernas de Belén sirviéndole de almohada.

No sería un problema de no ser porque aprovechaba para acariciarle el pelo, la cara y darle besos cuando pudiera, lo cual parecía darle en un nervio sensible a Morgan.

—Um…— Chloe de repente dejo de escuchar a Olga, sus largas orejas sacudiéndose levemente mientras daba un respingo.

La reina de los elfos oscuros tomo nota al instante de esa cara que reconocía bien—Chloe, ¿Qué oíste?— pregunto con cautela, atrayendo la atención del resto de mujeres.

Chloe había pasado una vida entera como soldado en un ejercito de monstruos relacionados con la oscuridad, lo cual iba con cosas como acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, el sigilo y oír a largas distancias hasta el más mínimo ruido.

Y eso había pasado allí.

—Son alrededor de… cuatro personas, tal vez más, pero hacen tan poco ruido que no sabría decir cuantos son. Se están acercando por los arboles— declaro sacando su espada con expresión seria, saliendo de la carreta mientras las demás se alistaban para cualquier problema.

Chloe se quedo callada, sin hacer ningún ruido, regulando su respiración, y cerrando sus ojos.

El aire a su derecha era cortado a alta velocidad.

Dio un tajo lateral mientras sentía que su espada chocaba con unos objetivos voladores, y uno paso por su mejilla derecha, dejándole un corte fino en la mejilla y la oreja.

Al ver aterrizar lo que golpeo, se puso alerta… eran unas estrellas de metal.

—Ahhh, tienes que aprender a hacer menos ruido Mizuki, y tu puntería sigue fallando mucho— escucharon en los arboles una voz netamente femenina, mientras las magas salían del carruaje rápidamente, con excepción de la nigromante.

—¡Muéstrense ahora mismo!— ordeno Olga dando un golpe al suelo con su báculo, enviando desde la punta y alrededor de la tierra, un hechizo **[Rastreo]** para sentir cualquier firma de vida, pero en los 30 metros de rango que tenía su hechizo, no sentía nada.

Hubo silencio, mientras las mujeres hacían un circulo de espalda con espalda entre ellas, buscando a su objetivo.

—La reina de los elfos, Olga Discordia, junto a su guardaespaldas Chloe, la pelirrosa es Astrid Flamel, experta en hacer Golems y Alquimia, la pelirroja es Belén Velletri, una Nigromante de alto nivel, la que queda es Morgan Lisley, también buena en la alquimia pero más centrada en Magia de Rango, sin embargo, los dos que están en la carreta no se quienes son— otra voz, igualmente femenina, hablo.

Las mujeres humanas al instante se giraron para ver a Olga y Chloe—Espera… ¿tu eres realmente la reina oscura?— pregunto Morgan mirando a las dos elfos de forma cautelosa, separándose de ellas como el resto.

—Lo soy— admitió la pelinegra mientras sentía que su enemigo se movía—. Luego podrán abandonarnos o decirnos lo que quieran, pero ahora mismo nos necesitamos mutuamente para sobrevivir.

Astrid miraba los alrededores analíticamente, antes de alzar su báculo y decir—Habla por ti— declaro, y un rayo azul salió disparado de su báculo hacía los arboles.

Una explosión después, vieron unos borrones de diferentes colores aparecer delante de la carreta.

Eran tres mujeres, que para hacer pocas las cosas, vestían ropas increíblemente ajustadas, que solo podría ser descrito como kimonos de batalla.

Esa era la mejor forma de definirlos, pues a pesar de que parecieran hechos para la batalla, también hacían poco para cubrir el cuerpo de las mujeres… no, mejor dicho, se apegaban tanto a la piel que no era difícil ver nada, de hecho, casi todas tenían un traje tan apretado que sus pezones, sus curvas e incluso los labios de sus coños eran visibles, cada una poseía cuerpos torneados y tan esculturales que a cualquier hombre le harían quedarse atónito.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos— dijo Olga al ver a las cuatro mujeres que allí había, una adulta de cabello negro azulado con un traje morado, una pelinaranja con ojos azules y un traje negro con naranja y aditamentos de metal, una mujer pelimorada con un traje violeta y ojos de igual color, por ultimo una niña de piel oscura, ojos dorado con carmesí, cabello castaño y un traje similar a la pelinaranja.

—Las guerreras de la Kitsune Kohaku, las Kunoichi— murmuro Morgan mientras sus manos empezaban a brillar en un tono verdoso, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿qué es lo que quieren ustedes aquí?

—Primero permitan que nos presentemos, ya que sabemos sus nombres, será mejor que sepan los nuestros antes que nada— dijo la pelinaranja inclinándose respetuosamente… de no ser por la obvia arrogancia en su voz—. Mi nombre es Sakura Igawa, quienes están a mi lado son mi hermana Asagi Igawa— se inclino con diversión hacía la pelinegra de traje violeta que mantenía una expresión sería—. La Legendaria Taimanin Cortadora, Rinko Akiyama— esta vez paso sus hombros por la pelimorada de vestido violeta, cuyos pechos eran fácilmente los más grandes de todas—. Y nuestra querida Kohai, Mizuki Yukikaze— declaro poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de piel oscura, que fácilmente era la de pechos más pequeñas… de hecho parecía tener un aura depresiva al estar rodeada de tantas mujeres, ni siquiera molestándole como la llamada Sakura le daba un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Tetas de vaca— mascullo la castaña con un puchero mientras Sakura la abrazaba del cuello.

—Siempre tan boca floja como siempre Nee-san— declaro Asagi sacando de su espalda una katana con el mismo color que su traje.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de la heredera de los Kitsune de nosotros?— pregunto Chloe con Olga viendo a Naruto en la carreta.

Un ojo rojo brillaba en la oscuridad, su pupila dorada viendo todo el asunto con aburrimiento. Entrecerrándose al escuchar más acerca de las llamadas Kunoichi.

La cara de la pelinaranja permanecía tan risueña e infantil como la de una niña pequeña… antes de que su sonrisa pareciera más oscura y sus ojos ganasen un brillo malicioso—¿El que esta en la carreta es el espadachín?— pregunto ella, su voz incluso había cambiado a una más madura.

—…¿Qué es lo que quieren?— pregunto Chloe nuevamente, apretando el mango de su espada de manera tentativa. Mientras que todos podían oír una sonora respiración enojada en la carreta.

Sakura tarareo una canción para si misma, mientras les daba una sonrisa inocente—Nada en particular, pero Kohaku-sensei esta muy interesada en ese hombre, dice que hasta en el país más lejano podía oler la esencia de su Chakra.

—¿Chakra? ¿No "Chakras"?— pregunto Olga entrecerrando sus ojos al oír esa palabra, mientras el Ootsutsuki inhalaba para calmarse, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez.

—Ni nosotras entendemos muy bien de lo que eso quiere decir, pero si nos disculpan, tomaremos prestado a su espadachi…

—Cada palabra, que has dicho, me enfurece más allá del plano material— declaro el peliplata levantándose y saliendo de la carreta, por el peso que llevaba al cargar su espada, la carreta se movió de forma estruendosa.

—¿E-Eh?— preguntaron todas al ver a Naruto con expresión que parecía genuinamente deseoso de matar.

Alzo una mano, y la apunto contra las Kunoichi, más en concreto, con Sakura—Tu, en especifico, ¿dices ser una Shinobi?— pregunto mientras movía la espada para recargarla en su hombro, el movimiento de esa placa de metal con tal facilidad era algo aterrador.

—¿S-Si?

—¡Respuesta errónea! **¡Shinra Tensei! ¡Bansho Tenn'in!** — declaro antes de que sus ojos saliera una onda de gravedad.

Sakura de repente fue lanzada al aire por una fuerza misteriosa, y luego fue jalada hacía Naruto mientras este tenía los ojos de un color purpura anillado—¡WHAAA!

Agarrándola del cuello, el peliplata apretó lo suficiente para sostenerla más no para ahorcarla—Deshonras a cualquier Kunoichi en el Omniverso con solo tu ropa— declaro mientras hacía una mueca de decepción al ver que las llamadas Kunoichi de ese mundo no se libraban de la regla general de mujeres con ropa—. Pero lo que me molesta más, ¿¡Qué chingados planeabas hacer!?— pregunto agarrándola de las mejillas, mirándole enojado.

—¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?— todas tenían la misma cara al ver como la pelinaranja era regañada, como si Naruto la conociera desde hace mucho.

—¡Ustedes también!— declaro girándose y mirando de forma acusadora a las demás mujeres ninjas que dieron un paso atrás por esa mirada llena de… decepción—. Puedo entender mínimamente la ropa, si, existen las misiones de seducción, pero no es para andar con esas… ¡cosas! Además, las pudimos oír desde que estaban en el bar, ¡Y tu!— nuevamente miro a Sakura que mantenía agarrada de las mejillas—. Nunca le cuentas tu plan a tu enemigo, ¡sobretodo en una misión de sigilo!

—¿¡Qu-ué se suponía que deberíamos haber hecho!?—Mizuki pregunto, temblando de vergüenza de la que desconocía el motivo ante las palabras de Naruto.

El peliplata se llevo una mano a la cara, negando con fuerza, simplemente parecía el epitome de alguien decepcionado—Son ninjas por amor a Shinigami, ¡sean sigilosas! Esperan a que sea de noche para que les ayude a esconderse, ¡y no se muevan entre los arboles! Eso solo sirve para moverse largas distancias, pero haces un ruido de los cojones al moverte sin importar lo sigiloso que seas, además, ¿¡Por qué demonios traen tacones a una misión de campo!?

—…Estoy oficialmente confundida— declaro Olga con una cara contrariada, al ver como las Kunoichi eran regañadas por Naruto de forma despiadada, que incluso ella y Chloe, que odiaban a los humanos, no podían evitar sentir algo de lastima por ellas.

 _¿¡Como es que la situación termino así!?_ Las Kunoichi se preguntaron, ahora sentadas en posición de seiza, con Naruto enfrente de ellas y usando una rama en el suelo para ilustrar las lecciones que les daba.

—La posición de rombo ayuda para defender a un solo objetivo, y si se usa a la inversa puede hacer que…

—Una emboscada sea más fácil desde todos los puntos— termino Asagi acariciándose el mentón, analizando la formación de batalla que indicaba el peliplata, no hallando falla alguna.

De repente, abrió los ojos al sentir una mano en su cabeza, y como su cabello era revuelto con gentileza, alzo la cabeza, viendo una calma sonrisa—Exacto, respuesta correcta Asagi— las palabras de Naruto la hicieron bajar la mirada con cierta vergüenza, antes de que Naruto se sentase en el suelo enfrente de ellas—. Ahora, ¿Para que nos seguían?— pregunto con más calma que antes, pareciendo que había tomado un giro de 180º en personalidad.

—Kohaku-sama dijo que quería conocerte en persona, pero que como podías ser peligroso lo mejor sería vigilarte primero— declaro Mizuki, mirando a las demás Kunoichi a su alrededor.

Ella parecía la única que le concernía ver que Naruto además de ese manto rojo no llevaba nada debajo, pudiendo ver su torso completamente—Ya veo… ¿Dónde vive…? No, es obvio que no podrían decirme donde esta el escondite de ella…

Las Kunoichi miraron a otro lado mientras el peliplata decía eso, pues de hecho, estaban apunto de decirle donde podían verse.

—Etto… Naruto-sam…san, ¿es cierto lo que dicen acerca de que usted esta masacrando a las razas no humanas?— pregunto Rinko, ya habiendo agarrado cierto respeto por el peliplata por mostrar que tenía gran experiencia en la batalla.

Las cejas del Ootsutsuki se fruncieron levemente al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer con –sinceramente– pechos gigantes—¿De donde escucharon eso?

—Hay rumores sobre un hombre desalmado que masacra a sus enemigos, incluso se dice que dejo la ciudad de los elfos oscuros pintada en la sangre de los hombres, y que las mujeres fueron…

—Es en parte cierto— declaro, haciendo que las mujeres ninja se tensaran enfrente suyo, solo para que el alzara una mano antes de continuar—. ¿Conocen al escuadrón Kuroinu?

—S-Si, dijeron que se habían renegado contra la alianza de los siete escudos, y-y que dentro de unos días atacara el reino de la Princesa Alicia.

Naruto asentía a lo que Sakura decía, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos por lo ultimo—¿Días? ¿No semanas?

Rinko volvió a hablar entonces, esta vez con seriedad—Nos informaron que por la perdida de tropas monstruo, el escuadrón de bestias se reagrupo alrededor de la ciudad de Eeoh y planean atacar en dos días, no, mejor dicho queda un día, y es posible que incluso ya estén atacando.

Gruñendo, el peliplata se levanto—¿Desde cuando se reagruparon?

—Hace tres días, antes iban a ser dos semanas por lo que tengo entendido.

—Un segundo, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Dos días— indico Astrid al peliplata.

—¿¡Dos días!? ¿¡Por qué no me despertaron!?— pregunto medio alarmado.

—Tratamos, parecía que habías muerto— indico Chloe con rostro algo molesto, la situación del reino humano no podía importarle menos… sin embargo, esos seguían siendo soldados traidores a su señora.

Suspirando con fuerza, el peliplata negó levemente—¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar donde la Reina Nualia?— le pregunto a Olga, esta sin decir mucho, alzo su báculo el cual brillo unos instantes en un color verde, para luego bajarlo.

—Dos días. A la velocidad que vamos llegaríamos a Eeoh en cinco días.

—…Bien, aquí nos separamos— declaro el peliplata sacando su bolsa de la carreta y poniéndosela alrededor.

Olga parpadeo levemente ante lo que el peliplata dijo—¿Disculpa?

—La capucha roja que llevo me puede llevar a donde quiera una sola vez, antes de destruirse— declaro mientras se paraba enfrente de la elfo oscuro—. Mi Malebolgia las llevara hasta la torre de Nualia, luego volverá conmigo, yo… nosotros— dijo viendo a Morgan y las otras dos mujeres—. Iremos a la ciudad de Eeoh para encargarnos de los perros.

—Kohaku-sensei decía la verdad, esos rumores eran mentira— murmuro la Yukikaze mientras veía como el peliplata le indicaba a las mujeres que agarraran un trozo de la capucha y sacaba a la dormida amazona para ponérsela en el hombro.

—…Bien, supongo que esta es la despedida— declaro Olga con la misma calma y frialdad que la caracterizaban.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros—Parece que si, aunque supongo que nos vamos a ver de nuevo muy pronto— declaro extendiéndole una mano a la reina.

Parpadeo levemente.

Olga había puesto ambas manos sobre sus hombros, de forma gentil, mientras se inclinaba más cerca de él.

Pudo haberla detenido en cualquier segundo, y sin embargo, quería ver los motivos para hacer eso.

Lo primero que Olga noto cuando sus labios tocaron los de Naruto era el estado de estos, secos, duros y ásperos. No eran particularmente incomodos para besar, es más, daba una ligera sensación de satisfacción el sentirlos volverse más suaves con el toque de los suyos.

Los labios de él eran duros y secos, la boca de alguien que apenas y se cuidaba a si mismo, los labios de ella eran tan suaves como la seda y húmedos, daban una sensación que cualquier hombre mataría por sentir.

Sus manos grandes y duras, llenas de cayos por manejar armas, acariciaron su desnuda espalda.

Ahora tan cerca, con Naruto agarrándola de la espalda, y viéndola fijamente, pudo olerle. Era sudor, tierra y Naruto, nada más. No había esencias de madera, de cítricos, de flores, ni siquiera el aroma de alguna cosa que no fuese el olor de Naruto.

Ella deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, provocándole sentir un escalofrío. Podría indicar el momento preciso en que sintió un hueso mal soldado en su antebrazo, por la forma tan cuidadosa y delicada de su tacto, era como si lo analizase con el mayor de los cuidados.

Trataba de extender sus brazos para ir a la espalda de Naruto, una espalda demasiado diferente a la suya: ancha, fuerte y llena de cicatrices fantasmales, recuerdos de batallas pasadas. Se abrazó a ese torso quemado por el sol, picado por los mosquitos, golpeado por los enemigos y araño uno de los hombros desnudos debajo de.

Algo le decía que su respiración en ese momento era bastante dispareja a la de Naruto en ese momento, lenta y entrecortada, pero no le importaba en ese momento, menos la mirada de muerte que Morgan y Belén le daban, menos la mirada semi-divertida de Astrid, y la incrédula de Chloe.

Arañó ligeramente los hombros de Naruto, sintiendo cómo los músculos se contraían bajo su toque. Separándose lentamente del peliplata con finos hilos de saliva escurriendo de sus bocas.

El peliplata la tenía agarrada de la cintura, dándole una mirada curiosa—¿Y eso?

—Mis gracias por salvar mi reino— declaro Olga, e incluso con su piel de color chocolate Naruto podía ver el sonrojo de la reina de los elfos oscuros.

—Para tener 700 años, sin duda te comportas como una adolescente enamorada— declaro de forma divertida, antes de separarse de ella… notando con cierta vergüenza que había tirado a Diana al suelo. Rascándose la mejilla, la recogió y nuevamente la puso sobre su hombro—. Me pregunto que me darás cuando mate a todos los de Kuroinu entonces— declaro con una sonrisa desafiante.

Una sonrisa igual apareció en la cara de Olga mezclada con un toque de arrogancia, pudo ver una extraña mezcla de ira y… ¿celos? brillando en los ojos de Chloe, y podía sentir como dos lados de su capacha eran jalados de forma algo brusca.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Ahora que harán?— pregunto Naruto a las Kunoichi… antes de notar su falta de presencia allí, notando que había desaparecido—. ¿Are? ¿Se pueden teletranspor…? Ah no— murmuro al ver que de hecho solo se escondieron entre los arboles, para las demás fue verlas desaparecer.

—Bien… creo que eso termina con nuestros asuntos aquí por ahora— declaro Olga mientras veía como Naruto se daba la vuelta.

—Meh, conociendo mi suerte, nos volveremos a ver pronto— declaro mientras agarraba un extremo de la capucha.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que la elfo pelinegra hablara de nuevo—¿Crees que estarás bien? Además de los humanos, hay muchos monstruos además de los ogros a los que te enfrentaste antes.

Chloe se quedo al margen de la conversación, y no tenía que voltearse a ver la cara de Naruto para saber que sonreía como un genuino loco—Estaré bien, son justo mi tipo— declaro, y la elfo rubia se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

Al igual que su maestra, ella le debía la libertad a él, y aunque no iba a darle algo similar a ella, lo único que podía hacer era desearle suerte.

Camino hasta él, y puso su mano en su hombro, apunto de despedirse del peliplata por lo que esperaba fuera un buen tiempo, pero no pudo.

Olga parpadeo al ver como en una nube de azufre y humo, el grupo desaparecía... incluida Chloe.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apareciendo encima de una torre casi destruida, Naruto miro el paisaje con una sonrisa tranquila y a la vez demencial, fuego y cadáveres por doquier, su sonrisa lentamente crecía en una mueca de salvajismo e ira al ver como los mercenarios humanos y no humanos ya estaban violando a algunas de las mujeres en el lugar.

—Oí— le dijo a las mujeres detrás suyo, sin notar con exactitud que Chloe termino junto a ellos, pero todas las cabezas se giraron hacía él—. Dejen que yo me haga cargo de esto, tengo ganas de masacrar un poco.

* * *

 **Cometh The Hour - Bleach: The Hell Verse**

No se espero una respuesta.

Salto de a torre como si fuese un ave tomando el vuelo, la capa roja detrás suyo consumiéndose en humo gris y azufre, su sonrisa afilada y blanca con sus ojos ahora ambos de color rojo daban una visión de pesadilla.

Aterrizo en el suelo enfrente de dos grupos de personas.

Enfrente suyo, habían hombres con ropas negras y grises, protegidos por armaduras de cuero, detrás suyo estaban un grupo de caballeros con armaduras blancas y una tela roja alrededor del cuello como símbolo.

—Juguemos un poco ¡Veamos quien llega más rápido al infierno!— exclamo antes de un manto hecho de flamas negras le cubriese, y de el, fue como si la oscuridad misma tomase forma.

Tres katanas fueron creadas en cada mano del Ootsutsuki, y el mango rectangular de las armas quedo entre los espacios de los dedos del peliplata, y así mismo, más espadas fueron formadas en diferentes lugares en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Tres en cada mano, uno en cada rodilla, uno en cada pie, una en la boca, haciendo once espadas en completo.

Naruto alzo uno de sus pies con Katana, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo en forma de burla, instando al grupo de mercenarios a acercarse—¿Y este fenómeno que se cree?— pregunto uno de los mercenarios sujetando su espada.

Una risa divertida vino de la boca de Naruto, tapada por la katana… un segundo antes de dar un brinco.

Seis espadas bajaron sobre la carne de los mercenarios. En particular, descendieron sobre los brazos y caras de los soldados humanos, tendones y hueso fueron cortados, la sangre voló por el aire, salpicando la cara de Naruto con ella.

Giro en el aire, por la cantidad de espadas que tenía, siguió con el torbellino de sangre y cortes que iban a las piernas y el torso, cortando la carne como un carnicero, mientras las seis espadas en sus manos se enterraban, atravesando la caja torácica de los dos mercenarios que estaban debajo suyo hasta cortar de lado a lado por completo, enterrándose en al suelo, manteniéndose en equilibrio mientras mantenía sujeta las espadas.

En sus pies y rodillas, las espadas se movieron como látigos por el movimiento de sus piernas, dando con exactitud, cortando brazos y partiendo el cráneo a la mitad, y luego, soltó las espadas en sus pies.

—¡Carajo!— mascullo uno de los mercenarios al ver como las espadas habían justamente decapitado a varios de sus compañeros que se estaban divirtiendo con las ciudadanas.

Las espadas parecían tener vida propia, cuando chocaban en una pared, rebotaban como pelotas y justamente apuntaban al cuello, las cabezas rodaban, y las mujeres bañadas en semen y sangre retrocedían aterradas.

—Haaa~— suspiro Naruto sacando las tres espadas de los cadáveres en las que estaban, volviéndolas a guardar junto al resto de espadas en el manto de oscuridad que llevaba, al menos para aquellos que le veían, así era.

Luego atrapo con las manos las dos katanas que faltaban, dándole una larga lamida al filo bañado en sangre de sus armas, sus ojos ahora rojos parecían como un tigre vigilando su comida. Los mercenarios retrocediendo ante esa imagen, incluso los caballeros que hasta hace segundos estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas, retrocedieron con miedo.

—¡Alicia-sama, tenga cuidado!— exclamo una voz femenina en un alto castillo hecho de ladrillos de roca, para que el peliplata girase su cuello.

La sonrisa de lujuriosa sed de matar paso a una hastiada—¡Vamos, se supone que es una guerrera! ¿¡No podía tener una armadura al menos!? ¿¡Qué demonios visten las que la acompañan!?— pregunto alzando las manos al aire al ver a la princesa Alicia Artractus.

Bien podía estar más vestida que Chloe y Olga, y básicamente todas las mujeres que había visto antes, pero no era nada más que una falda blanca con adornos a los lados, solamente una tela blanca bordada con dorado tapaba sus bragas. ¡Y podía verlas desde allí! Su vientre ejercitado estaba completamente descubierto, y sus pechos eran tapados por unas especies de protecciones azules, y… y nada más, tal vez lo único por encima de las elfos que conocía es que tenía botas y guantes para tapar sus brazos.

 _¿Y… que esta viendo?_ Pensó el Ootsutsuki, mientras hacía su espada hacía atrás para atravesarle la cabeza a uno de los mercenarios.

Sus ojos empezaron a tener venas resaltadas en los pómulos, y empezó a ver atreves de las paredes, cerrando los ojos antes de suspirar—Ahh, ya me estoy cansando de esto— declaro antes de que el manto de oscuridad desapareciese, y justo como ese manto desapareció, Naruto ya no estaba allí.

—¿Como puede ser esto?— murmuro Alicia con ira apenas contenida al ver como estaban un grupo de seis monjas desnudadas enfrente de un grupo de demonios pequeños, atadas a muros de madera sostenidos por gigantescos ogros.

Uno de ellos salto sobre una monja de cabello rubio castaño y ojos morados, lamiéndola la mejilla y haciendo que lagrimas bajasen por la cara de la joven.

—¡No! ¡Para! ¡Te lo ruego!— suplico una chica pelinegra de lentes, con uno de esos pequeños diablos teniendo su pene apuntando contra su vagina.

—¡Auxilio!— rogo una joven de cabello castaño rizado, con un demonio propio teniendo su miembro enfrente de su cara desesperada.

El que parecía el líder de los pequeños diablos se rio, con una espada en manos mientras veía a la princesa guerrera con sus ojos amarillos—¡Ahora, todos estamos ansiosos por comenzar! ¡Por profanar a estas piadosas hermanas que dedican sus vidas a la diosa! ¡Ellas continúan rogándonos que las follemos hasta que mueran!

La princesa de cabello rubio temblaba por la ira y frustración al oír las palabras de ese monstruo—¡Malditos bastardos, como se…!

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el mismo diablo—Bueno, ¡tienes el mejor lugar reservado para presenciarlo! ¡Este maravilloso espectáculo esta por comenzar!— declaro, alzando su espada con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Espectáculo…?— cuestiono la princesa, pero nuevamente, se quedo a media palabra mientras veía a una figura aparecer detrás del diablo.

Este por si mismo era alto, tanto como un joven adulto, pero detrás suyo, una figura negra miraba al demonio, y el casco con figura de lobo parecía sonreír ante la mirada incrédula del diablo.

Luego… oscuridad.

Los siguientes segundos donde el demonio no podía sentir su cuerpo fue cuando noto que su cabeza había sido arrancada, y que su cuello estaba siendo masticado, antes de morir con esa sensación grabada en su mente.

Colmillos de metal cerniéndose sobre el demonio.

Eso fue lo que todos vieron, desde el resto de monstruos hasta los soldados hombres y mujeres que vieron al cuerpo sin cabeza convulsionar, sangre escurriendo de su carótida, antes de cae al suelo pesadamente.

El guerrero de armadura negra saco una colosal espada que estaba en su espalda, y con ella, dio un movimiento circular.

La espada era demasiado grande y demasiado pesada para ser llamada una espada, de hecho, era más como un enorme trozo de meta, ni siquiera tenía filo, pero la masa enorme de acero desgarraba la carne.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

La espada corto a los diablos en fila, cambiando el lugar donde apuntaba mientras giraba.

 **Matadragones,** la espada que giraba Naruto, funcionaba de tal forma que mataría de un golpe a cualquier cosa con su tamaño, y con la dificultad que era siquiera mover la espada, aun más lo era detener su movimiento.

Así que no había razón para querer detenerlo.

Como un remolino, giro sobre su propio eje, en un segundo giro, el torso de los ogros fue cortado como mantequilla, con un tercero, una a una, las cabezas, las tripas, las extremidades de los diablos cayeron al suelo, y con el cuarto, se detuvo.

Sus pies chirriaron con el suelo, levantando una estelo de polvo, su espada sacudiendo la sangre que la cubría, y su capa negra tapando parte de su cuerpo mientras le daba una mirada con los ojos rojos de la armadura a las monjas.

Para ellas, fue como ver a un lobo salvaje en toda su majestuosidad, un lobo salvaje luchando contra los monstruos, y que bien podría ser un…

—Kami— murmuro la joven de lentes al verlo cargar una espada que nadie más podría cargar, al verlo sin deseos de matarlas, no, si quisiera hacerles algo, ya lo habría hecho.

No notaron como en el ultimo giro, el guerrero de armadura negra corto las cuerdas que las ataban, y como si la armadura tuviera vida propia, el casco se retrajo, dejando ver la cara de aquel que sería su salvador.

Bañado en sangre y suciedad, las veía con su ojo derecho, el rojo, cuya pupila dorada y rasgada parecía la mirada de una bestia celestial, su cabello plateado y erizado mojado por la sangre—¿Estas bien?

Trato de sonar reconfortante, y fallo, su voz sonaba como la de un guerrero hecho para intimidar, pero para las monjas era escuchar la voz de un protector. Inconscientemente, la monja rubia de ojos morados se arrodillo.

Naruto simplemente verifico que ellas estuvieran a salvo, antes de girar su cabeza hacía una incrédula Alicia y a sus caballeros—Eres la Princesa Alicia, ¿verdad?— pregunto de forma grave y que no daba lugar a segundas respuestas.

La rubia trago, y considero por unos instantes que quien estaba allí era un monstruo peor que los anteriores, un monstruo bañado en la sangre y viseras—Así es, ¿Qué… quien eres tu y que deseas?

—Lo que deseo es simple, y creo que tu estarás de acuerdo con eso— declaro mientras los ojos de Alicia temblaban ante su mirada fija, de la cual, un veterano de guerra temblaría.

—¡Habla entonces!

Los ojos del Ootsutsuki nuevamente volvieron a rojo carmín, la pupila dorada parecía apunto de fundirse en un mar de sangre brillante—Retira a tus soldados, no quiero terminar matándolos a ellos también.

—¿Matarlos? ¿¡De que hablas!? ¿¡Qué es lo que deseas!?— pregunto ella de nuevo, esta vez, su voz sonaba casi desesperada… era miedo, miedo hacía ese peliplata que parecía un demonio de lo más profundo del abismo.

Naruto le sonrió.

No fue una sonrisa cálida, no fue una sonrisa reconfortante, ni mucho menos una encantadora y enamoradora sonrisa.

No, era una sonrisa tan grande que mostraba las encías, con una mirada que decía el como deseaba matar algo muy pronto.

—Simple, princesa. **Matar a los perros negros.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Para que se hagan una idea de cual mujer es de donde**

 **Morgan Lisley – Dragon's Crown**

 **Belén Velletri – la hechicera Nigromante de Dragon's Crown**

 **Astrid Flamel – Kuroinu 2 (que nombre tan original para una secuela)**

 **Diana – la Amazona de Dragon's Crown**

 **Kohaku – la Kitsune de Kuroinu 2**

 **Las Kunoichi en este y futuros caps son del hentai Taimanin Asagi**

 **Un detalle, Naruto va a tener una relación con todas las mujeres en este fic, si, todas, hasta las monjas, las caballero y las soldados… solo que no soy el tipo de poner un lemon después de que Naruto apenas conoce a la chica, yo diría que de hecho, el primer lemon será en el cap 9, tal vez antes o después, todo depende de la trama.**

 **Con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	5. Cuervo de Ceniza

**.**

 **REEESPONDAMOS** **REVIEWS**

 **Para** **yahikopainakatsuki300**

Pues... no te equivocas :b

 **Para** **Double Danger**

Me agrada que te guste, este Naruto es la definición de: "Ese hijo de puta que no puedes matar y que si lo logras, solo lo pondras más enojado, revivira para matarte" y gracias por decir que soy un gran escritor, aunque personalmente no me considero tan bueno :b

 **Para** **TaoRyu**

¿Las monjas? Toda Eostia lo mirara como un dios al final de este fic xd

 **Para** **XLGDarkness**

Pues lei tu fic y no esta nada mal, me gusto el lemon con Chloe 7w7

Es más que nada porque este Naruto ha peleado toda su vida sin descanso, y obvio eso le da poco tiempo para acicalarse, eso si, como a mitad del fic Naruto se pondra re-sensual :b

 **Para** **Silvers D Hei**

Y eso que pense que la parte de las Kunoichi quedo medio exagerada xd. Y eso es lo que pasa cuando un protagonista de seinen vive en un mundo de shonen, en todo caso, la razón de ayudarlas es por razones personales, y más que ayudarles, lo que busca es matar a los mercenarios de Kuroinu.

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92**

Eso... de hecho tiene sentido, Naruto tendria alrededor de 11 en este fic entonces, y es de las epocas más oscuras en su vida. Aunque por otro lado, no se si le puede poner esa edad, ya que haria a las mujeres unas pedofila por otro ladoooooo... :b

 **Para** **Diegoxx24**

Obvio :b

 **Para** **alucar09**

¡Gracias!

 **Para Kisuned**

¡Gracias! ×2

 **Para** **Alex-Flyppy**

La verdad es que trato de que en cada cap suceda algo importante, así no aburrir a nadie :b

Ufff, el lemon que planeo con todas xv

Si crees que Umu es genial, espera a ver su contraparte :D

Segun tengo entendido, Celestine tiene sellada a la diosa elfo de la luz, pero por tenerla sellada es que es debil, por eso no peleo ni nada, mientras que Olga es fuerte y todo, pero tampoco es que pueda pelear contra ejercitos.

Belén va a tener un orgasmo cuando vea otras criaturas que Naruto puede invocar xd

Las monjas seran algo que acompañara a Naruto por años xd

 **Para** **Edgar717**

El asunto es que el fic luego se volvera la mitad de lemon la mitad de combates despues de ese cap xd

 **Para** **daizuke**

Exaaaacto

 **Para** **alejogod1205**

Me mataras despues de leer este cap xd

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **El Cuervo de Ceniza**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En la ciudad de Feoh, un fenómeno inimaginable sucedía ante los ojos de sus habitantes, una muestra de pura masacre en la mera definición de la palabra.

Los soldados de la Princesa Alicia Artractus retrocedieron, y cuando los mercenarios del escuadrón de los perros negros creyeron que habían ganado, fueron despertados de ese sueño tonto.

Oscuridad.

Eso fue el fenómeno sobrenatural que había en Feoh.

En las paredes, en el suelo e incluso en el cielo, había una absoluta oscuridad que se extendía como los suaves ríos de los Bosques del Sur, la oscuridad que consumía la luz se extendía por toda la ciudad.

Pero no era el anochecer, al contrario, era apenas el medio día, no, esa oscuridad era motivo de algo más, algo innatural.

Cuando la oscuridad se extendió hasta cubrir el entorno donde estaban los mercenarios humanos… ojos aparecieron en la oscuridad, ojos rojos.

Alarmados, los humanos vieron a esa oscuridad, a sus múltiples ojos, y la oscuridad les vio de regreso, y tan fácil como eso, una sonrisa… dientes aparecieron.

Bocas sin lenguas que susurraban presagios de muerte, ojos sin retina ni parpados, la oscuridad se despego de las paredes, y tomo forma en el aire.

Cuchillas.

Los mercenarios de Kuroinu sintieron que sabían lo que venía al ver la oscuridad tomar forma de cuchillas, con sus dientes en forma de cierra, con sus ojos viéndolos a todos, rodeándolos de forma omnipresente.

El primero en ver lo que sucedería fue el líder del escuadrón, en el que dos cuchillas con un simple tajo a sus rodillas cortaron justo en el cartílago y el hueso que les unía, pero el grito que se suponía que iba a soltar fue tapado por otra cuchilla de oscuridad que se metió en su boca.

Los dientes como cierra cortaron sus propios dientes y sus encías, picaron su lengua y sus mejillas, luego empezaron a moverse de forma circular a lento ritmo, para luego empezar a meterse más adentro.

La oscuridad formaba pequeñas cuchillas, tan finas como un hilo, que se metían debajo de sus uñas y las arrancaban, luego metiéndose por la herida, cortando desde el interior los dedos, extendiendo su tamaño una vez que llegaban dentro del cuerpo.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad no solo se limitaba a un lugar, atacaba en todos, y se metían en cada agujero en el cuerpo, inclusive los poros, y una vez que entraban, hacían sufrir.

Ojos, oídos, nariz, boca, ano, uretra, poros.

Una vez que entraba allí, la oscuridad usaba sus pequeños dientes o simplemente tomaba forma de picos, para luego empezar a rasgar.

Llegando lentamente al estomago, la oscuridad fue misericordiosa, y agarro uno de los extremos del intestino delgado junto al grueso, y jalo.

Para los que podían ver tremenda oda al horror, fue ver como un hilo de negrura jalaba algo dentro de la boca del mercenario más muerto que vivo, y esta vez escucharon un grito de horror y agonía pura, con los intestinos saliéndole de la boca… literalmente.

Fue cuestión de minutos en realidad, pues aquella oscuridad parecía no deseosa de terminar pronto, es más, se detenía justo cuando el mercenario estaba apunto de morir por el shock del dolor, antes de volver a continuar.

La razón de que ninguno de sus hombres le ayudase era meramente por el puro terror que les daba ver aquello, al menos así fueron los primeros 15 minutos, el resto del tiempo, fue por enfrentar sus propias torturas.

Órganos licuados, desollados vivos, cortar extremidades en trozos pequeños para hacerlos tragar, la oscuridad era creativa, pues ninguno de esos soldados tenía una muerte parecida a la otra, cada uno estaba en su propio infierno personal.

La oscuridad se teñía de carmín, y esa tortura inhumana era alargada por minutos, cuando alguien finalmente alcanzaba el limite en cuanto a dolor, la oscuridad los empalaba desde abajo, hasta que salía por arriba de sus cráneos, usando sus cabezas como trofeo al terminar con aquello.

Uno a uno, primero fueron un par.

Luego paso a unas decenas.

Luego a cientos.

Y luego las cabezas de cada mercenario fueron empaladas y alzadas en lo alto, cual trofeos de guerra.

— **Genshiku.**

Una voz se escucho en el cataclismo silencio que había en esa oscuridad, en ese vacío, para que luego se contrajese sobre si misma, dejando las cabezas en picas de piedra.

Parado a un lado de Alicia, Naruto se encontraba tapado con la armadura negra que le caracterizaba, pero con un manto de lo que solo se le podría describir como oscuridad viviente rodeándole, como alquitrán caía por los extremos de la torre, y lo único que pudieron ver la Princesa y sus soldados era como las cabezas estaban en aquellas picas.

Mientras tanto, el mismo manto negro cubría a las monjas, y donde a los mercenarios los torturaba de formas indescriptiblemente horrorosas, se cernía sobre las jóvenes con suavidad, cubriendo la desnudes de ellas.

—Bien, ya he terminado con los humanos, además de esas cosas de antes, ¿hay más monstruos?— pregunto con calma el peliplata, los ojos rojos de la armadura veían a Alicia con casi suavidad.

—No que yo sepa… se que debería estar horrorizada por tremenda masacre… pero aun así… esto es simplemente sorprendente— declaro la rubia totalmente ida, recibiendo una risa de parte del Ootsutsuki quien luego respondió con una pregunta.

—¿Por qué había un gigantesco agujero en los muros del castillo?

Alicia apretó las manos, viendo el fuego que se atenuaba lentamente de las casas y torres en los alrededores—Alguien de nuestro lado nos traiciono y planto una bomba en el lado más desprotegido de los muros, aun no sabemos quien, pero tomaremos una investigación primero.

—Fue ese viejo de por allá— declaro Naruto alzando una mano, apuntándole a un hombre anciano con un traje aristocrático.

Alicia giro su cabeza para ver de quien hablaba Naruto, y se sorprendió al ver a Thomas Beardsley, el ministro de la ciudad y en general del fuerte que ella protegía—Naruto-san, ese es el ministro Thomas, es prácticamente el líder de la ciudad Feoh, y él…

—Huele a pólvora.

En el instante que el peliplata hablo, no dejo un solo segundo de duda para las demás caballeros a su alrededor, para aparecer enfrente del ministro, agarrándole de la cara y estampándolo contra la pared.

Tuvo que saltar para hacer ello, y tuvo que regular su fuerza para no matarlo, pero en menos de un parpadeo, las dos mujeres caballeros ya estaban detrás suyo con sus armas apuntando a su cuello.

—¡Suelta al ministro en este instante!— declaro la princesa rubia de forma sería, y el ojo rojo derecho del casco le veía fijamente, intimidándolas a todas antes de ver como empezaba a olfatear al ministro Thomas unos segundos, antes de meter la cabeza y que con sus colmillos de metal sacase un objeto del saco.

Era una especie de bola de metal platinada, con un circulo mágico en el centro, donde tenía un botón—¿Un detonador mágico?— pregunto una de los soldados, con Naruto presionando el botón con sus dientes y mostrando que ya había sido pulsado.

—De seguro pensó que si usaba un detonador a distancia nadie sabría que era él quien planto las bombas, pero el detonador en si huele a pólvora, fue él— tiro el detonador al aire, con Alicia atrapándolo.

La rubia miro el objeto unos segundos, antes de mirar al ministro con mirada severa—Llévenlo al calabozo, nos encargaremos de sacar toda la información que pueda. En cuanto a ti…

La Ojiazul se quedo callada al ver como la armadura se giraba para verle fijamente, tragando intimidada a pesar de que no mostraba signos de agresividad, pero por su sola apariencia atemorizante—¿Si?

—Escolten a…

—Naruto.

—Escolten a Naruto y a las monjas a las habitaciones del castillo, en nombre de toda la ciudad de Feoh, le agradezco por haber salvado nuestra ciudad— para sorpresa de las caballeros, las monjas e inclusive Naruto, ella se inclino en agradecimiento—. Mil gracias, Naruto-sama.

El peliplata se quedo callado, antes de que alzase la mirada—¿Podrían darle espacio a ellas también?— pregunto al instante que el resto de mujeres presentes veían a las compañeras de Naruto bajar lentamente, más que nada, por un hechizo de levitación de Morgan.

Al llegar al castillo donde estaban, la pelinegra suspiro aliviada, para luego posar su mirada molesta en el guerrero de armadura negra—¡Eres tan maleducado!— le exclamo ella enojada.

En respuesta, el Ootsutsuki inclino su cabeza a un lado—¿Y eso sería por?

—¡Nos dejaste en medio de la torre más alta de la ciudad y luego se derrumbo! Ni siquiera fuiste a revisar si alguna de nosotras estaba bien, nunca he conocido un hombre menos caballeroso.

Nuevamente, hubo un silencio de un par de segundos—…¿Qué hay de los mercenarios que trataban de violar a las mujeres entonces?— pregunto el Ojimixto curioso, sonando mínimamente divertido.

Todos escucharon el sonoro "¡Hmph!" de la Lisley, viéndola alzar el pecho de tal forma que sus senos se movieron de forma algo violenta—Que grandes— murmuro una de las soldados de Alicia, una joven de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color.

Naruto carraspeo, para luego mirar a las monjas—Así que, ¿Dónde viven ustedes... una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… seis?— pregunto contándolas a todas y luego analizándolas una a una.

La primera era una chica pelinegra con ojos del mismo color cubiertos por lentes, con unos pechos copa D.

La segunda era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos morados, parecida a Alicia de no ser porque su cara era más joven además de que donde la princesa tenía una copa CC+ la monja apenas tenía una BB.

La tercera era una de cabello violeta, tapado por su gorro de monja, ojos de color café, un par de mechones bajaban por su cara inocente, con una copa D, más pequeña que la pelinegra.

La cuarta era una castaña rojiza, parecía la mayor de todas, con unos pechos de copa E+, y ojos morados, parecía bastante tímida al ver la mirada que tenía sobre ella.

La quinta era una castaña de cabello largo, apenas teniendo una copa B, también siendo la segunda más baja de todas y ojos azules.

Y la sexta era una rubia de cabello largo con ojos negros, y con una copa C, ella sin duda era la más baja de todas.

—¿Usted es Kami-sama?— pregunto la pelinegra, arrodillada enfrente de Naruto.

—Sinceramente… no lo se— declaro al ver como las demás se arrodillaban como su hermana—. ¿Ehh?

—Kumari-Neesama tiene razón de arrodillarse, Kami-sama ha tomado una forma terrenal para salvarnos— dijo la de cabello rojizo, generando asentimientos en todas las demás.

Una expresión disgustada apareció debajo de la armadura—Oí, levántense.

Sin embargo, aunque dudosas de acatar sus ordenes, ellas no parecían que pudieran—No podemos, es irrespetuoso mirar cara a cara a un ser tan superior como usted— la rubia de ojos negros negó, y parecía estar esperando alguna clase de castigo. Ella y las demás monjas mantenían sus manos en posición de rezo.

—¡Paren de rezar de una vez!— gruño, haciéndolas a todas las que se encontraban allí encogerse sobre si mismas.

—Pe-Pe-Pero Kami-sama.

—"Pe-Pe-Pero Kami-sama" nada, ¡levántense!— bramo mientras ellas temblorosas se paraban—. No soporto a las persona así, en verdad, estaban apunto de ser violadas y ni siquiera trataron de defenderse.

Las monjas se arrodillaron rápidamente—¡Lo lamentamos, Kami-sama!

—¡Levántense!— bramó apuntando hacía arriba—. Si ustedes me van a seguir al menos van a ser unas guerreras, yo no les voy a estar cuidando.

Alicia le miro sorprendida—¿Eres una especie de demonio guerrero?

—Que maleducada, ya te dije que me llamo Naruto— declaro el nombrado cruzándose de brazos con la armadura retrayendo nuevamente el casco, mostrando su cara.

Alicia era apenas más baja que Naruto, con 1.67 m, la diferencia era mínima, pero ella sentía que no se podía comparar con quien la miraba fijo—Mejor encarguémonos del ministro— declaro ella mientras trataba de dar un paso al frente, el solo estar cerca de Naruto le daba un temblor entero a su cuerpo.

Algo era claro en su mente.

No podía permitir que alguien así se acercase a Prim.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En una tina de baño con una buena cantidad de vapor, Naruto dejo descansar todo su cuerpo sobre el agua, con un suspiro largo, se estiro hasta que sus extremidades sobresalieran de la tina.

—Me estoy tomando demasiados baños para mi gusto— murmuro el peliplata mientras metía su cabeza en el agua, viendo como restos de sangre y carne caían, manchando el agua de rojo—. Yare Yare Daze— murmuro rascándose el pelo en busca de cualquier rastro de sus enemigos sobre él.

Suspiro cómodo al terminar, saliendo del baño que se había tornado café y rojo.

En verdad que estaba necesitando ese baño.

Agito su pelo, como un perro, se saco el agua que tenía encima antes de extender sus brazos hacía la silla donde estaba su ropa –su pantalón– y poniéndoselo, salió de allí.

Al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta del cuarto, él se encontraba sacando ropa Shinobi de su bolsa—Pase— permitió mientras se cambiaba.

Justo cuando hablo, la puerta se abrió—Oí, la princesa de los humanos dice que vayas a su oficina… ¿Qué estas haciendo?— empezó a hablar Chloe, la que había entrado por la puerta, solo para quedarse congelada a media palabra cuando vio al peliplata semidesnudo leyendo un pergamino en la cama mientras se ponía una rara ropa.

—¿Ah? Oh, esto, le pedí información a las caballeros de Alicia sobre los Perros, aparentemente, les mandaron a todas las princesas guerreras un documento sobre que su país será ahora el "Reino del Servicio" o algo por el estilo.

La elfo rubia frunció el ceño, su cara contrayéndose de disgusto—Que asqueroso. Típico de los humanos.

Poniéndose unas botas, el peliplata se giro a verla con expresión sarcástica—Si, porque los ogros de Olga no violaban sin parar a las mujeres de todos los lugares— terminando de ponerse la bota, mascullo—. Jodida hipócrita.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi señora, los humanos le hacían lo mismo a las mujeres de nuestra raza!— exclamo Chloe viéndolo ajustar una camisa de rejilla a su torso.

Terminando de ponerse una chaqueta negra manga larga con franjas blancas en los brazos, Naruto se paro enfrente de la elfo mestiza. Chloe era un poco más baja que Olga, así que ella medía apenas lo mismo que el Ootsutsuki.

Ella le miro, sus ojos vagaron levemente para abajo y arriba, analizándole, y luego le vio.

Unas botas negras que le llegaban 20 centímetros debajo de la rodilla, unos pantalones negros holgados, una camisa de rejilla y encima una chaqueta de color negro con dos franjas rojas en los brazos, a un lado de la chaqueta tenía una protección una pieza de pecho decorada compuesta de obsidiana y acero de Damasco, además de que la pieza del pecho está diseñada con numerosas letras escritas en oro, llevaba guantes sin dedos negros.

Además, llevaba antebrazos y espinilleras negros con decoraciones de rubí y oro. Y si tuviera mejor ojo, habría visto como debajo de la ropa tenía un traje negro completamente apegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Era cosa suya, tal vez, pero él se miraba un poco más alto, además de que su cabello plateado se miraba más cuidado, acondicionado y mantenido. Más que el color de la plata, su cabello parecía tener el color de la ceniza.

Sin la suciedad, la sangre y las heridas ya sanadas, la cara de Naruto se miraba menos como la de un animal, es más, hasta podía decir que era guapo, tenía una cara bastante definida y sin grasa, cincelada como el más fino mármol, una mandíbula recta y firme, con cejas marcadas.

—Maldita sea— gruño apretando los ojos enfrente de ella, sus dientes crujieron levemente—. No sabes las ganas que tengo que matarte.

La elfo oscura dio un paso atrás, intimidada.

Por un segundo, había olvidado que quien estaba enfrente de ella era la misma cosa que había diezmado a todos los monstruos y mercenarios en una ciudad por si solo—¿Qué te detiene?

Y quiso arrancarse la lengua, al tratar de decirle eso con valor, ni siquiera entendiendo porque lo dijo.

—Porque tienes los mismos ojos que yo una vez tuve— declaro dándose la vuelta para poner su bolsa dentro de la protección en su pecho.

Los ojos rojos de la mestiza parpadearon, su cara dejo el miedo y paso a la sorpresa—¿Eh?

—Mira… yo no soy ningún héroe, mato a los perros y a los monstruos porque tengo y quiero hacerlo, pero si en vez de Vault fueran tu y Olga quienes los comandan, créeme, yo no las habría violado, las habría matado apenas las vi— declaro apretando el documento que los mercenarios de los perros negros se habían encargado de repartir por todo el continente de Serenusu—. Pero… tu en particular me recuerdas a mi cuando era más joven, alguien mancillado, roto y lleno de odio, si lo que los humanos te han hecho a sido similar a lo mío, supongo que simplemente no deseo matar a alguien que me entienda, o es por puro egocentrismo.

Y eso… golpeo en un punto sensible a Chloe, no, le enfureció más que nada al oír que él decía que se podían entender entre si—Los humanos como tu me usaron como esclava cuando era niña por años, ¿¡Qué puedes tu entender lo que se siente vivir así!?— gruño de repente Chloe, pues tal vez, el que le daba la espalda y no la miraba nuevamente le dio valor.

Con Naruto quedándose callado por unos segundos, el cuarto quedo en silencio, pues ninguno de los dos espero que la discusión llegase a ese punto.

Chloe mucho menos espero revelar algo de su vida simplemente por un arrebato de ira, pero simplemente, su odio hacía los humanos había crecido desmesuradamente al conocer a Vault y Kuroinu.

—Cuando tenía cinco años me habían arrancado un brazo— declaro Naruto de repente, y solo dicha palabra hizo que algo pesara dentro de Chloe—. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, la gente en el… pueblo donde vivía, me odiaban como no te imaginas, no fui la ultima desmembración que sufrí, pero si recuerdo cuando _y como_ paso.

—…— la elfo oscuro mestiza no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse callada, sintiendo que había tocado algo que probablemente no debió.

Naruto estiro el brazo derecho con calma, hablando con casi indiferencia—Una de las cuidadoras del orfanato donde vivía –de hecho la que actuaba más dulce conmigo– dejo que cinco hombres entraran a mi cuarto, me sacaran y me dieran una paliza que me arranco los dientes y me rompieron los dedos de manos y pies— estiro otro poco la mano, y la apunto enfrente suyo, como si la extendiera hacía algo—. Uno de ellos quiso llevarse un trofeo y agarro un machete, era granjero por lo que se, y me corto el brazo derecho desde el hombro.

Ante la vivida historia, Chloe tembló, con el rostro azul—Yo… no se que… lo sien…

No se pudo disculpar.

Naruto continuo.

—El mismo tipo que me arranco el brazo le pidió a otro que usase una técnica de fuego y me cauterizo la herida. Luego de que casi me desmayara por el dolor, recuerdo algo muy bien— su tono de repente se escucho más bajo, pero aun así lo pudo oír perfectamente—. El mismo tipo que me cauterizo la herida bajándose los pantalones hablando de una 'recompensa' y de como deseaba 'humillar al mocoso demonio', poniéndome boca abajo, imagino que te haces una idea de lo que paso después.

Con una sensación de nauseas, Chloe trago, a pesar de que quería vomitar al hacerse una idea de todo lo que había contado Naruto, y aun más, por recordar cosas similares en su pasado, que solo sobrevivió por un mago sanador entre sus esclavistas que había llegado a aprender odiar.

—Yo… lo lamen…

—No, no lo haces, lo sientes, sientes nauseas al recordar tu pasado, pero no te sientes mal por lo que yo pase, solo por lo que te recuerdo— declaro Naruto mirando su mano derecha—. La misma razón de que tengo me veo como un humano normal es porque una cosa que me comí, me sano, me convirtió en alguien más, en **algo** más. Así que por favor, ve a meterte tu victimización y tu racismo hacía humanos por el culo, al menos eso será mejor de lo que le paso al mío.

Chloe bajo la cabeza, genuinamente avergonzada e incomoda, pues en menos de unos minutos, había visto que estaba actuando de la misma forma que sus esclavistas y el racismo que estos les tenían a razas no humanas.

—Como sea— dijo Naruto, estirando su cuello—. Eso es algo que me hace recordar lo que yo era cuando te veo— declaro caminando para salir del cuarto—. Alguien lleno de rencor, incapaz de dejar el pasado atrás, como un niño gritón y rencoroso haciendo una rabieta… eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza. Por cierto, además de compartir charlas sobre nuestras infancias y traer el informe de una princesa que probablemente odies, ¿algo más que me quieras decir?

La elfo de cabello rubio bajo la mirada al suelo, tan callada como antes de que Naruto hablase.

Y este sin más, dio un paso fuera del cuarto—Yep, eso fue lo que pen…

—Por favor, regrésame con Olga-sama.

Con una sola oración, hizo al peliplata detenerse, antes de hacerle suspirar—No puedo, no tengo más de los mantos de ceniza que use para llegar aquí y los pergaminos de teletransportación que tengo son para teletransportarse donde has estado antes— se rasco el mentón, y pensó lo siguiente que iba a decir—. Además, has sido una cretina desde que nos conocimos, así que…

—Yo solo… no creo poder estar con tantos humanos alrededor… no me siento cómoda— murmuro ella, no había asco o desprecio al hablar de humanos en su voz, pero si un ligero tinte de miedo.

Con la mirada fija en la pared enfrente suyo, el peliplata hablo—Mañana en la mañana nos vamos, no esperes que sea cómodo.

Luego cerro la puerta, dejando a Chloe callada dentro del cuarto.

 _Así que… esa es su razón para pelear contra Kuroinu._ Pensó la elfo mestiza bajando la mirada al suelo, sentándose en la cama.

Un largo suspiro salió de su boca—Por Nualia, soy una estúpida. ¿Qué otro motivo iba a tener?

—¡Y si puedes dile a las monjas que me dejen de seguir, me están asustando!— exclamo al otro lado, pues desde esa mañana no podía hacer que las monjas que salvo se le despegaran.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Naruto al llegar a la oficina de Alicia fue:

¿¡Qué chingados están vistiendo!?

Lo segundo fue que se calmara, pues ya había visto como vestían las mujeres en ese mundo, pero tenía preguntas que hacer.

Viéndolo bien, el cuarto estaba bien iluminado para estar en la parte subterránea del castillo, aunque con algo de polvo por las explosiones de arriba que pudieron haber derrumbado el lugar.

Una chimenea, unos estantes con libros, una alfombra amarillo, azul y rosa, una mesa ancha con sillas a su alrededor, era sin duda acogedor.

—Por favor siéntese, Naruto-san— pidió la rubia sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

El peliplata se quedo parado.

Una de las dos soldados que allí estaba, pelinegra con cabello corto, le apunto con su espada—¡Alicia-sama le ha dicho que se siente!

Sin embargo, su acción no fue una amenaza.

Reacciono por miedo, pues su compañera no se atrevía a siquiera salir de su esquina, y la espada en los manos de ella temblaba.

Naruto no giro su cuello hacía ella, al contrario, se tomo la libertad de darse completamente la vuelta para verla fijamente, inhalando levemente, antes de hablar—Esa es la armadura más ridícula que he visto en mi vida— luego se giro para ver a Alicia—. Y esa la segunda.

La princesa del iris parpadeo—¿Di…Disculpa?

—Okey, miren, vi a guerreros completos en armadura afuera cuando apenas llegue, todos ellos hombres, pero aquí están ustedes, mujeres, con unos trozos de metal para tapar sus pezones y coños.

—¡Para su información, esas armaduras están hechas de Feminum magnetizado, de los metales más raros en Eostia, atrae el metal de las espadas y lo destruye con un toque!— renegó Alicia, ofendida.

Esas armaduras ella misma admitiría que eran demasiado reveladoras, pero al igual que el vestido que llevaba en esos instantes, era una tradición para las guerreras de más alto rango llevarlas, y en su caso era el vestido de la capitana general de las guardianas de la diosa.

El peliplata le miro de forma inexpresiva, antes de caminar hasta ponerse detrás de la pelinegra congelada.

Sin pudor alguno, agarro los trozos de metal con ambas manos, sus dedos aplastando la carne en los senos de la pelinegra.

Antes de que ella siquiera tuviera tiempo para sonrojarse, Naruto movió sus manos verticalmente, tan fácil como eso, el metal dorado crujió y se rompió en dos, revelando los pezones rosáceos de la pelinegra.

—Vaya, que dificultad fue romperlos— declaro, bajando sus manos a las caderas de la guardiana, donde otros trozos de metal estaban sujetos—. Quiero que te tomes un momento para pensar que no use fuerza más allá de la que tiene un humano normal, así que cualquiera sin necesidad de una espada puede romperlos— arranco los trozos de metal, y la pelinegra no se pudo mover ante la pura vergüenza que sentía al ser tocada y despojada de su armadura—. Esa Feminum como dices es bastante fuerte, pero no cuando lo pones con simples trozos.

Por ultimo, Naruto arranco el trozo de metal que cubría la feminidad de la pelinegra, que tembló al sentir las ásperas manos del peliplata sobre su entrepierna.

—¿Qué estas…?— murmuro Alicia frunciendo el ceño al ver como agarraba de los hombros a la pelinegra.

Y más aun, que mantenía esa mirada estoica y normal—Ahora, imagina que soy un mercenario de Kuroinu, ¿ves lo fácil que me sería arrancarle cualquier forma de protección y luego violarla?

Tal vez fue para humillar a la pelinegra aun más, tal vez fue para humillar a Alicia o para darle una lección, pero Naruto continuo.

Le arranco las hombreras, le arranco los guantes y desgarro las medias que llevaba.

Hubo un suspiro largo cuando la pelinegra sentía esas manos ásperas sobre ella.

El peliplata miraba fijamente a Alicia, esperando una reacción, también esperando una de la otra guerrera pelirroja que estaba a un lado.

Nada.

Simplemente nada.

Se quedaban viendo como desnudaba a su compañera y la forzaba a mantenerse cerca suyo.

Al principio, había tenido cierto alivio porque ella no fuese como Olga o Chloe, pero ahora, nada de ese alivio estaba.

Si fuese alguna elfo oscuro a la que estuviese desnudando y ultrajando, no dudaba de que alguna de las dos anteriormente mencionadas le habría atacado sin dudar.

Alicia no.

Tampoco sus caballeros.

Ella era una niña que creía demasiado en el honor, y por ello, al ver que Naruto tenía razón no hacía nada.

O simplemente no tenía el valor para detenerlo.

Y allí estaba.

Naruto genuinamente estaba decepcionado.

Ese mundo lo había decepcionado.

Hasta cierto punto, podía entender porque los mercenarios estuvieran haciendo todo aquello de volver a las mujeres esclavas cuando el 70% de ellas prácticamente estaban rogando por ello.

—Todo ese tiempo y al menos habrías podido tratar de morderme o darme un cabezazo, cualquier mujer con sentido común haría eso— declaro Naruto mientras la pelinegra tímidamente se tapaba—. Y ustedes al menos defender a su compañera, pero no, nada de eso, solo se quedan viendo— declaro cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué… porque tú…?

—¿Por qué les digo la verdad? Enserio, ¿Cuántas de ustedes no han sido violadas por llevar eso?— pregunto con frialdad antes de extender una silla y sentarse enfrente de Alicia—. Princesa Iris, Alicia Atractus, con todo tu honor, ¿Por qué solo te quedas mirando?

Alicia se quedo callada, e incluso si encontró una respuesta, no pudo decirla—Simplemente quise que viniera para agradecerle por salvar a nuestra ciudad, aun más importante, por haber descubierto que el ministro fue quien nos traiciono.

—Hablando de eso— la voz de Naruto sonaba indiferente, mirando los alrededores con uno de sus ojos brillando levemente en morado—. ¿Dónde esta el anciano?

—En los calabozos, queremos sacarle toda la información que podamos sobre Kuroinu— informo Alicia, mientras su guardiana de cabello rojo traía una manta de uno de los cuartos cercanos para cubrir a su compañera.

La lengua de Naruto lamio sus dientes, antes de inclinarse al frente—¿Por qué no vamos allí?— cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa sádica.

La rubia se quedo callada, y espabilo de nuevo—¿Para que quieres ir?

—Simple, me gusta hacer sufrir a los traidores— declaro, mostrando sus afilados dientes a la princesa de Feoh.

 _Si… no había ninguna duda._

Quien estaba enfrente suyo no era ningún héroe, pero sino un monstruo sediento de sangre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Ohhh, esto es casi adorable— murmuro al ver a una mujer caballero golpeando al ministro, quien estaba encadenado a la pared.

La mujer inhalo y exhalo pesadamente—Lo siento Alica-sama, pero es demasiado terco y determinado a no hablar— la torturadora acaricio sus puños adoloridos, mientras que Naruto se tomaba la cara ante la pena ajena.

—… Jejejeje… ¡Jajajajaja! No tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado que esos mercenarios lograran forzar que te rindas, todo para que al fin pudiera disfrutar de tu cuerpo, ¡Alicia-hime!

Mientras el ministro decía eso, Alicia y las demás mujeres tenían una expresión de asco, el peliplata lentamente empezó a sacar un par de objetos de la bolsa que llevaba.

—Maldito. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?— cuestiono Alicia agarrando el mango de la espada en su cintura.

Sin embargo, el ministro no termino, pues su cara parecía derretida por la lujuria y locura—Desde que tu padre murió yo cuide de ti. Te vi crecer desde niña para convertirte en una hermosa mujer, entonces todo cambio….Ya no eras para mi una niña. ¡Eras una mujer, y yo quería tenerte!… ¡Te haría gozar con mis caricias y tomar tu virginidad y te violaría una y otra vez…! Oh, cuantas noches me tocaba solo con pensar eso

—Asco— soltó Naruto mientras en el suelo dejaba unas cuantas botellas con un liquido multicolor dentro, además de un par de cuchillos.

—¡Tu!— exclamo el ministro al verle en el cuarto—. ¡Todo hubiera salido perfecto de no ser porque apareciste! ¡BASTARDO! Yo no vendí a mi pueblo para nada, cuando acabe contigo, violare a Alicia ¡Y después…!

El peliplata no le dejo terminar.

Se acerco a el anciano y enterró dos cuchillos en las manos del ministro.

Pudiendo sentir como el metal atravesaba el hueso, Naruto suspiro enfrente de la cara del ministro, que solo pudo mantener un grito ahogado en su garganta.

Golpeando con el dedo el cuchillo en la mano derecha un par de veces, el Ootsutsuki sonreía al ver al ministro apretar los dientes—¿Sabes? De donde yo vengo, ninguna persona en el pueblo donde vivía le agradaba yo de pequeño— conto mientras agarraba otros dos cuchillos con una mano, con la otra, una de las botellas.

—¡Tu… bastardo!— mascullo el ministro Beardsley con la sangre de sus manos bajando lentamente al suelo.

Naruto le ignoro, lanzando el gorro que llevaba el hombre a un lado, y luego haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacía abajo, sus ojos volviéndose anillados un solo instante cundo le agarro la cabeza—Yo me puedo regenerar rápidamente de cualquier herida, así que cuando querían hacerme sufrir físicamente tenían que tener algo de cuidado, por ejemplo, un corte lo suficientemente grande en la cabeza para hacer que yo sintiera el dolor, pero no suficiente para matarme— explicó el Ootsutsuki mientras metía un objeto metálico en la cabeza del hombre.

El sonido del impacto fue repugnante.

El ministro realmente no sintió nada al principio ya que no estaba seguro de lo que acaba de pasar. No fue hasta que sintió que una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de él cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte gigante en la cabeza.

La laceración se extendía desde la sien hasta el final de su frente, con otro corte que iba desde su frente y pasaba por todo su pelo hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Thomas Beardsley miró al Ojimixto parado enfrente suyo, solo para encontrar que una cortina de sangre caía frente a sus ojos y caía al piso.

Pero tan rápido como eso, un liquido cayo sobre las heridas.

Ardió como alcohol, el ministro se agito y grito, al mismo tiempo que Naruto regaba la poción en la herida.

—Desafortunadamente para mi, no tienes una regeneración como la mía. Así que estas pociones servirán, son de la mejor clase, regeneran el daño en un instante, y por lo que se, no es recomendable esparcirlas por las heridas, ya que deja los nervios increíblemente sensibles— indico relamiéndose los labios de forma tétrica—. Recuerdo que cuando iba al hospital ningún doctor sanaba mis heridas, es más, bastantes médicos me usaban como conejillo de indias para sus drogas o cosas por el estilo, así que técnicamente hablando, te estoy tratando mejor de lo que hicieron conmigo.

La respiración del ministro lentamente se torno más pesada—¡Deja…Déjame…Déjame ir!— ordeno agitado, Naruto rasgando un trozo de su chaqueta para ponérselo al anciano, no queriendo que se mordiera la lengua, aun no planeaba arrancársela.

—No lo habrás notado, pero cuando te toque, use una habilidad muy curiosa, el Camino Humano, Ningendo. Me permite leer tus memorias y arrancarte el alma si así lo deseo, así que ya se todo lo que tu sabías de Kuroinu— declaro el Ojimixto con sus ojos heterocromos brillando en la oscuridad, sus dientes afilados restregándose entre si en una muda burla—. Así que no estoy haciendo esto porque tenga que hacerlo, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo.

Miedo.

Eso fue lo que todos los presentes sintieron.

El ministro ya se había orinado a si mismo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentirse mareado.

No solo mareos, empezó a sentir náuseas, visión borrosa, confusión, alucinaciones, convulsiones, supresión respiratoria, cefaleas, asfixia.

Una mezcla de esas emociones le tenía aturdido, y el vomito empezó a salir de su boca, tapada por la tela negra, escurriendo del espacio que tenía.

Naruto no tuvo necesidad de decirle porque se sentía así, el miedo a lo desconocido era algo que ayudaba a hacer la tortura peor para la victima.

Atropina, Cianuro, Ácido fluorhídrico, Paracetamol, Veneno de medusa. Además de los ingredientes para una poción de curación de nivel magistral, añadió un poco de los ya mencionados a la primera poción.

—Anko va a adorar cuando le envié las fotos de como quedaste. Ahh, ¡A que no adivinas cual es su forma de tortura favorita! Solo adivina, se lo hacen a los caballos salvajes para que aprendan a ser obedientes.

Un cuchillo descendió de golpe sobre el pene y los testículos del ministro.

—Castración.

El grito de Thomas Beardsley le rompería los tímpanos a cualquiera.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto agradeció que llevaba más que nada ropa negra sobre su cuerpo, pues era más fácil quitar la sangre de ella.

Silbando en las calles de la ciudad, noto como las cosas no estaban particularmente bien.

Casas destruidas, gente asesinada, mujeres violadas.

La iglesia donde vivían las monjas –que estaban detrás suyo– se había quemado en el ataque, y genero que ellas se quedasen sin hogar.

Paso por las calles de Feoh, mirando los alrededores con expresión tranquila.

Solo estaba allí como una especie de escolta, las monjas estaban encargadas de repartir comida o mantas dadas por Alicia a la gente que se había quedado sin hogar, las mujeres violadas habían sido llevadas personalmente al castillo.

—Kami-sama— Kumari, la pelinegra de lentes, le hablo, con las manos unidas, aunque no parecía estar rezando, el tono que usaba era sin duda del de una sirvienta increíblemente sumisa—. Disculpe que le pide algo como esto… pero, ¿podría usted hacer algo por esta gente?— pidió, bajando la cabeza en espera de algún regaño.

Para ella, con quien hablaba era un dios, y en Eostia, los dioses no eran particularmente piadosos, así que cualquier deidad dispuesta a ayudar a los seres vivos era exaltada, por eso la diosa elfo Laurentia era la más importante en todo el continente.

Para ella, era un ser que ella debía estar agradecida por el simple hecho de que le dejara estar viva para contemplar su magnificencia.

Naruto se rasco el pelo, con todos a su alrededor viéndole—Claro— murmuro mientras su mente trabajaba lentamente para recordar los sellos de mano que necesitaba.

 _Perro. Tigre. Serpiente._ Mientras Naruto hacía extrañas poses con sus manos, una figura encapuchada le veía entre las personas. Terminando con una pose donde mantenía las dos manos juntas— **Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Serie de Casas de Cuatro Pilares)**

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, los presentes sintieron como el suelo temblaba, para segundos después de la tierra saliesen edificaciones de madera.

Diez.

Veinte.

Treinta.

Cincuenta.

Ochenta.

Donde solo quedaban ruinas antes, fueron creadas casas de madera bien decoradas, ninguna era igual a otra, pero parecían más casas japonesas que las normales casas que habían en Eostia.

—Supongo que eso hará el trabajo— murmuro el peliplata separando sus manos, volteando a ver a las personas que habían recuperado sus casas.

Los miro arrodillados.

—Usted… ¡usted de verdad es Kami-sama! Un verdadero dios ha venido a salvarnos— murmuro un hombre con su cabeza tocando el suelo, al igual que todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron con exasperación, antes de oír una nueva voz—¡Woaaahh! ¿Qué tipo de magia es esta?— pregunto una voz infantil.

 _¡Oh, vamos, ella ni esta vestida!_

Naruto miro a la mujer que apareció dando saltos hacía él.

Era una chica de cabello naranja revuelto atado en dos coletas y ojos color purpura rojizo, llevaba un bombacho gorro sobre su cabeza. Tenia pechos de copa EE+ que rebotaban con fuerza ante cada salto, llevando un simple top blanco y café para sujetar y tapar sus enormes senos, un chaleco verde abierto que no la tapaba en nada, con una gran mochila en su espalda. Solo llevaba un extraño trozo de cuero para tapar su coño y unos botines algo lindos.

Naruto suponía que no sería raro encontrarse a una mujer desnuda… por alguna razón sintió que eso le iba a morder el trasero luego.

—Amm… ¿Y tu eres?

—¡Oh! ¡Un gusto conocerle Kami-san! ¡Mi nombre es Mel Mel!— dijo animadamente la pelinaranja, agarrando la mano derecha del peliplata, quien estaba viendo la situación con confusión.

Parpadeando, el peliplata miro la mochila que llevaba—¿Eres… alguna especie de vendedora ambulante o algo?

La pelinaranja inflo las mejillas, mirando molesta a Naruto—¡Que niño tan maleducado! Yo soy una gran mercante para tu información.

—¿N-Niño?— pregunto con una ceja temblando, que ella midiera cinco centímetros más que él no le hacía gracia, antes de alzar una ceja—. ¿Mercante?

—Antes de responder, ¿usted fue el que hizo todo eso de luchar contra los mercenarios?— pregunto con tono infantil, mientras que la figura de manto oscuro se extendía desde las sombras de los callejones.

Los ojos de Naruto miraron a un lado, antes de volver a ver a Mel Mel con la más reconfortante expresión que pudiera—Si, yo fui— dijo con una sonrisa suave, alistando sus Tenketsu para liberar su Chakra.

—¡Es asombroso! Escuche de un guerrero de armadura negra que ha peleado sin descanso contra todos los monstruos en el continente, pero creí que sería más aterrador, lo retratan como un monstruo, ¡pero usted es un joven muy lindo!

Hubo un parpadeo de unos segundos, antes de que Naruto sonriese tímidamente y se rascase el cabello—Gracias, es agradable que una chica tan linda diga algo como- **¡HYAKKI YAKOU! (¡CIEN DEMONIOS DE LA NOCHE DE ACERO!)**

Espadas, lanzas, mazas y armas sin forma salieron de la espalda de Naruto.

Al mismo tiempo, una enorme espada choco con su espalda, las armas crujiendo al mismo tiempo que la espada chocaba contra ellas, surcando las armas hasta que de repente, luego paso por el brazo derecho de Naruto.

Atrapándola entre sus brazos, el peliplata detuvo la espada de llegar más lejos, antes de abrir los ojos.

Sus dedos se estaban friendo.

 _¿Karuhorio? ¿En este planeta? ¿Y en esta cantidad?_ Se cuestiono antes de soltar la espada, luego viendo sus dedos.

Toda la piel y pellejo completamente quemadas, mostrando el musculo totalmente chamuscado junto a trozos de hueso, y no se estaban curando, sus dedos temblaban débilmente, más no por dolor.

Un metal que reaccionaba negativamente ante la energía física y espiritual. Ningún ser que usase dichas energías era capaz de agarrarla sin sufrir graves quemaduras, además de que tenia una conductividad a la electricidad tal, que apenas sentía algo eléctrico cerca, como las terminales nerviosas, soltaba una descarga potente.

—¡GHA!— soltó de repente, el aliento yéndose de sus pulmones justo cuando sintió su espalda ser perforada por dos dagas cortas.

Algo se apoyo entre las armas, y aprovecho que no pudiera girarse para enterrar las dagas en sucarne.

Luego, dos piernas se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y le usaron para impulsarse en el aire, un manto negro impidiéndole ver quien le ataco.

Pero pudo verle los ojos.

Amarillos.

Un hombre en los techos de una casa destruida, que hizo a Naruto mirar sorprendido al aire—…Creo que lo he visto en algún lado— susurro confundido…

Era un hombre parecido a Vault, sin embargo, era más joven, con el cabello de color negro y la piel café, una cicatriz surcaba su ojo derecho, ambos eran de color rojo con un ligero tono dorado.

Llevaba una armadura completamente negra con un símbolo de un perro y una espada, con una espada larga en su mano derecha, y miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa divertida y arrogante.

 _No están sanando._ Pensó Naruto con las puñaladas en su espalda ardiendo. _Sin embargo, están cauterizadas, no será problema desangrarme._

—Reacciono rápido a la espada, pero no pareció notarme— dijo la figura encapuchada a un lado del hombre de ojos rojos. Su voz sin duda era la de una mujer, y como para respaldar que no le importaba ocultarse ahora, se quito la capucha.

—…Oh por mi dios no existencial, es como si su Olga y Chloe tuvieran una hija juntas— murmuro el peliplata viendo a la mujer que apareció, sin duda era una elfo oscura.

Pero lo que le dejo sorprendido era su piel y cabello oscuros, con ojos amarillos, siendo casi igual a Olga de no ser por su cabello negro corto y que era mucho más joven, casi una adolescente, no teniendo un cuerpo tan proporcionado, de hecho, ella era casi plana, llevando un vestido similar a Chloe con dos dagas manchadas con la sangre de Naruto.

—Así que, los dioses si sangran— murmuro el hombre con las dagas de la elfo a su lado goteando lentamente.

Cerrando un ojo por el dolor, Naruto cayo en una rodilla—¿Quiénes… quienes son ustedes?— pregunto respirando pesadamente.

—Vaya, por lo que tenía entendido, creí que serías alguna clase de guerrero todopoderoso, pero apenas resistes un par de cortes de Luke— dijo el hombre pelinegro cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante—. Yo soy Direc Rond, el hermano del hombre que mataste.

—…Eso es ambiguo, mate a muchos.

—El hombre llamado Vault.

—…¿Quién?

En otro mundo, un peliblanco de ojos azules sintió que alguien compartía su sufrimiento.

—¿Ni siquiera lo recuerdas?— pregunto Direc frunciendo el ceño, mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros.

—¿Tu te acuerdas de cada trozo de pan que has comido en tu vida…?— el peliplata no pudo decir nada más cuando la pelinegra aterrizo sobre él, y luego encajo sus dagas de nuevo en sus hombros—…¡Gghh!…

Naruto fue estampado al suelo, con la elfa Luke sobre él, mirándole con sus ojos amarillos de forma indiferentes—En verdad que decepcionas, espere algún tipo de pelea en esto.

—Bueno, no le suelo decir esto a las mujeres, pero lamento no ser lo que esperabas— declaro con una risa, apretando y cerrando los ojos cuando ella empezó a revolver las dagas en sus hombros.

Luke le miro fijamente, sacando una de sus dagas de su hombro y apuntando a la cabeza del Ootsutsuki—¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

Con un ojo cerrado, Naruto hablo lentamente—Debiste… apuntar a la cabeza.

Y sus ojos brillaron en morado.

—…¿Eehh?

Luke abrió los ojos, notando como estaba nuevamente encima del techo de la casa, pero ahora, nuevamente estaba con su manto negro puesto, y Direc mantenía en manos la espada que había lanzado.

Naruto por su parte estaba parado en donde antes estaba, estirándose como si nada hubiera pasado—¿Qué paso?— murmuro uno de los aldeanos, pues para ellos fue ver su nuevo dios ser herido, luego humillado y luego… todo pareció regresar a como estaba antes de que fuera atacado.

— **Nidana,** **Mumyō (** **無明** **, Ignorancia)** — declaro Naruto alzando su mano, usando su pulgar para hacer crujir su índice, el tronido haciendo que todos le volteasen a ver—. Controlar la Causa y Efecto, tan simple como eso, nada paso. Pude sentir su olor desde que termino la guerrilla, e incluso entonces, solo planee dejarme atacar para hacer que salieran y parece que ustedes, imbeciles, cayeron en el juego— dijo apuntando a Luke y Direc—. Yo, Naruto Ootsutsuki soy aquel que controla la Causalidad, Ootsutsuki Naruto… y voy a matarte a ti, perro negro.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Para que se guíen:**

 **Pelinegra de lentes: Kumari. Sinceramente, tengo algo con las chicas de lentes en los anime :b**

 **Rubia de ojos morados: Itare (La chica a la que el diablito le estiraba los pechos)**

 **Cabello violeta y ojos café: Masen (a la que un diablillo le lamieron la vagina)**

 **Castaña rojiza con ojos morados: Nisha (a la que le hicieron un titjob :p)**

 **Castaña con ojos azules: Parika (a la que le quitaron la virginidad)**

 **Castaña rubia de cabello largo y ojos negros: Krisa (a la que hicieron tragar semen de goul)**

 **Si, aparentemente que te violen una pandilla de Gouls menores (según la novela grafica eso son) no es suficiente para ganarte un nombre :B**

 **Si creen que la parte en la que puse explícitamente que Naruto fue violado en su infancia, créanme, eso es algo suave comparado con lo que ha vivido y con lo que Chloe también a vivido.**

 **Tenía un pequeño limon con Naruto y la caballero pelinegra, en donde Naruto la manoseaba para decepcionarse de que ella o su compañero/Alicia no hiciese nada para evitarlo, pero Naruto no es del tipo que la manosearía… bueno, si, pero no en ese escenario :b**

 **Visiten mi canal de youtube, allí hago loquendo de los fics, ya hice el primer cap de este fic, y como no soy del tipo de ponerle solo una imagen por 60 minutos, le pongo algunos efectos :3**


	6. Los ojos que miran en la oscuridad

**Un detalle que me parece sumamente curioso es que, en español e ingles, este sería el cuarto fic que realmente se trata de un crossover literal de Naruto y Kuroinu, y no un auto-inserto del autor, también están los dos fic en categoría T pero esos tienen menos de 1000 palabras.**

 **No me malentiendan, soy el tipo de persona que realmente lee sobre todo, y tampoco es que sea el mejor escritor del mundo, diablos, me considero mal escritor.**

 **Pero es que da algo de pena ajena ver los fics que hay de crossover de Kuroinu y Naruto.**

 **Es decir, hay una historia de Luffy en Kuroinu, que aunque el escritor no sepa tanto de Kuroinu, él si escribe bien a sus personajes y sobretodo, no hace a Luffy un Gary Stu.**

 **Diablos, Bleach, el fandom que en FF prácticamente esta decayendo tiene un fanfic de lo mismo con Ichigo en Kuroinu, y sigue estando bien escrito, sigue siendo una historia muy buena.**

 **Ahora leete Naruto Ootsutsuki Universe Conqueror donde Naruto es un cretino y básicamente se convierte en Vault.**

 **Naruto vs Kuroinu: Savior of the Princess Knights es basicamente Naruto Gary Stu/auto-inserto follando con las chicas de ese mundo, DESPUES de días de haberlas sacado de todo el asunto del imperio del sexo.**

 **Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry Strikes Back es… no se ni que es.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger… no voy a hablar de esto.**

 **Los únicos fics que puedo decir que son buenos son Kuroinu: Vixen in Eostia, que es literalmente FemNaruto, FUTA, salvando a las mujeres desde el comienzo, ¡Y esta mejor escrito que el resto!**

 **Luego esta Conquering Eostia que diablos, es probablemente el mejor escrito de todos los fics, que de hecho hace sentir que los personajes tienen un propósito 7-7**

 **Y Hero of the Fallen que no es tan malo como el resto.**

 **Enserio, me da algo de vergüenza saber que probablemente yo era así al escribir los primeros capítulos de La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki U_U**

 **Mi fic… mi fic no es tampoco demasiado bueno, creo que tengo el síndrome de mi amigo Jujomeme y me considero mal escritor, o realmente soy malo :b El detalle esta en que al menos estoy tratando de hacer un buen fic, que cuando los únicos motivos que tienes son escribir lemons en vez de contar una historia, hay un problema allí con el auto inserto.**

 **Por ejemplo, Lujuria en la hoja, un excelente fic lemon, se toma el tiempo de contarte un poco de la historia –y bien narrada por cierto– antes de poner los lemons en un buen ambiente.**

 **Cuando escribes un par de cientos de palabras y luego vas al lemon, allí es cuando puedo decir que o el escritor es malo, o simplemente deseaba hacer un lemon pronto.**

 **Diablos, escribí cinco veces lemon para decir todo esto.**

 **En fin, no soy quien para criticar a otros por lo que escriben, pero sino como lo escriben, diablos, que Naruto es de los fandoms con más fics, al menos en anime, pero viene el problema con que son yaoi o son con el prota como Gary Stu, hay un problema cuando ls fcs yaoi están mejor escritos 7-7**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado mis balbuceos sin sentido, RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS!**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300**

Diablos! Gane casi 40 subscriptores solo por anunciar mi canal, y yo que lo tengo para subir cualquier mamada que se me ocurra :V

Wueno, si el cap 1 de Kuroinu llega a 300 vistas empiezo a editar el cap 2.

 **Para Double Danger**

Uff, y apenas comenzamos we xv

De hecho, el lime originalmente era Naruto manoseando a la pelinegra, diablos, que hasta le metió los dedos, luego me di cuenta que eso era demasiado xd

Eso se volverá un gag cómico recurrente Xv

Ya había pensado en hacer eso gracias a lo que se que significa no saber realmente lo que paso, y que tu imaginación siempre te deja pensar lo peor, pero en este caso, lo que Naruto hizo es peor que lo imaginable XD

Pfff, para ellos era verlo convocar otras deidades para que pelearan con él xv

Pues este cap es largo, casi 14 paginas de combate :v

Su estilo de combate es más como atacar a larga distancia, aunque es asquerosamente bueno en combates a corta distancia, se siente más cómodo atacando de lejos. Aun así, actualmente necesita pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Compa, que la armadura prácticamente es lo único que impide que se ponga lovercraftiano con sus enemigos, aquí porque no tenía mucha inspiración puse a Naruto medio suavecito, pero sin la armadura… no te imaginas como es realmente xd

 **Para xirons20**

Si, y las monjas van a adorarle usando sus cuerpos, además de ello, van comenzar su religión en donde cada mujer tiene que entregarse a él v:{.

(En algún lado de Eostia, Naruto se golpea la cabeza contra una piedra al ver los volantes que estaban por todo Feoh)

 **Para Silber D. Wolf**

Gracias :D

 **Para Rolphy03**

Gracias :D ×2

 **Para daizuke**

Sip, lo violaron… bastante… afortunadamente mato a todos los implicados, pero ahora no puede darle la espalda a ningún hombre por el trauma :b

 **Para Angel Arcano92**

…Lo peor es que acabas de adivinar como va a ser la relación de ellos y los pensamientos de Naruto v:

 **Para alucar09**

Gracias :D ×3

 **Para cristian870**

Gracias :D ×4

 **Para Kirinkirito**

De hecho ni normalito, me considero malo xd. En todo caso… puede que tengas un punto, ya que como Naruto Uzumaki, sufrió el limite de dolor físico, como Naruto Ootsutsuki, sufrió el limite de dolor emocional.

Por un lado, creo que es porque yo me baso un poco en torturas de la vida real :b

 **Para REGIS MARK 5**

Estas hasta aquí we XD

 **Para Leon Solitario**

Luke, una mujer elfo de Kuroinu 2, es básicamente Olga con el cuerpo de Chloe, y al igual que esta ultima, ha vivido toda su vida como una esclava, solo que ella no tenía a nadie que la salvara, excepto Direc que es su "salvador"… ahh, bueno, el tipo la compro y hasta la "comparte" con sus soldados.

Es algo bastante jodido si piensas que Kuroinu 2, pasando solo 100 años después, hace que ella puede ser la hija de Olga.

Puse la frase de Thanos primero porque me gusto y quise ponerla, segundo, es algo que Naruto diría solo para molestar a su enemigo.

Y ese es Naruto Ootsutsuki para ti, espameando técnicas cada tres segundos v:

 **Para XLGDarkness**

Jajaja… te sorprenderías we… te sorprenderías.

 **Para Alex-Flyppy**

Ahh mi amigo, el detalle viene en que el líder de Kuroinu tendrá sus motivos para hacer todo lo que hizo, pero sus subordinados aun así los siguieron sin chistar. Aun así, tanto el líder como los minions tendrán muertes horribles xv

Luke es… probablemente el personaje que más me es difícil escribir sobre Kuroinu 2, será interesante ver como la uno al lado de los "buenos"

Direc va a tener una muerte peor que Vault, y ese esta en un infierno infinito.

 **Para Astro-1728**

Gracias we ;v

Ahh, créeme, el ser violado es probablemente lo menos malo que le ha pasado en la vida, y aun así, sigue siendo violación v:

 **Para Lord Anduin Lothar**

Espero no haberte hecho esperar XD

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ (¯ˆ · .¸¸. · ˆ¯) ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ ·. . · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **El nuevo perro**

 **¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ (¯ˆ · .¸¸. · ˆ¯) ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ ·. . · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨ · .. · ¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Naruto recayeron sobre Direc, simplemente salto cuando este cayo, con su espada destrozando el suelo donde antes estuvo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, miro a Mel Mel correr entre gritos a esconderse apenas vio como el hermano de Vault se lanzaba hacía donde estaban.

Haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás, el peliplata hablo a las monjas y civiles con calma—Vayan a refugiarse— declaro separando levemente sus piernas y mirando a Direc fijamente, aun así, manteniendo sus sentidos preparados para lo que Luke tratara de hacer.

—Naruto-sama, ¿estará usted bien?— pregunto Krisa al instante que ella, sus hermanas y los civiles se escondían en las casas.

El mencionado no respondió, pero el pelinegro enfrente suyo pudo ver su reacción.

Con su cabello plateado cayendo por su frente, le daba una sombra tétrica a sus ojos, las cejas fruncidas con el ceño llenándose de arrugas y venas que parecían deseosas de liberar la presión sanguínea, sus ojos se miraban como dos puntos en la negrura de sus cuencas.

Él tenía ojos de vidrieras de vino hervido.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de un alma maldita en su cara era lo más llamativo.

Con los dientes aplastados entre si, sus labios estaban estirados hasta mostrar las encías rojas

—Tranquila. Ellos son… justo mi tipo— declaro el peliplata en susurrantes altibajos.

Y la puerta se cerro justo al instante que escucho sus palabras, confiando en las palabras de su dios, todos se resguardaron en sus casas.

Direc puso su espada en posición vertical, plantando los pies en el suelo—Oí que eras una especie de caníbal, te veías demasiado calmado para eso, pero con la cara que tienes actualmente me lo confirma todo— declaro el mercenario preparándose para lanzarse.

Naruto no respondió a eso.

Se quedo parado enfrente de Direc, con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriente, tranquilo y paciente.

Justo entonces, Luke se lanzo del techo nuevamente, apuntando al cuello del peliplata, preparándose para que el se volteara o no lo hiciera.

Naruto le agarro la cara cuando estuvo cerca.

Apretándole el cráneo cuando la agarro, pudo ver a la elfo oscura apunto de usar sus dagas para apuñalarle el brazo, y él en respuesta giro sobre si mismo.

Lanzándola a Direc, el peliplata alzo la mano contraria al aire, parándose recto y tranquilo.

—Pregunta— hablo el Ojimixto mirándolos fijamente, como el mercenario de pelo negro había atrapado a Luke y ambos le veían con seriedad—. ¿Tu hermano follaba caballos?

Los ojos del mercenario de armadura negra se entrecerraron—¿Qué?

—Un violador folla con todo aquello que tenga agujeros, no estaría sorprendido si tu y él follan con caballos.

Naruto brinco nuevamente cuando Luke le lanzo su daga, y sus ojos brillaron de forma tenue al mismo tiempo que se volvían carmesí de golpe.

Costillas de una energía plateada –ni oscura ni clara– se formaron a los lados del peliplata, dos enormes brazos ya estaban allí con cuchillas onduladas en sus manos, y cuando toco el suelo, las espadas bajaron.

Direct al instante interpuso su espada, una mala idea, pues el suelo debajo de sus pies crujió y su espada chirrió al encontrarse con la etérea arma.

Dos katanas aparecieron en las manos del Ootsutsuki gracias a una sustancia negra, los brazos giraron como cierras al mismo tiempo, con una pulsación de sus ojos empezaron a deshacerse.

Antes de que pudiera deshacerse del todo, Direct tuvo que levantar su espada cuando la katana bajo sobre su cabeza, viendo a Naruto sobre él con una expresión asesina.

Vio a Luke lanzarse sobre la espalda del peliplata, pero este no planeaba dejarse atacar como antes, al contrario.

Puso sus dos manos en la espada, y la uso para impulsarse hacía atrás, hacía la elfo oscura, y el ahora Ojirrojo enterró sus dos pies en el estomago de la pelinegra.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones a esta, y el peliplata giro sobre su propio eje en el aire, enviando su talón contra la mejilla de ella.

Por los siguientes segundos, fue ver a la elfa oscura ser lanzada al suelo, rebotar un par de veces y luego chocar contra una pared.

—…¡ **Bluagh!** — Luke hizo ese sonido, soltando un escupitajo de sangre al suelo, Naruto aterrizando enfrente del pelinegro, mostrando como uno de sus ojos ahora había cambiado a uno morado anillado y el otro seguía rojo.

 _Ni siquiera volteo para verla._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki sacudiendo las katanas en sus manos, preparándose al ver al hermano de Vault poner la espada en vertical—Carnívoro sería la definición de lo que yo hago.

Direc alzo una ceja ante eso—¿De que hablas?

—Me llamaste un caníbal, un caníbal es alguien que se come a su propia especie, pero tu no eres nada más que un desperdicio humano, un simple y sucio insecto, y desafortunadamente para ti, de niño tenía que comer insectos y me terminaron gustando… sinceramente sabían mejor que la carne de tu hermano.

Los dientes de Direc crujieron levemente en una molesta sonrisa—Bastardo.

Naruto se relamió los labios, lanzando las dos katanas hacía Luke y haciendo que se enterrasen en la ropa que ella llevaba, anclándola a la pared.

—Ahhh, que molesto— dijo frotando sus hombros, estirando los brazos—. Es curioso, pero hay en total seis personas que vivieron en las mismas circunstancias que yo, y sin embargo… todos ellos me superan con fuerza física— declaro con algo de molestia—. Incluso aunque soy el que mejor usa armas o cosas por el estilo, no soy un verdadero combatiente de corto alcance, no, ese es el estilo del rojito— dijo, para luego que sus dos ojos brillasen completamente en un rojo anillado—. Soy un combatiente a distancia, pero no significa que no puede al menos tratar de copiar lo de ellos.

Direc juraría ver detrás del peliplata con el que se enfrentaba la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos morados, sonriendo igual de sádicamente que él.

Naruto puso ambas manos al frente, inclinándose hacía adelante— **Kansho y Bakuya.**

Las manos del Ojimixto brillaron en tonos blanco y negro, con relámpagos celestes cubriéndolo.

Lo siguiente que sabía, era que dos falcatas de color blanco y negro casi le apuñalaban la cara.

De forma casi automática puso su enorme espada enfrente de su cara, para que luego esta fuese atravesada por las falcatas.

—Te ves pálido, perro.

Una sonrisa sarcástica fue la respuesta de Direc antes de que tratase de estampar a Naruto contra el suelo, este por su lado, se separo de él dejando estacadas las falcatas en su espada—Es irónico que digas eso.

—¿Que te digo? Llevar algo del mismo color hace que tus acciones sean un poco disimuladas, tu hermano sabía de eso, él llevaba pantalones cafés.

Direc entonces puso la espada sobre su hombro, con calma, mirando como Naruto estaba más concentrado en como Luke se quitaba las katanas que la apresaban—A pesar de que te comportes como un cretino, puedo decir que no eres para nada alguien tonto, ¿Qué te parece si te hago una oferta?

—Ahhh, esto era divertido. Dispara tus balas, vaquero.

—Según tengo entendido, la Reina Negra fue la que te invoco en su castillo, y desde entonces has peleado contra nosotros, pero ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo nos contrataron a nosotros? ¿Cómo empezó la guerra

Naruto cerro un ojo, dejando que su ojo azul brillase viendo a Direc—…Continua

Este tomo su silencio como un voto a continuar—Algunos creen la estupidez de que nos contrataron por ser los mejores, si, seguro, teníamos a más de 10,000 mercenarios de nuestra parte, y ese numero solo aumento cuando nos unimos a las filas de Celestine a los cientos de miles, y la mayoría terminaba igual. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres murieron cuando peleaban contra Olga? ¿Cómo cayeron tantos al poder de las tierras oscuras?

Naruto frunció el ceño, pensativo—Como un guerrero, puedo decir que entiendo ese sentimiento, enviar miles de tropas con personas que conoces, personas con familia, y que apenas regresen unos cuantos vivos, si, es malo y todo, pero ellos sabían a lo que se metían al volverse mercenarios.

—Si fuera solo eso… En realidad fue una misión suicida— declaro Direc amargamente, negando con una sonrisa irónica—. Nos enviaron allí sin tener idea de si sobrevivimos o no ...

—…

—Todo esto fue debido a Celestine— reveló Direc, apretando el mango de su espada—. Ella fue la responsable de todo esto, de esta guerra, de esta muerte sin sentido.

La cara de Naruto lentamente paso a una más fría, no molesta, pero helada—¿Ella los mando a matar?

—No, no exactamente— lo siguiente que escucho fue un suspiró amargo—. Ella recibió una visión. Podría derrotar a los Elfos Oscuros, pero desafortunadamente, significaba sacrificarnos a todos. ¡Y todo lo que tenían que seguir era la visión de la diosa en su interior!

El Ootsutsuki vio a Direc, quien pareció caminar a su alrededor, tratando de calmar su ira para hablar—No les importó lo que nos pasó— el hombre de cabello negro gruñó—. Mientras derrotáramos a Olga, no les importó cuántas personas murieran en el proceso. Eso es lo que la gente de Eostia ha decidido, sin preocuparse por nuestro bienestar.

 _Así que, la ira de Volt y Direc contra Eostia es por su descarado maltrato hacía la vida de los soldados... No lo culpo por eso. Pero eso no justifica lo que planea hacer._

—Olga y Chloe...— empezó Naruto, queriendo sacar toda la información que pudiera, mirando fijo a Direc—. No es la primera vez que veo a una mujer del bando enemigo ser violada, pero, ¿cuales son los motivos para tanto… rencor?

—¡Oh por favor!— exclamo Direc alzando los brazos exasperado—. Todo esto empezó porque supuestamente la Reina Negra tenía que dar a luz a la nueva diosa de los elfos oscuros y para eso es la magia de su familia, maldita sea, se encerró en la ciudadela oscura para eso, pero nada de eso justifica el hecho de que dejara que sus soldados violaran y saquearan por siglos tierras humanas.

Naruto casi podía entender la razón de que Direc estuviera tan molesto como para que junto a su hermano planearan todo el asunto del país del servicio—Es porque ustedes estaban en medio, la guerra entre elfos oscuros y elfos de la luz… fue porque los humanos estaban en medio de eso que decidieron revelarse.

—Parece que entiendes bien, pero en especifico, esa elfa oscura llamada Chloe, ¿tienes idea a cuantos hombres mato castrándolos? Muchos de ellos eran hombres con familias, si no fuera porque Aniki dijo que hacerla pagar por eso sería un mejor castigo que matarla yo mismo la habría decapitado. Argo, Guro, Kline, hermanos de armas asesinados por una mestiza que tenía algo contra los humanos y los hombres.

El peliplata se quedo callado, con las personas en las casas viéndolo, notando como fruncía el ceño levemente—Puedo llegar a entender los motivos de tu ira, pero pretendes arruinar las cosas para todos en este mundo. Una cosa es querer venganza, pero este plan tuyo ... ¿tienes idea de lo mal que afectará a la vida de las personas? Las niñas pequeñas temerán salir por ser violadas ante cualquiera.

Como respuesta, Direc se encogió de hombros—Si te sirve de consuelo, mi hermano y yo planeamos que empezarían con sus deberes cuando fueran mayores de edad— admitió con un deje de pena ajena, como si no estuviera hablando de que mujeres servirían solo para eso—. Y si algunos quieren un cuerpo más joven, tenemos los medios para eso. Como la halfling que viste hace poco, la mayoría no esta tan… desarrolladas.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, ahora entendiendo que, definitivamente había algo detrás de todo lo que Vault y Direc planeaban, pero algo aun así lo tenía confundido.

Era el hecho de que cuando mato a Vault, no recordaba que pudiera ver ninguna de las razones que Direc estaba planteando.

Más aun, era como si Vault fuera un cascarrón vacío

Direc le tendió la mano—¡Ayúdame a construir el País del Servicio! Será una nueva tierra donde los hombres gobernarán y las mujeres serán simples objetos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que realmente es el País del Servicio?

Apáticamente, Direc se encogió de hombros—La verdad es que mi hermano lo dijo como una broma que se extendió por mucho tiempo. Parece apropiado ser honesto.

Él parecía hablar cómodamente sobre Vault, debía de tenerle cierto aprecio, así que no entendía la razón detrás de que hablase de que su asesino se le uniera.

El peliplata cerro ambos ojos, parecía meditativo—Con que así son las cosas.

—Así es todo en este mundo. Con tu fuerza, toda Eostia sería derrotada sin oposición alguna. Mientras que pelees para proteger a las princesas, no serás otra cosa que su perro guardián, pero con nosotros, te veneraran como un dios.

Naruto al menos ya entendía porque es que los perros negros habían hecho todo eso.

Y era por el hermano del idiota enfrente suyo, y este mismo. Vault y Direc.

Básicamente, a ninguno de los dos les importaba una mierda.

Quien estaba enfrente suyo era un psicópata sádico y nihilista que traicionó a sus antiguos empleadores con el único propósito de justificar su amor por la lucha y el saqueo.

No eran estúpidos, sobretodo Direc, solo que haría lo que quisiera hacer sin importar lo que suceda a su alrededor en el proceso.

Y él tenía todas las habilidades y recursos que uno necesitaría para eso.

¿Y se derrumbaba el imperio sexual? No era gran cosa, solo empaca y ataca la tierra circundante.

Más sin embargo, dado que era el pegamento que mantenía todo unido, derrotar a los Perros Negros era realmente tan simple como matar a Direc. Una vez que se fuera, todo se derrumbaría, ya que nadie más tenía la combinación de carisma, tacto y dominio físico puro que él tenía. Tal vez su hermano, y él ya estaba muero también.

—Jejejeje… Jajajaja…— empezó como una risa tranquila, los hombros de Naruto bajando y subiendo rítmicamente, antes de que explotara—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— Naruto se sostuvo la cara, riendo largamente ante el discurso de Direc, haciendo que este dejase de sonreír—. Sabes… si hay algo que no soporto en este mundo, son a los violadores y a los que tratan de excusarse de lo que hacen, de hecho, no me podría importar menos tu vida sexual, sino tu actitud en general— declaro con una calma sonrisa, manteniendo su ojo cerrado, antes de que su sonrisa se volviese más animal—. Pedazos de mierda como tu fueron los que mataron a la primera mujer en mi vida que pude llamar madre.

—Es una lastima entonces.

* * *

 **[TYPE MOON Orchestral/Vocal] WAVE – Enuma Elish**

* * *

Apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Direc, figuras aparecieron en los cielo, y descendieron a gran velocidad.

Lo siguiente que Naruto vería serían unos enormes seres verdes similares a ogros, con un solo ojo en sus cabezas calvas y mazos de gran tamaño, entre ellos estaban unos gigantes de pelaje negro y cabezas de toro, seres de dos de las razas más grandes, salvajes y poderosas.

El peliplata ya estaba sobre la cabeza de un ciclope antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

La cabeza fue girada a un ángulo de 180 grados cuando el Ootsutsuki puso sus manos en ella, viendo como los gigantes se lanzaban sobre él apenas ver caer el cuerpo.

Salto y giro en el aire, contando.

80 ciclopes, 43 Minotauros, y lo que suponía eran gárgolas en el cielo se contaban en los cientos.

—Empecemos este baile.

En unas nubes de humo, sellos brillaron en los techos de las casas al mismo tiempo que unas partículas doradas rodeaban a Naruto.

Los siguientes segundos muchas cosas pasaron.

Luke se lanzo contra Naruto.

Chloe, Morgan, Astrid, Belén y Diana aparecieron en nubes de humo.

De las partículas doradas, se formaban unos seres gigantescos.

Y lejos, en los techos, un rayo negro apunto directo al peliplata.

 **BRAAAUUUUUMMMM**

Justo en el instante que el rayo cayo sobre Naruto, la nube de humo generada por la explosión hizo que Naruto fuera cubierto por una nube de negro humo.

Al mismo tiempo, Diana y Chloe se lanzaron contra Direc, al mismo tiempo que Luke pasaba atreves de la nube de humo y aterrizaba enfrente de la elfo mestiza.

Las dagas chocaron con la espada que la elfo rubia lanzo contra el líder de los perros negros.

El hacha de Diana chirrió al encontrarse con la espada de Direc.

Y la nube de humo se deshizo.

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como habían aparecido un total de 12 seres alrededor de Naruto.

La definición más simple era llamarlos como Samurai gigantes, cada uno con un arma en especifico, cada uno con un color representativo.

Cada uno con el Rinnegan brillando en sus ojos.

Aunque normalmente, el Rinnegan solo permitía el uso de seis caminos del dolor, Naruto entre descubrimiento y experimentación logro darle la vuelta completa a los doce caminos del Samsara.

Y tan fácil como eso, a su alrededor estaban sus 12 Caminos.

Rodeándolo y protegiéndolo totalmente, aterrizaron, al mismo tiempo que Naruto mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa divertida, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacía adelante, y comandar a sus caminos a atacar.

El Camino Deva fue el primero en atacar, usando una larga Nodachi para que con giros rápidos empezase a decapitar a los ciclopes que se lanzaban contra él, algunos recibiendo un Shinra Tensei que los estampaba contra paredes y el suelo, otros que trataron de correr fueron jalados por un Bansho Tenn'in que los jalo contra la hoja del arma del enorme samurai.

Naruto empezó a correr entre la masacre, el Camino Asura a su lado usando sus seis brazos para golpear y desmembrar a todo lo que estuviera enfrente suyo.

Una lanza se formo en un miasma negro en su mano, y al instante surco hasta llegar donde Chloe y Luke estaban, las dos elfo separándose al mismo tiempo que la lanza pasaba entre ellas.

— **Bansho Tenn'in—** dijo Naruto antes de mandar una onda de gravedad contra la lanza, impulsándola hasta su enemigo.

Diana salto al mismo tiempo que la lanza llegaba a donde estaba ella, dejando que Direc recibiese el ataque con su espada crujiendo, apunto de partirse en dos.

El pelinegro gruño cuando la lanza le empujo hacía atrás por largos metros, hasta que pudo hacer el cuerpo a un lado y dejando que pasase a un lado suyo, antes de ver a la amazona con su hacha alzada sobre su cabeza.

Lanzo un tajo con su espada casi rota, antes de ver algo que le helo la sangre.

Naruto con una katana y una sonrisa sádica, con su ojo rojo siendo el único visible.

La espada de Direc choco y prácticamente reboto contra el hacha de Diana, con la katana del peliplata a centímetros de llegar y partirle el cráneo a la mitad.

Una voz detuvo todo el ataque hacía Direc—「 **Gravity** 」

Escucharon algo sobrenatural al mismo tiempo que todos excepto los perros negros sentían como si hubieran puesto una enorme cantidad de peso en sus hombros.

De forma casi literal, las mujeres que estaban ayudando a Naruto al instante cayeron al suelo, Diana aun más fue literalmente empujada contra la tierra.

Chloe se encontraba tapada por el manto oscuro que le dio Naruto, y al instante cayo en una rodilla cuando las dagas de Luke apuntaron contra su cuello.

Morgan, Astrid y Belén en los techos no parecieron verse afectadas, lo mismo no podría ser dicho de las mujeres caballero que al instante llegaron al oír el alboroto.

—Un hechizo de campo— murmuro Morgan antes de escuchar el sonido de una espada rompiéndose, haciéndola girarse justo al mismo tiempo que Astrid murmuraba un par de palabras en idioma arcano con algo en sus manos y Belén susurraba palabras en lenguas muertas manteniendo su báculo al frente.

Direc no habría sabido que paso hasta cuando un corte le paso por la nariz y le corto la mejilla, pues el peliplata con una mano en el suelo lanzo una estocada contra él, como si se tratase de un animal lanzando sus garras.

Girando sobre si mismo, Naruto dio una vuelta completa planeando que con el siguiente corte le cortaría la cabeza a Direc en un ataque circular.

Y su sonrisa se volvió más grande al escuchar otro conjuro—「 **Heavier Speed** 」

Una aura de color naranja cubrió al peliplata un segundo, y por solo un momento, sus movimientos se alentaron.

Solo fueron dos segundos.

Porque cuando fue el tercer segundo, literalmente salto sobre Direc, sus pies rompiendo finalmente la espada de este cuando salto a los techos.

— **Katon** — empezó Naruto inflando su pecho hasta que sus pulmones casi sobresaliesen por su tamaño—. **Kagayaku Renzoku Sawagi no Karyū Endan (¡Resplandeciente Corriente Consecutiva de las Balas Flameantes del Dragón de Fuego!)**

De la boca de Naruto salieron disparadas bolas de fuego del tamaño de balas de cañón, que de la nada se transformaron en cabezas de dragón y dejando detrás de ellas estelas de fuego que casi parecían formar sus cuerpos.

15 dragones, 15 ataques giraron sobre si mismas, como una danza entre pavorreales, majestuosamente pululando entre si, hasta terminar uniéndose entre giros hasta formar un tornado de fuego que se perdía en el cielo.

Un espectáculo hermoso, sin duda, pues incluso los monstruos y aquellos en sus casas solo pudieron atinar a girar sus cabezas a ese brillo divino.

—No hay duda alguna— la que dijo eso fue Itare, que sonrojada miro al fuego en los techos—. Él es un dios.

El fuego pareció expandirse sobre si mismo, antes de deshacerse en la nada y mostrar una figura quemada entre las cenizas.

Naruto cayo con dureza al suelo segundos después, aterrizando con la punta de los pies, y cuando un minotauro trato de probar su suerte, el camino Asura ya estaba a su lado, poniendo su mano convertida en un cañón en su boca.

Con el rugido estridente de Kageki, el Shurado, disparando el arma, el Ootsutsuki alzo la cabeza, viendo sangre enfrente suyo, que se disperso en el aire dejándole ver finalmente la cara de aquel al que debía de matar.

Sus cejas se alzaron levemente—Sigues vivo, ¿hechicero?— pregunto al ver a un encapuchado cubierto de ceniza, pues había puesto sobre él un hechizo ignifugo.

Chloe giro su cabeza con dificultad, antes de gruñir cuando Luke retiro una de sus dagas y trato de usarla para apuñalarla—No te distraigas, perra de la reina, o puedes terminar muerta— le dijo la pelinegra con una frialdad sin emociones.

No le estaba ayudando el que ella se parecía a Olga, pero la mestiza tenía que comprobar lo que Naruto dijo.

Este miro al encapuchado retirar algo de ceniza de sus hombros, antes de sacarse la capucha y mostrar su cara.

—Diablos, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? Pareciera que algún animal te la comió— murmuro el peliplata lentamente irguiéndose.

Efectivamente, quien estaba enfrente suyo era Keen, el mago personal de Vault y un compañero de sus aventuras junto a Maia, Hicks y el mismo Direc.

De hecho, se miraba casi igual a antes, solo que su piel era tan joanca como los huesos, con algunos trozos de carne faltantes y dos cuencas negras con puntos café por ojos.

Naruto ni recordaba que había pasado después de que le comió la cara y lo dejo para morir desangrado, tal vez entre comerle los ojos y arrancarle los labios él uso algún tipo de magia de escape, y por lo que veía, uso algún tipo de nigromancia para recuperar su cara.

—Invocación de la reina negra, nos vemos de nuevo— dijo Keen mirándole con sus ahora negros ojos.

—Te conozco de hace 5 días, estuve dormido dos.

—Por lo que puedo ver, la reina Olga no esta contigo, lo cual es una lastima, al menos ahora puedo decir que esta misión no fue un fracaso total. Pero cometiste el error de matarme cuando pudiste.

Naruto empezó a caminar, sorprendiendo levemente a Keen de que pudiera siquiera moverse con dos hechizos de disminución de fuerza sobre él—Tienes un punto allí, esta vez, voy a comerme tus intestinos entonces.

* * *

 **Jojo Opening – End of THE WORLD**

* * *

Por fin terminando su cantico, las tres magas que se encontraban en los techos lanzaron lo que tenían.

Pequeñas semillas fueron lanzadas al suelo por Astrid, que al tocar el suelo empezaron a crecer hasta volverse unos gigantescos trozos esféricos de roca con runas azules, que luego se desprendieron y mostraron a unos enormes golems de roca que se lanzaron a luchar como gorilas.

Belén susurro la ultima palabra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus suaves labios, antes de que los monstruos recién asesinados se levantaron a pesar de esta heridos de muerte, se voltearon contra sus compañeros y empezaron a atacarles a pesar de faltarles las extremidades o cabezas.

Por ultimo, Morgan dejo que su bastón cayera al suelo, y de allí, el aparente hechizo de gravedad se deshizo en la nada.

Lo primero que Naruto vio cuando se movió, fue a las caballero de Alicia disparando flechas a los ojos de los ciclopes, usando sus espadas para cortar las piernas de los monstruos a como pudieran, pero luego separándose.

Algunas habían sido agarradas por los monstruos, y como supuso, las armaduras no hacían mucho para protegerlas.

 _Al menos no son unas incompetentes._

El pensamiento de Naruto fue seguido de que alzase su mano al aire, un gran portal negro formándose en el aire, y de allí, la Matadragones salió.

Sin la armadura que normalmente llevaba, la espada era sin duda más liviana, y hasta diría que le era cómoda, pero de nuevo, era impráctica para alguien como él que peleaba a distancia, era difícil matar a un humano con ella.

 _Pero de nuevo._

Todos los monstruos presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la columna vertebral cuando la espada salió completamente.

 _Esta espada no es para matar humanos._

La encajo en el suelo, y la uso para impulsarse en el aire varios metros. Empezando a girar a la velocidad de una cierra.

 _Esta espada fue hecha para matar monstruos._

Cuando Luke alzo la mirada, cometió el mismo error que le había dicho a Chloe, quien al instante se levanto y mando un tajo directo contra su vientre, obligándola a saltar hacía atrás.

Y antes de que la espada le atravesara el vientre, ambas fueron manchadas con sangre.

Chloe se detuvo cuando un chapuzón de sangre prácticamente baño el lado derecho de su cuerpo de rojo, haciendo que girara la cabeza para ver lo que paso, sin notar como la elfo pelinegra se escabullía al instante al mismo lugar que Mel Mel escapo.

Fue una imagen que los niños llamarían una leyenda cuando se volvieran adultos y tuvieran hijos, el Dios nacido de la sangre y tripas.

La Matadragones cayendo sobre la cabeza de un minotauro, Naruto rompiéndole los cuernos usando los pies, y con una larga sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

Como si se trataran de un juego, doblo la espada a un lado, haciendo que la carne se partiese y estirando la mano para arrancar el cuerno derecho, y luego… brinco de nuevo.

Baño los alrededores con sangre, como un aspersor, girando y usando el peso de la espada a su favor, apenas aterrizo, lo hizo enterrando el cuerno en el ojo de un ciclope, para luego saltar a la inversa, y enterrar su espada en el estomago del ciclope, y con esa estocada, continuo atravesando hasta tres ciclopes y un minotauro, como si nada, saltando de nuevo con la espada estocando a seres colosales.

—「¡ **PIRO!** 」

La exclamación de Keen fue seguida de que el fuego cubriera de golpe a Naruto, alarmando a todo mundo al ver al peliplata todavía en el aire cubierto de llamas.

Derrapando en el suelo al tocarlo, el Ootsutsuki alzo la espada al aire, dejando que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo, y partiese la carne a la mitad.

Los trozos de carne –torso y piernas– cayeron a los lados de Naruto, los intestinos caían sobre su cabello, cubriéndole con sangre que apago el fuego.

Se apoyo en la espada, bañado en sangre, apretando los intestinos del minotauro que se encontraba partido a la mitad con la boca, sus ojos ahora eran completamente blancos, ni rojo o azul, simplemente blanco sobretodo el rojo que le cubría.

Naruto levanto verticalmente la espada con ambas manos, con sus ojos sin pupilas, sus dientes parecían las fauces de un lobo, haciendo retroceder a todos los que le vieron, viendo como alzaba un trozo de madera entre sus dedos.

Era una especie de paleta de madera, en ella, tenía inscrito **"Hakke** **Jingzi"**

Naruto movió sus dedos de tal forma que el trozo de madera se rompió entre sus dedos.

Un objeto que parecía de cristal con un arco hermoso de color negro y dorado con símbolos del sol apareció justo en su brazo derecho.

—Eso se ve… peligroso— murmuro Keen al instante que sacaba un libro y empezaba a conjurar un hechizo de teletransportación.

Direc miro, con su espada rota, como Naruto alzaba el brazo donde aquel bello escudo estaba.

Era el espejo de los demonios reveladores. Su otro nombre era conocido como el Espejo Bagua, Ocho Trigramas Jingzi, o El Reflector de la Verdad de los Ocho Trigramas.

 **El Reflector de la Verdad de los Ocho Trigramas.**

En un brillo sobrenatural, el sol golpeo el espejo, generando que la luz cegara a todos los monstruos, dejando una sensación de calidez en el resto de personas.

—Ahh, Naruto-san si que tiene un objeto molesto— murmuro Belén tapando sus ojos, por como sus criaturas nigromantes eran literalmente de vueltas a la muerte.

No había mejor definición, pues literalmente cuando el reflejo de la luz tocaba alguno de los monstruos, eran asesinados como si la vida se le fuese del alma, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, y los caminos del dolor al instante rodearon a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que la luz cesaba.

El Ootsutsuki suspiro largamente, bajando el escudo con un movimiento de brazos, antes de ver como todos los monstruos estaban muertos.

Sus caminos empezaron a deshacerse en las mismas partículas doradas que aparecieron, el peliplata busco con la mirada a Direc, este al ser encontrado, con su espada rota, lo único que pudo hacer fue recoger la espada de uno de los monstruos muertos y ponerla enfrente suyo.

Con sus ojos lentamente recobrando el sentido, Naruto alzo una mano al aire, y un brillo negro apareció en su mano— **Invocar No-Muerto de nivel Alto. Grim Reaper Thanatos.**

Un agujero apareció al lado de Naruto, y tan simple como eso, otros agujeros aparecieron también sobre los cadáveres de los monstruos.

Sonriendo ladinamente, Naruto doblo su mano a un lado, y de los agujeros al instante salió un miasma negro que cayo sobre los cuerpos.

Los cadáveres fueron consumidos.

Ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad del miasma negro, y de él, flotantes seres salieron de allí, calaveras con mantos de oscuridad.

Naruto no tuvo que girar su cabeza para saber que el chillido excitado que escucho venía de Belén.

—Y ahora… ¿que harás?— dijo Naruto caminando hacía Direc con los Grim Reaper Thanatos empezando a flotar donde él estaba, rodeando al pelinegro.

Sin embargo, rodeado de criaturas de pesadilla, el hermano de Vault sonrió de medio lado, alzando la mano a un lado—Luke, Keen, tráiganlos ahora

Un circulo mágico apareció al lado del líder del escuadrón de los perros negros, y Naruto le veía, caminando lentamente hacía Direc, todavía con esos ojos desenfocados, cuando Luke finalmente salió del callejón y el circulo mágico hizo aparecer a una persona.

Dio un ultimo paso, mostrando los dientes y encías en una sonrisa demencial, sin importarle como Luke mantenía agarrada del cuello a una asustada Mel Mel, apuntándole con su daga al cuello, al mismo tiempo que Direc apretaba con su brazo la cadera de una niña pelirrosa que soltó un quejido apenas fue agarrada, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Naruto no se detuvo.

Todo lo que él veía eran figuras negras en su visión, en el caso de Mel Mel, un borrón naranja, pero el resto era pura oscuridad.

—¡No des un paso más o las mataremos a ambas!— dijo Luke apunando su daga al cuello de Mel Mel, Naruto detuvo finalmente detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que los mercenarios tuvieran oportunidad de descansar unos segundos.

—En esta situación, nuestra única oportunidad será escapar, así que será mejor que nos dejen ir… o la princesa Prim lo va a paga…

Antes de que Direc pudiera terminar, una figura de color amarillo ya estaba apunto de caer sobre él.

Naruto al mismo instante pudo ver como Luke se despegaba de Mel Mel, para segundos después él alzase las manos al aire, con sus ojos brillando en el Rinnegan.

— **Bansho Tenn'in**

Su susurro fue seguido de que Direc soltase a la niña pelirrosa, y ella junto a la pelinaranja fuese jalada hasta Naruto, ambas cayendo al suelo por la inercia, los ojos del Samsara viendo como Alicia no encajaba su espada en Direc meramente porque Luke le jalo.

Eso no le importo.

Dio un paso al frente, su cara ida, sus ojos casi parecían apunto de salirse de sus cuencas.

 ** _Devóralos._**

Una voz resonó en su cabeza, la voz de un animal, la cara de Naruto casi podía pasar por la de un lobo salvaje.

 ** _Devóralos y no dejes nada. Vuélvete libre, vuélvete libre de todo, devóralo todo, mutílalos como las piezas de mierda que son._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Desgárralos…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como ellos** ** _la_** **desgarraron.**

Y él lobo aulló.

Una mano se alzo al aire, la espada gigantesca temblaba en la mano de Naruto, con ojos de un loco, apuno a Luke— **Fūton… Jujutsu… Genshi… Shin'en.**

Pareció como si nada pasara, y así se mantuvo, justo al instante que el viento se detenía, pasando en cámara lenta.

Un circulo mágico cubriendo a Keen, Luke y Direc, estos dos últimos al estar juntos, fue solo un circulo para ambos.

Escucho un grito, y finalmente, ellos desaparecieron.

—¡PRIM!

Dejándose caer en el suelo, Naruto miro al cielo, respirando con fuerza, sin notar como Alicia pasaba a un lado suyo e iba por la niña pelirrosa.

 _¿Por qué esa niña muestra sus bragas al aire?_ Se pregunto mirando como la niña de vestido blanco tenía una abertura que mostraba unas lindas bragas rosas, que le hicieron solo negar cansado. _Voy a dejar de pensar en la ropa de ellas desde ahora, no puede ponerse peor._

Físicamente, Naruto no estaba ni siquiera agitado, pero estaba al borde de un colapso mental, así que simplemente trato de relajarse.

—¡Se-Señor Espadachín! ¿¡Esta usted bien!?

—Ahhh, deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza— mascullo ante los gritos preocupados de Mel Mel que se levanto y al instante fue a ver si aquel que la salvo estaba bien.

El ruido sordo que su espada hizo al caer le dejo mareado, peor fue cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos y susurros que empezaban a crecer hasta ser gritos, así que solo pudo sentarse en el suelo para ver lo que pasaba.

 _Cierto… la única razón de que dejaron a Chloe entrar fue por estar escondida._

Naruto miro como las personas empezaban a hablar e insultar abiertamente a Chloe quien al comienzo de la pelea ya había tenido que desechar el manto oscuro que le dio para cubrirla.

Lo vio.

Lo escucho.

Entre susurros "La perra de la reina" ellos murmuraban.

Sus ojos se pusieron adormilados, viendo como de repente todas las personas salían de las casas, varios con expresiones más que molestas al verla.

Uso su espada para levantarse lentamente, le temblaban las manos con fuerza.

—La sirvienta de Olga Discordia, Naruto-san, ¿Qué hace ella con…?

El peliplata no respondió, al contrario de eso, se concentro al ver como las monjas que salvo trataban de detener a las personas de tirarle a Chloe lo que tuvieran a mano, siendo empujadas fuera del camino.

La elfo mestiza pareció retroceder, intimidada, con la espada en mano la agitaba, haciendo que algunas personas retrocediesen.

Sin embargo, ya no estaba esa experiencia y valor que tenía al pelear contra los monstruos y los mercenarios, parecía entrar en pánico con tantos humanos a su alrededor.

Hubo un temblor de un segundo mientras daba el primer paso.

Al siguiente, gruño, sonaba más como para darse fuerzas, y en partículas negras, su armadura negra le cubrió, y al segundo paso, ya se encontraba a un lado de Chloe.

Su capa se alzo, y apenas los primeros trozos de fruta podrida, tazas o simple basura fueron lanzados. La había rodeado de forma que las cosas rebotaron en el gigantesco trozo de piel que llevaba.

El casco estaba abierto, mostrando su expresión casi ida, sus ojos casi pareciendo los de un ciego.

Chloe miro a un lado de ella, asustada todavía, y habría creído que era alguna especie de ilusión el como aquel peliplata en su armadura negra apareció a su lado.

Jadeos, Naruto escucho jadeos. Sin embargo, sus ojos opacos de hecho estaban ciegos, así que eso era todo lo que podía saber que estaba pasando.

La verdad, cuando estabas ciego, no mirabas completamente blanco o negro, simplemente… nada.

Usar esa armadura le estaba llevando demasiado peaje.

—Ella es… mi compañera— declaro firmemente, ni siquiera sabía si había cubierto correctamente a Chloe, o si estaba mirando a la dirección correcta, pero hablo, casi arrastrando las palabras—…Aquellos que quieran… hacerle algo a ella… pueden tener mi cabeza después de que termine la guerra.

La cara que Naruto tenía era la de alguien completamente serio en sus acciones, para las personas a su alrededor y hasta para Chloe, era como si protegiese algo preciado para él.

Y en verdad… ciego y todo, el peliplata solo miro la imagen de una pequeña rubia de ojos rojos vistiendo unos arrapos.

El peliplata se giro para ver a Chloe, sus ojos mixtos no tenían nada del brillo de antes—Oye, ¿estas bien?

Le escucho como si tuviera eco, así fue para Naruto la pregunta que le hizo Chloe.

—Esta noche… nos vamos… volverás… con… ella— murmuro, antes de soltar otro gruñido, y que la armadura pusiese el casco de nuevo sobre su cabeza—. **Por el momento, ve a descansar.**

Y como si hubiera sido revitalizado, hablo normal, y se alejo de Chloe.

Esta, confusa, se quedo parada en medio del lugar, los civiles arrodillados, y ella con la espada cayendo flácida entre sus manos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto llego a los cuartos del castillo para segundos después empezar a tirar la armadura a todos lados.

No había mejor definición, pues apenas tuvo tiempo, empezó a tirar los trozos de metal de lado a lado, tratando de sacarse la armadura y tirándolo los trozos a por donde pudiera, tratando de quitarse el peto, la armadura apretándose a él con un miasma negruzco.

Cuando por fin termino, Naruto cayo de rodillas, con sangre y miasma negro cubriéndole.

Y luego vomito.

Vomito rojo.

Lo siguiente que Naruto recordaba era su visión volver en borrosos momentos, para ver la sustancia roja que estaba soltando de su boca, y al terminar, caer a un lado de ese vomito sangriento, tosiendo con fuerza.

 _¡No la había invocado!_ Pensó viendo el casco de la armadura con enojo. Y era verdad, pues en medio de la nada, la armadura había aparecido por sus propios medios sobre su cuerpo.

Con la boca pastosa a sangre, Naruto quedo en el suelo, agarrando su espada con pocas fuerzas.

La armadura del Berserk, una armadura maldita.

Esa cosa era más perjudicial de lo que ayudaba.

Vista, tacto, oído, gusto, olfato, entre más la usaba sus sentidos se volvían más difusos, y con el tiempo, incluso diría que iba terminar quitándole todos los sentidos.

Se tomo el tabique de la nariz, pues parecía que en verdad no iba a poder quitarse el peso que llevaba esa cosa sobre sus hombros.

 _Fue por no haber peleado en dos días, de seguro el veneno se expandió._

Por completo, lo había olvidado completamente, y eso le hizo gruñir exasperado.

A cambio del poder que esa armadura daba, se podría decir que la sangre y carne era lo que la impulsaba, y además de ello, inyectaba en el cuerpo un veneno que lentamente iba matando a su usuario, el pelear alentaba el veneno, pero no lo paraba.

Él quedarse dormido por dos días le dio tiempo al veneno de expandirse.

Y nuevamente gruño.

Más que un veneno literal, era como una maldición que lentamente lo pudría de adentro hacía afuera. Así que no es como si su factor de regeneración pudiera hacer algo contra una fuerza no material… en todo caso, su regeneración solo era usar su Chakra de Elemento Yang sobre si mismo para reparar células dañadas.

Y de hecho, su regeneración solo estaba haciendo las cosas peor, ya que reparaba su cuerpo para luego ser dañado de nuevo.

—Carajo— mascullo antes de toser un poco, viendo y sintiendo como un escozor le hacía sacar sangre de la garganta.

Pelear a largo alcance lentamente se estaba volviendo menos común para él, ya que ahora necesitaba luchar con esa espada demasiado grande para ser llamada una espada, no podía descansar a menos que quisiera que su cuerpo se terminase atrofiando por el veneno, y cuando quisiese pelear sería peor.

—¡Oí, Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, levántate!

Apretó los ojos al oír un grito preocupado, los oídos le dolían demasiado, pasos apresurados le hicieron crujir los dientes del dolor, y al siguiente segundo, Chloe le estaba tratando de levantar—Ahhh, deja de gritar elfa escandalosa, sigo vivo.

Cuando le dieron vuelta boca arriba, su cabeza fue puesta contra algo firme pero suave al mismo tiempo, y miro una escena curiosa.

Belén prácticamente teniendo un orgasmo viendo a los Grim Reaper Thanatos que resguardaban la puerta, y aparentemente, no haciéndolo bien.

Astrid había sacado la bolsa que resguardaba en la protección para su pecho y estaba buscando alguna poción para ayudarle.

Estaba casi seguro que los duros muslos en los que estaba recostando la cabeza eran los de Diana.

Y no podía ver mucho más, los pechos de Morgan tapaban sus ojos, ella usando un hechizo de curación sobre su cuerpo –sobre su frente y pecho– tratando de calmarlo.

—Óiganme… ¿Por qué tanto… cuidado?— pregunto al momento que Chloe ayudaba a Diana a levantarle y llevarle lentamente a la cama.

—Serviría… de algo… que dejases… esa… cosa— el murmuro de la amazona que hacia fuerzas para siquiera dar un paso era acompañado del sonido de la Matadragones crujiendo contra el piso.

Y allí, Naruto miro a sus invocaciones de nigromancia poner sus guadañas cruzadas entre si cuando Belén entro, y pudo escuchar levemente la voz de una apresurada Alicia junto a una gran cantidad de pasos, los cegadores evitándole el entrar.

—Naruto-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?— pregunto Belén preocupada, y el peliplata trato de sentarse en la cama.

Chloe le agarro la cabeza y le hizo acostarse de nuevo.

—De la chingada, gracias por tu preocupación— dijo con su ojo derecho –el rojo– cerrado, mirando al techo exasperado.

—¡Déjenme pasar!— la cabeza de Naruto se giro para ver la entrada, notando como Alicia quería pasar, iba acompañada de varias de sus mueres caballero.

Con un sabor a cobre perpetuo en la lengua, hizo una seña con los dedos, y las parcas separaron sus armas, dejando a la princesa rubia pasar.

—¿Qué… es lo que quieres?— pregunto pausado, le dolía el solo hecho de respirar.

La Ojiazul le miro, sorprendida ante el desastre del cuarto, y más aun, viendo las manchas de sangre, y que no parecían pertenecer a los monstruos.

Agito la incredulidad de ella, y miro al peliplata con seriedad—Naruto-san, creo que necesito que me de unas cuantas explicaciones.

El ojo azul se cerro un poco, fijo en la nada realmente, tratando de enfocarse—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Qué hace la mano derecha de Olga Discordia a su lado?— pregunto Alicia, y seguidamente, Astrid se acerco a Naruto.

Aunque primeramente, se quedo analizando con un gran detenimiento la poción con algo de incredulidad en su rostro, con tranquilidad fue a dársela en la boca al Ootsutsuki, peo este tomo la boca de la botella por si mismo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo… gracias— no sonó tanto como un gruñido, de hecho, mínimamente podía oírse un tinte de gratitud genuina—. Mate al… hermano de Direc, ¿Vault era?— pudo finalmente sentarse, bebiendo lentamente el contenido de la botella, su cara lentamente recuperando algo de color, y el escozor en sus pulmones también—. Y bueno, los elfos oscuros hombres que había en la ciudad traicionaron a Olga, o fueron asesinados por los que si la traicionaron, luego de eso, planeaban violar a Chloe y a Olga, además de las miles de elfos oscuras que había en los calabozos. Así que mate a los traidores… a todos.

La explicación de Naruto cimiento las sospechas de Alicia, y eso fue suficiente como para hacerla sentir un leve atisbo de entendimiento contra su enemigo, pero luego hizo una pregunta más detallada—¿Por qué ella te esta acompañando y no la reina negra? ¿Y donde esta ella?

—Al principio, fue para acompañarla para ir a un lugar en especifico, luego nos separamos y Chloe termino yendo conmigo— encogiéndose de hombros, añadió—. Ni idea donde este Olga ahora mismo.

Las mujeres que habían acompañado a Naruto sabían que mentían, y aunque una parte de ellas quería decir la verdad, si iba a ir con la actual diosa de los elfos oscuros Nualia no era para seguir la guerra.

Chloe por su parte le miro sorprendida, creyendo que iba a revelar donde estaba su señora, sin embargo, luego miro a Alicia con expresión fría—Él dice la verdad, nos salvo a mi reina y a mi de ser usadas por esos… perros— afirmo ella.

Naruto pudo ver que había un brillo de enojo en los ojos de Alicia al oír hablar a Chloe, antes de mirarle a él con expresión más tranquila.

—Lo que dije antes también es verdad, ella, Morgan, Belén, Astrid y Diana son mis compañeras, si tienen algo contra ellas, lo tienen contra mi…

Extrañado, Naruto miro las reacciones de las mujeres presentes.

Morgan miro a otro lado, junto todos los dedos de su mano con una leve sonrisa en su cara, parecía feliz.

Diana le sonrió ladinamente antes de darle un leve golpe en el hombro.

Astrid bajo la mirada, dejando que su gorro tapase su cara, pues un leve sonrojo rosado adornaba su piel.

Belén de golpe la abrazo, nuevamente enterrando su cara entre sus pechos enormes, restregándolo entre ellos.

Alicia tosió en su mano levemente, pues tenía también un leve sonrojo ante la forma tan "protectora" que hablaba Naruto de ellas, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Chloe… ella alzo una ceja, antes de fruncir ambas y mirar a otro lado, cruzada de brazos.

 _¿Fue algo que dije?_ Pensó cerrando ambos ojos, confundido.

Naruto no era un mal agradecido con las personas a su alrededor, era desconfiado, pero al menos miro que las mujeres que le rodeaban ahora mismo no parecían querer abandonarle, ya fuera por admiración, interés o un enemigo en común, todas estaban dispuestas a ayudarle.

Y eso era suficiente para él, para llamarlas compañeras, personas con las que pelearía a muerte.

Por otro lado, llamarlas compañeras para ellas era decir que ellas eran de él, al menos, es8 fue lo que comprendieron.

—Entiendo— dijo Alicia dejando el hecho de que creía que Naruto hablaba románticamente cuando no era nada por el estilo—. Entonces, tratare que las personas en Feoh no busquen hacer algo en contra suya.

El peliplata asintió, dejando la botella vacía en el suelo, viendo a la niña pelirrosa de antes asomar su cabeza a un lado de la princesa rubia.

—Alicia-Neesan, ¿É-Él fue quien me salvo?

—A-Ahh, si, fue él, Prim.

Naruto miro a la pequeña niña, Prim, que parecía completamente inocente, con ojos que parecían sin vida.

Esa mirada hizo sentir algo en el corazón de la pequeña niña de ojos celestes, antes de que Naruto soltara un suspiro—¿Por qué… solo… solo… Por qué tu estas literalmente mostrando las bragas?— pregunto llevándose las manos a la cara y negando con fuerza.

 _Las mujeres en este mundo tienen algo contra la ropa._

* * *

 **YYYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **En mi Deviantart hay imagines de como se ven los caminos de Naruto, los cuales son gigantes, algunos miden más de 3 metros de hecho, lo cual es gracioso pues cuando los hizo, Naruto apenas medía 1.40 :b**

 **Según la novela visual de Kuroinu, Olga estaba "a punto" de usar la última parte de su magia para matar a Vault mientras él la estaba violando (porque una vez que él la violaba, el sello de su matriz se habría roto por completo) pero se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo, lo habría reconocido como una amenaza real de algún tipo.**

 **Así que en lugar de usar su magia para responder a Vault en alguna capacidad, simplemente borró su propia mente y "murió" en sus propios términos, es decir, muerte cerebral. Vault quedó muy impresionado por el hecho de haber mantenido su orgullo hasta el final. Pero sí, después de un gangbang, ella solo fue una niña despreocupada: su ruta termina con un parto en un callejón y el texto lo describe explícitamente como el hecho de que ella dio a luz a una semielfa "desconocida para su padre y no deseada por su madre"**

 **Luke es de Kuroinu 2, el cual se da 100 años después de todo el asunto de la primera parte de Kuroinu, aunque en este fic los trato como que sucedieron al mismo tiempo y a Direc lo trato más como un hermano de Vault que su posible descendiente, es más que un hecho que dicha elfa sea Luke, porque diablos, ella ha vivido en la esclavitud como Chloe pero a diferencia de ella, Luke no tuvo nadie que la cuidase como Olga, excepto Direc que es un cretino.**

 **Lo triste es que la guerra comenzó de nuevo por nada.**

 **Para resumir, Olga fue elegida para ser la única Elfa oscura en 1000 años para dar a luz a la próxima Diosa Elfa oscura (de allí salió lo de la diosa Nualia que aparecerá junto a Olga en el próximo cap, y que la familia de Olga se especializase en invocación de dioses), lo cual es un gran problema para ellos (que también es la razón por la que ella tenía un sello en su vientre)**

 **La Ciudadela Negra se erigió como un lugar tranquilo para que se relajara hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para que ella se sometiera al ritual con su gente para quedar embarazada.**

 **Dio la casualidad de que los monstruos comenzaron a congregarse alrededor de la Ciudadela Negra. Olga y el resto de los Elfos Oscuros no se preocuparon lo suficiente por ellos como para hacer nada (orgullo, y todo), pero todos los demás, comprensiblemente, se preocuparon y comenzaron a librar una guerra contra los monstruos, lo que llevó a Celestine y todos a contratar al ejército de perros negros.**

 **Lejos de ser una reina de las tinieblas fría y calculadora, Olga Discordia era solo una mujer demasiado ocupada pensando en el ritual de la locura de su dios para limpiar su casa, y aquí estamos con la historia de Kuroinu.**

 **Además de eso, Olga es bastante poderosa. Ella construyo todo su imperio con unos golems, lo cual, viendo lo grande que es en general el castillo negro, no solo supone un desafío de personal (que como se vio, ella posee) sino también arquitecturalmente hablando, hacer los planos debería ser complicado para una sola persona, lo cual dice mucho de lo inteligente que ella sería si Kuroinu no fuera un hentai.**

 **Oh, además de eso, esta que puede usar nigromancia, siendo fácilmente capaz de revivir a los perros negros muertos y hacer que se mataran entre si.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, en unos pocos caps aparecerán dos personajes de Overlord, tal vez en el futuro aparezcan más, cielos, como, amo esa serie, la novela ligera es una hostia, tal vez este año Murayama sea un dios generoso y nos regale el volumen 14 ^_^**

 **También escuche por allí que Miura planea solamente sacar 1 capitulo del manga de Berserk este año, ese amante del Idol Master más le vale que sea mentira** ¬д¬

 **La novela de Goblin Slayer se esta volviendo muy buena, y gracias al anime, muchos fans se unieron para traducirlas.**

 **Para aquellos que no han visto la película de Broly, les aviso: HOLY S-H-I-T, no sean vagos y al menos búsquenla por Youtube, que es probablemente la mejor película de DB en décadas, argumentalmente, no es lo que uno llamaría lo mejor, pero en términos de DBZ/Super es muy buena, además de que es una belleza en animación, eso si, a Bardock lo pusieron medio suave junto al resto de Saiyajins, eso y... el deseo de Freezer** :I

 **Bueno, dejando de lado que me puse de noticiero, no tengo nada más que decirles.**

 **Se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	7. La Diosa Oscura

**.**

 **REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para** **Angel Arcano92,** ya veras cuando vea a Ruu-Ruu y Radomira v:

 **Para** **daizuke,** pronto, alv :v

 **Para** **Lord Anduin Lothar,** ¡Usaste tus poderes oscuros para eso! Y ufff, lo admito tambien que la peli es la hostia u: Mira Berserk para saber más, y de hecho, tiene el pelo plateado xv

 **Para** **Alex-Flyppy,** de hecho, ellos simplemente desaparecieron por obra de Keen, no por Naruto. Creeme, Olga paso de querer follarle a querer a violarle u:

 **Para** **xirons20,** Gracias : D

 **Para XGLDarkness,** nah men, tu fic esta bien, es de los que me gustan de hecho. Y de hechos de una secuela a la novela visual.

 **Para** **Yahiko 8v,** eso tratare de hacer, que no he puesto el cap 2 porque se me formato la tablet :b

 **Para** **Silber D. Wolf,** gracias :b

 **Para** **Astro-1728,** y yo que me considero escritor regular :b. Este cap esta medio caotico por las peleas que suceden de un momento para otro, espero que no sea demasiado malo :P

 **Para** **alejogod1205,** awwww, eso me alaga bastante, yo soy el que debería dar las geacias.

 **Para** **Double Danger,** contestado por Messenger :b

 **Para Kirinkirito,** al fin alguien que me entiende U_U. Lo lei, y tienes razón, parece escrito por Deadpool xd

 **Para** **Omega554,** gracias : D x 3

 **Para UraUra,** ¡Jajaja! Esto no lo explique bien, gracias por decirmelo. Dicho de manera simple, la maldición que tiene Naruto le quita los sentidos, Naruto no puede quitarse la maldición porque esta es sobrenatural y eterea, es decir, no es de su propio cuerpo o algo fisica. Sin embargo, su regeneración le hace poder recuperar sus sentidos con el tiempo, una poción de curación le hace recuperaelos más rapido.

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la…**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **La Diosa Oscura**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Con una fiebre que mantenía su mente agitada, Naruto se lavo la cara con lo más fría agua que estuviese en el grifo, la coloración pálida de su piel pasando a se más rojiza cuando el vapor empezó a formase a su alrededor por el contacto de piel.

Poniendo las manos en el lavabo con una expresión en blanco. El Ootsutsuki sintió como su temperatura corporal bajaba varios grados solo por el agua.

Tenía la mente todavía nublada, recordando sus pesadillas, sus memorias…

Un vacío infinito.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto se dejó llevar por la vastedad del vacío.

Vio momentos de su vida pasar en fragmentos incoherentes de la memoria. Desde borrosos recuerdos de su madre Kushina, hasta el primer combate que vio por su padre Minato, siendo un bebe.

Su primera discusión con Hiruzen, poco antes de que todo en su vida empeorara.

La primera vez que derramó sangre, y había sido completamente consciente de lo que había hecho.

Su primer genocidio.

Sus años en raíz.

Muerte, muerte, y más muerte.

Las tortuosas noches en la oscura habitación de algún manicomio lejos de Konoha.

Gritando de dolor mientras la electricidad lo atravesaba.

Despertarse sobre la cama quirúrgica que lo trajo de vuelta desde el borde de la conciencia.

Todos esos recuerdos llegaron apresuradamente a su mente con una velocidad deslumbrante. Mientras que él veía sus grandes ojeras debajo de sus parpados a pesar de acabar de dormir, estaba acostumbrado, en Konoha siempre era así.

 _Si pudieras llamar a eso dormir,_ se recordó a sí mismo, _la mayoría de las veces, estaba sedado._

Resultó difícil dormir después de los distintos traumas que había experimentado en años de vivir en Konoha.

Las noches pasadas gritando y golpeando inevitablemente habían dado paso a un sueño silencioso y sin sueños, administrado a través de pastillas y jeringas, un químico que garantizaba el descanso. Mientras que no lograba soñar.

Con el tiempo, el Ootsutsuki había tomado la decisión consciente de rechazar todo otro tratamiento.

El insomnio y el dolor, tanto real como fantasma, era un pequeño precio a pagar por una mente despejada de las drogas mentales, nítida y preparada para la batalla.

Había soportado toda la agonía diaria, recurriendo a toda la experiencia que tenía para ocultar su dolor, pero dormir era algo que no podía controlar, por lo que optó por simplemente mantenerse despierto o con su mente trabajando en algo.

Ahora, en ese mundo, lograba dormir sin necesidad de estar tan dopado como un toro. Y sin embargo… lo único que tenía por sueños eran pesadillas, los constantes recuerdos enterrados en lo profundo de su memoria, haciendo qué una estaca más se clavase en su mente, remembrándole sus fallos.

De hecho, sus sueños eran notablemente vívidos, a pesar de su contenido a veces absurdo, y siempre, _siempre_ los recordaba al despertar.

Negó levemente, sacudiéndose el pelo cuando encontró nuevos trozos de viseras en su pelo—Estoy que doy asco— dijo para si mismo, antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Sus ojos pasando mostrando una expresión semi-hastiada. Chloe estaba acostada en su cama—. Y tu estas adorable— dijo con sarcasmo.

Naruto miro a la elfo oscura, acostada sobre su cama y dormida. Considerando si debía tirarla de la cama o no, por un lado, específicamente llevaba en el baño alrededor de una hora, y desde que todas le habían tratado con el mayor cuidado que había visto en su vida llegaban siendo 4 horas, no sentía una razón para ser un cretino con ella.

Camino lentamente, y pensó, podía empujarla de la cama con solo mover su pie.

¿Pero eso que?

No había una razón completa para ser un cretino con ella…

Por otro lado, desde pequeño había tenido la costumbre de que cuando escuchara esa voz en su cabeza que le dijera que tuviera tacto y consideración, la golpeaba, la golpeaba en toda la jodida cara.

Y por eso suspiro, acuclillándose para tenerla a su altura.

—Despierta… Despierta…Chloe…Despierta… No me ignores carajo— mascullo el peliplata agitándola, hasta que ella empezó a lentamente a abrir los ojos.

Naruto no le puso demasiada atención a la forma en la que ella se recostaba sobre la cama, como sus pechos se apretaban entre si y su cuerpo curvilíneo estaban en una posición que denotaba su cuerpo curvilíneo—¿Qué pasa…?

—Ya nos vamos— le dijo mirándola frotándose los ojos, sentándose en la cama mientras la veía bostezar largamente.

Sus ojos rojos la miraban cautelosamente—¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ir a un lugar tan lejano?— pregunto ella, el viaje no por nada era de varios días, el tamaño era más de 1930 km tan solo desde Feoh a la fortaleza de Nualia, siendo menos distancia entre las fortalezas de su reina.

Una ceja del peliplata se alzo levemente—¿En serio te importa?— pregunto algo curioso y hasta cierto punto sarcástico.

—No te confundas, es solo el hecho de que serás importante en la guerra contra los perros, no nos podemos permitir el perderte.

—Eso se escucho como lo que diría una tsundere— le dijo con una burla evidente, antes de frotarse la frente cuando el calor de la fiebre agitaba su mente—. Como sea, esta vez iremos por algo más… avanzado que una carreta, en todo caso, mi Malebolgia aun esta con Olga, no le debe faltar mucho para llegar con Nualia.

El peliplata se sentó en la cama, dejando su cabeza caer contra la almohada—Oye.

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?

Los ojos del Ootsutsuki se quedaron viendo difusos a la nada, en el periodo de tiempo de unos segundos, se quedo parpadeando lentamente, pensativo, dejando que las palabras dichas por Chloe fueran procesadas por su mente.

Abrió la boca para hablar, y luego la cerro… dudoso si debía de hablar—Como toda persona con sentido común, no me agradan los violadores.

Sintiendo que su garganta estaba algo seca, la elfo oscura hablo—¿Es porque te…?

—Si… y no— dijo recostándose sobre si mismo, como un niño en posición fetal—. Yo… tenía personas que valoraba bastante… ellos eran mi familia, donde todos los demás me odiaban, ellos genuinamente me querían. Vivíamos en una era desesperada donde todos intentaban vivir desesperadamente. Era un mundo terrible.

—…

Chloe no pudo evitar guardar silencio, queriendo escuchar lo que el peliplata quería decir cuando finalmente se había abierto a ella—Los shinobi de todas las naciones estaban obsesionados con apoderarse del país vecino. Cada vez que aparecía un nuevo gobernante, él desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y otro tomaba su lugar. Y cuando sucedió una guerra, todo el país fue arrojado al caos.

La cara de Naruto miro a la nada, recordando un campo destruido, quemado y lleno de cadáveres—El dinero, el arroz y el trabajo manual se necesitaban más que nada. Incluso trabajar en el campo fue duro. Y cuando llegó el momento de reclutar soldados ... Los niños que no tuvieron suerte murieron en el campo de batalla. Si se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla cerca de tu aldea, podrías esperar que la aldea fuera atacada por los supuestos defensores llamados ninjas y que se llevaran tu comida y tus mujeres.

Dejándose caer por completo en la cama, el peliplata no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar el techo—La clase baja era la que peor lo tenía ... Para ellos, ese mundo era el infierno. Un infierno viviente…. Pero aún así, pensé que un mundo nuevo y mejor vendría eventualmente. Un sueño sorprendentemente estúpido viniendo de mí, ¿verdad?

Al instante, la elfo rubia no pudo evitar hablar—¡N-No lo es! Digo, lo es, pero… pero… es un sueño muy noble, estoy segura que tu familia estaría orgullosa de ti...

—Mi familia murió por culpa de ese sueño estúpido. Kumo, Kiri, Iwa y Kusa, una emboscada de tropas de cuatro naciones unidas se unieron para matarlos. A ella, la mujer que amaba como una madre, la violaron todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que la dejaron morir desangrada cuando la mutilaron— las uñas de Naruto lentamente se hundieron en su carne, con la mirada perdida—. Yo… yo no pude… no hice nada para salvarlos, llegue muy tarde, y fui demasiado débil… solamente, no quiero que nadie pase por eso. Ni siquiera es por amabilidad, simplemente busco limpiar mi conciencia por ser un inútil.

Chloe se tapo la boca, horrorizada por lo que oía, los humanos en su mundo eran monstruos para ella, pero ni siquiera los más crueles y viles que había conocido llegaban a esos extremos.

—Ese fue mi pecado, el sueño estúpido de un niño aun más estúpido, creyendo que podía crear un mundo de paz— declaro apretando los dientes y uñas, sus encías sangrando y rasgando sus brazos hasta que la carne fue arrancada—. No hice nada. No salve a nadie. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ahora que lo soy, simplemente me pongo a abusar de ese poder, y masacro a los de este mundo porque los del mío están fuera de mi alcance.

—¡Pero ahora si lo hiciste! Nos salvaste a mi reina, a mi, a nuestro pueblo. Tu nos has salvado bastantes veces, quien sabe lo que nos depararía si no hubieras llegado… eres nuestro héroe.

Esa ultima palabra, pareció tener un efecto en Naruto—Huh, gracias por escuchar entonces— como si hace segundos no hubiera tenido un golpe emocional, Naruto se levanto de la cama—. Serías una buena psicólogo, ¿sabes?

Los ojos rojos—¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEHHH!? ¿¡Estabas fingiendo!?

—No, todo era cierto— dijo el peliplata encogiéndose de hombros, viendo la mirada enojada de la elfo mestiza—. Solo que necesitaba alguien para hablar de ello, y no soy de los que se ponen a lamentarse del pasado por años, sigo culpándome a mi mismo, pero creo que solo necesitaba dejarlo salir, supongo— declaro mientras empezaba a salir del lugar, pero justo en el momento que llego a la puerta, hablo de nuevo—. No soy un héroe.

Chloe solo se le quedo viendo, nuevamente, su cara expresaba una mezcla de molestia y confusión—¿Disculpa?

—No soy el héroe de nadie. No soy el héroe que ustedes merecen— declaro, y su actitud nuevamente paso a tornarse más oscura—. Soy un monstruo… el monstruo que ustedes necesitan— sus palabras arrastraban mucho significado detrás suyo, pero Chloe no las entendía, Naruto cerro sus ojos una ultima vez, dejando que un aire pesado saliese de su garganta—…Ella se llamaba Mikchi.

Trato de hablar en un susurro, como evitando que ella le escuchase.

—Le habrías agradado.

Y con eso, cerro la puerta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Prim fue a acostarse esa noche, no se espero que en el cuarto que su prima mayor siempre tenía para ella, no se espero ver al salvador de Feoh en su cama. Encontrándose con el peliplata sentado sobre su cama, leyendo un libro de color verde, además de que estaba sin camisa y hasta podía ver como su pantalón estaba desabrochado, rematando con que llevaba lentes.

—Sabana de lino y una cobija de seda, enserio, ¿Qué demonios? Me caí tres veces en esto— dijo Naruto con un tono algo molesto, pasando la pagina lentamente—. Huh, las personas en este mundo saben bastante sobre biología, en esta época en mi mundo las personas creían que el semen era la esencia vital de alguien.

Prim se sonrojo, mirando los abdominales marcados del peliplata—E…Etto, Naruto-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Recargando un pie sobre la rodilla, el Ootsutsuki mirando encima del libro—Arañarte los brazos mancha de sangre la ropa y la deja pegajosa, aun no puedo leer en su idioma y estas gafas me ayudan a entender en mi lenguaje, el pantalón es porque me dije que quedaba sensual así.

—Me refería a lo de… ya sabe… estar en mi cuarto y… todo eso.

—…Puedes dejar de actuar, ¿lo sabes?

La pelirrosa inclino la cabeza a un lado, con una mirada confusa en su infantil rostro—Lo lamento mucho, no entiendo de que habla.

—Ohhh, que linda. Casi tanto como cuando mirabas el culo de Alicia esta mañana, aunque hasta yo lo admito, ella tiene unas nalgas de infarto, y ella no me cae bien— declaro el Ootsutsuki encogiéndose de hombros, pasando su dedo por la lengua para cambiar de pagina.

…

La cara de Prim de golpe se ensombreció de repente, con su cabello levemente dejando una sombra oscura sobre sus ojos—¿Cómo lo supiste…?

Naruto se arreglo los anteojos que llevaba… antes de que estos se cayeran por no haberlos acomodado bien—Eso se vio menos genial de lo que espere. En todo caso, el ministro era incapaz de saber con exactitud donde estaba la parte más indefensa de la barrera, y solo Alicia realmente sabía y… ahh, esto de ser misterioso no funciona. Use Ningendo, le leí la mente y se que tu le dijiste donde plantar los explosivos. Además, no paras de mirar los pechos y culo a Alicia, puedo _oler_ tu necesidad sexual.

El peliplata se quedo analizando lentamente cada reacción de Prim, su cara enojada, el desprecio y molestia en su cara, además de los dientes apretados de ella.

No había nada de esa niña adorable de antes.

—¿Qué harás entonces?— pregunto ella, su voz sonaba más grave y más como la voz de una mujer que la de una pequeña.

Naruto se acaricio el mentón, viendo las ilustraciones del libro—Veamos… decirle a todo el pueblo estaría en mis prioridades, nadie en tu pueblo te aceptaría entonces al enterarse que los vendiste por follarte a tu "Onee-san~"

—Yo… puedo darte mi cuerpo si eso hará que no digas nada— alzando la mirada encima del libro, el joven de ojos heterocromos miro a Prim separar los pliegues de su vestido, mostrando sus bragas rosadas y metiendo los pulgares dentro de los pliegues—. Nadie te creerá nunca a pesar de que se los muestres. Consigues muchas cosas por solo guardar silencio.

—Lo se, Alicia te cree una niña inocente, y eso te molesta. Estas enamorada de tu prima, pero ella te mira como una niña, no es tanto el hecho de que sean familia, pero el hecho de que ella no te hace caso, bastante medieval de hecho— Naruto paso la pagina con tranquilidad, sin tomarle importancia a la cara sorprendida de Prim—. Digamos que, hipotéticamente hablando, nos traicionas en medio de la guerra, la gente muere por ello, y tu sigues como la niña inocente, si cuando Alicia esta fuera por un tiempo, sería una completa lastima que alguien te cortara el cuello, yo le podría dar las condolencias a Alicia en tu honor.

—Tu…— murmuro ella mientras hacía una mueca molesta, con Naruto no poniéndole nada de atención—…¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que no digas nada?

El Ootsutsuki se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia—Nada, de nuevo; No planeo decirle a nadie acerca de esto, solo no nos traiciones y hasta te ayudare a que te acuestes con Alicia.

Prim parpadeo, inusitadamente sorprendida—…¿Solo eso?

—También quiero saber, ¿existe el Ramen en este mundo?

—¿Qué es Ramen?

Naruto cerro el libro que leía de golpe—Tan fácil como eso, se volvieron retrogradas para mi.

Prim solo se le quedo viendo, confundida y desconfiada, pensando _. Él sin duda es alguien demasiado raro, tengo que pensar en una forma de tratar con él._

Mientras que Naruto… _Esta chica parece una mezcla de Sakura y Hinata con traje ._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un portal dorado.

Eso fue lo que vieron las distintas mujeres que acompañaban a Naruto, junto a Alicia, Prim y sus caballeros cuando iba siendo de noche, el cielo estrellado dejando que el portal dorado en el cielo brillase aun más.

Se podía ver en el cielo negro como un portal de más de treinta metros de ancho, parecía un charco de agua dorada cuyas ondas se esparcían herméticamente.

De ella lentamente empezó a salir un objeto enorme, era una especie de nave triangular, como una extraña ave, tenía un total de ocho alas, cuatro grandes al frente y atrás, cuatro pequeñas junto a esas, llevando un trono en ella. Terminaba en una cúpula octagonal, como es universalmente el caso al sur de la Kistnah. Debajo de eso, cada ángulo tenía una cúpula cuadrada y, en el centro, una oblonga. Los intersticios se rellenan con esculturas y ornamentos esculpidos de diversos tipos, que dan una variedad extrema de luces y sombras a toda la composición.

Parecía más que nada una especie de templo o carrosa extremadamente decorada, no llegaba al punto de ser una cantidad excesiva de parafernalia, pero más que nada, parecía algo que solo un dios se podría permitir tener.

Era el _Vimana Khandeva,_ un antiguo buque hindu que enarbole la guerra, una fusión de poderosos artefactos mágicos con tecnología avanzada obtenido de una fuente de otro mundo del conocimiento y como tal el vimana era un arma que se perfecciona con el tiempo, la tecnología de ingeniería inversa quedaba más estrechamente integrada y en sintonía con los dispositivos mágicos que trabajaban en armonía con ella dentro de la concha de la Vimana.

Era de un color platinado, ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado claro, sus alas parecían estar hechas de un cristal azul como el zafiro con el trono siendo tapado por cojines y telas de satén color azul.

La Vimana lentamente empezó a bajar hasta quedar a la altura del suelo, en donde Naruto empezó a caminar hasta la nave, esta dejo que una hilera de escaleras fuese liberada como un mecanismo automático. Chloe caminaba detrás suyo, quedándose viendo el objeto volador hipnotizada de la misma forma que el resto de personas presentes.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba, la elfo mestiza noto como había una cámara debajo del trono, donde una gran cantidad de luces, palancas, botones y otras cosas extrañas para ella aguardaban—Ve a la cabina, yo manejare— declaro Naruto sentándose sobre el trono de la aeronave.

—Nunca antes supe de un carruaje volador como este, que tengas acceso a algo así… admito que es asombroso— le dijo la rubia bajando las pequeñas escaleras que conducían a la cabina.

Naruto se paso la lengua por los dientes—La verdad, este es uno de muchos Vimanas que tengo, hay uno por casi cada dios hindú, y ni siquiera es el mejor, pero hará su trabajo— declaro recargando la mejilla sobre el puño, sonriendo mientras la cabina se cerraba.

 _Solo espero que no vomite adentro._ Pensó riendo para si mismo.

Sin nada más, la Vimana se elevo a los cielos, y despego majestuosamente… mientras que Chloe dentro de la cabina chocaba contra una pared.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Olga no podía empezar a describir su situación actual, pues apenas se separo de el guerrero de cabello plateado había pasado cosas extrañas con el monstruo nigromante, nada de lo que ella era capaz de invocar o revivir era siquiera comparable con la bestia que había levantado la carreta y empezó a correr con ella todavía dentro.

En menos de dos horas había llegado a la torre de su maestra, Nualia. Donde no había podido hablar con su maestra en las siguientes dos horas debido a que se entero de que estaban en guerra.

No se refería exactamente a la guerra contra los humanos o la banda de mercenarios de los perros, sino contra un enemigo menos esperado. La iglesia humana, los cuales normalmente adoraban a diosas y dioses que tenían que ver con la luz, no es como que tuviesen muchas cosas buenas de decir sobre su especie en general.

El detalle era que dicha iglesia había empezado una caza de brujas a todas las mujeres usuarias de magia y a los hombres también, si en vez de quemarla en una hoguera le violasen en fila centenares de hombres humanos.

Prefería ser quemada mil veces antes de lo segundo.

En todo caso, ella no podía ni empezar a describir lo caótico que era todo, y apenas llevaba 1 hora allí.

Con un bufido que salió de su boca, recordó que uno de los humanos lideres de la iglesia no paraba de decir que ella y su maestra no eran más que dos abominaciones negras que solo debían servir como esclavas para ser purificadas de sus pecados.

Así que además de ser increíblemente racistas, era un fanático religioso. No se esperaba nada de los humanos e incluso así lograban encontrar una nueva forma de aumentar su asco contra ellos.

Deseaba que Naruto estuviera allí, sabía que él solamente estaba allí por su propia iniciativa y ganas de matar a los gusanos asquerosos que no paraban de hablar sobre como querían violar mujeres.

En su mente y corazón, tenía a Naruto en una muy alta estima, él era, después de todo, un dios muy bondadoso, les había protegido contra las bestias humanas y no humanas más de una ocasión, un dios guerrero que superaba incluso al dios oscuro que ella tenía como patrón y Nualia-sama como anterior cónyuge.

Ese guerrero de ojos contrarios y cabello platinado era al único dios al que le debería dar su cuerpo. Incluso sino, estaba segura que con el buen corazón que tenía si le decía sobre su situación él mismo derrotaría al dios que conocía.

Sentada dentro de una tienda de campaña, Olga Discordia toco su pecho, sonriendo.

No sería tan malo una situación así, para nada… la verdad, había aceptado su destino de volverse la madre de la nueva diosa elfo, nunca tuvo voz ni voto en ello, desde niña fue preparada para eso.

Y nunca le gusto.

Nunca en toda su vida fue feliz con su destino.

Por eso… por ello… sentía una cantidad tan grande de esperanza solamente al ver a Naruto, su enorme espalda, su cuerpo lleno de marcas fantasmales de heridas y cicatrices, su olor a sudor, tierra y su olor natural… la sensación de sus músculos apegados a su cuerpo, la lengua áspera y afilada metiéndose en su boca, lamiendo hasta sus dientes.

—Olga-san.

—¿Aahh…? ¿¡AAAHH!?— la reina de los elfos oscuros se tensó de golpe cuando miro a una elfo oscura, una sirvienta de su señora Nualia llamada Sheila.

Era una elfo oscura rubia con ojos purpura azulado. Vestía una falda larga de color negra semi-transparente bordado, mostraba sus largas piernas, los trozos de tela que la cubrían se unían en tirantes pequeños de color rojo, un top negro con detalles azulados tapaba sus pechos de copa DD+ y dejaba a la vista su vientre desnudo, llevaba pendientes en las orejas y una gema de color roja debajo de su busto.

Sin duda alguna, era bastante hermosa, aunque ahora que la miraba y comparaba las ropas que Naruto le había dado, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez exponía mucho.

—¿La… interrumpo en medio de algo?— Sheila pregunto educadamente, alzando una ceja y tratando de no ver a los muslos húmedos de la elfo oscura.

Esta se recompuso en la cama que tenía, aclarando su garganta—¿Para que has venido, Sheila?

La elfo rubia solo inclino la cabeza hacía adelante, como una especie de señal de sumisión—Nualia-sama me informo acerca de que han llegado una gran cantidad de monstruos en la barrera derecha de la torre, monstruos que son de sus áreas, a nuestra señora le gustaría saber que hacen atacándonos.

—Si se trata de ellos, la razón de que nos ataquen es porque me traicionaron… aun más importante, si ellos están aquí y atacan al mismo tiempo que la iglesia… puede significar que los mercenarios hayan hecho un trato con la iglesia.

Sheila se le quedo mirando ante sus palabras, antes de negar suavemente—Nualia-sama no le gustara oír nada de eso— declaro ella, notando como Olga miraba a otro lado, avergonzada hasta cierto punto—. Pensar que esos humanos hablarían tan enardecidamente sobre pureza y se aliarían con seres tan ruines, que hipocresía.

La elfo pelinegra bufo, aunque le tenía que dar la razón, ella misma no le gustaban bastante los religiosos, o mejor dicho, los fanáticos. En su reino varios de los otros lideres eran así, pero era un problema que casi todos los humanos con creencias religiosas siempre llegaba al extremo—Si eso es todo a lo que viniste a decir puedes retirarte.

—Hay una recompensa por la cabeza de un tal Naruto Ootsutsuki

De golpe, Olga se levanto—¿¡Qué!?

—Dijiste que antes habías sido acompañada por alguien con ese nombre, y que terminaste invocándolo. Pero en pocas horas se esparció la noticia de que mato al Ministro de Feoh, además de que se escucho que hizo daños a la residencia de Morga Lisley, además de Belén Velletri, Astrid Flamel y una amazona llamada Diana. Y todo el asunto con la masacre en la fortaleza negra donde lato a muchos monstruos y elfos oscuros..

La Ojiambar pareció de golpe estar ofendida—Todo eso son mentiras. Esas humanas fueron las que decidieron unírsele cuando detuvo una invasión de monstruos, incluso si mato a un humano en uno de sus pueblos, debió de haber tenido sus motivos.

—No tiene que explicármelo a mi, pero solo le aviso esto ya que la cabeza de ese llamado Naruto ahora tiene un precio directo por su cabeza. Por lo de la fortaleza negra, incluso varios reinos de elfos negros lo están empezando a buscar.

Olga nuevamente bufo, incapaz de entender porque incluso su propia raza estaba imponiéndose contra su literal salvador, antes de que empezara a sentir como el suelo tembló un poco—…¿Eso que fue?

Sheila de repente cerro sus ojos, su rostro frunciéndose en señal de concentración—Siento la presencia mágica de Nualia-sama moviéndose bastante, debe de haber empezado a ayudar en el flanco central, aunque muchas .

Olvidando su enojo por el asunto de Naruto, Olga se levanto, con su báculo siendo atraído como un magneto a su mano—Iré a ayudarle entonces, entre más rápido terminemos esto, mejor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto se mantuvo mirando el lugar donde supuestamente estaba la mujer más poderosa en el mundo, con su Vimana flotando en los cielos usando un mecanismo de invisibilidad para no alertar a las tropas que estaban peleando abajo.

La Torre de Nualia era una enorme edificación, tan alta, que bien podría considerarse un rascacielos, con una longitud bastante ancha como para tener a varias personas dentro sin tener que preocuparse por el espacio.

Estaba pintada de un color blanco y negro, por lo poco que sabía, la Diosa Nualia no se molestaba en solo especializarse en algo, sino que aprendía magia de todas las clases, ya fuera magia sagrada o maligna. Eso debía simbolizar que ningún color predominase sobre el otro.

Rascando su mejilla, pudo ver como su Malebolgia se encontraba queriendo regresar donde él estaba después de que dejara a Olga donde debía, haciendo una lluvia de sangre por todo el lugar.

Desde allí, podía ver un total de cinco barreras rectangulares hechas de magia, pareciendo paredes hechas de luz de color verde, dos a cada lado y una justo al frente de la torre. Además de ello, había una luz en lo más alto de la torre que lanzaba ataques de distintos elementos y por lo que sentía, también mantenía las barreras.

 _Nada mal, el consumo de energía que eso necesitaría es algo bastante bestial por si mismo._ Pensó mirando la luz en lo alto de la torre, y luego mirando a las tropas enemigas.

Eran personas, casi en su mayoría eran hombres, vestidos con armaduras blancas con cruces rojas o armaduras platinadas con azul, ese ultimo era para la minoría que eran mujeres.

—¿Hmmm?— soltó notando a una mujer humana peleando y de hecho matando a varios magos hombres y mujeres, mientras la veía subir rápidamente la torre donde suponía estaba Nualia—… ¿Por qué?

Llevaba una armadura que aunque no tan reveladora como las que había visto en Feoh, sin duda era demasiado reveladora. Llevando botas de metal con decoraciones doradas y medias de cuero tapando sus medias, eran color celeste teniendo bordes y tenían cruces en ellas, llevaba una especie de leotardo del mismo color que sus medias, con una protección dorada en la ingle que apenas tapaba su vagina, y a los lados de sus caderas tenía placas de armadura que sujetaban un velo color blanco.

Tenía unos pechos de copa H, tapados por una placa de metal cada una, sin embargo, dejaban a la vista su escote y gran parte de sus pechos, sus hombros y brazos tapados por la misma armadura que llevaba, su cuello al descubierto, en donde mantenía una especie de collar.

Su pelo era rubio, de un tono más claro que el de Alicia y Chloe, dos trenzas a cada lado de su rostro de facciones finas, ojos azules aguamarina y una corona dorada sobre su cabeza.

Podía verla balanceando una claymore bastante grande, con cada tajo, una onda de aire tan fuerte era enviada al punto que solo el viento cortaba a la mitad a sus enemigos. Los magos eran en su mayoría bastante jóvenes ya que los más experimentados estaban peleando contra las tropas enemigas, la atacaban con bolas de fuego, estacas de hielo, relámpagos e incluso usando alquimia para tratar de encerrarla o hacer que la misma torre le impidiese continuar.

Sus ojos ganaron un tono más blanquecino, junto a varias venas apareciendo en sus pómulos, su Byakugan se activo en los ojos de el peliplata, analizando más a detalle a la mujer que miraba y su equipamiento.

Suficientemente raro por si mismo, los ataques que los jóvenes magos le lanzaban apenas y lograban hacer algo más que dejar rasguños en la armadura que mágicamente desaparecían –literal, un brillo azul las desaparecía– sino que su armadura cortaba todo enfrente de ella como mantequilla.

 _Una espada y armadura encantada, ¿tal vez?_ Se cuestiono mentalmente, antes de que una compuerta debajo de la Vimana se abriera y el mecanismo de invisibilidad se desactivara.

—¡WAAAAA!— Chloe cayo justo sobre un montón de paja, haciendo que muchos de los que se encontraban peleando girasen su mirada a donde vieron—. ¡Voy a patear tu pálido culo por esto Naruto!— exclamo la elfo oscuro agitando su puño amenazadoramente al cielo.

—¡Te romperás el pie, orejona! ¡Jajajajaja!— se carcajeo el Ootsutsuki antes de que su Vimana fuese volando contra la torre de Nualia.

BRAM

…Estrellándose contra ella.

La maquina voladora de la antigua india se deshizo en unos brollos dorados, mientras que Naruto saltaba de ella al agujero que había hecho.

Sus pasos se escucharon en medio de la nube de polvo, al mismo tiempo que usaba su Hyakki Yakou para crear una katana normal en su mano.

La Matadragones era usada para matar monstruos, pero contra un humano, era demasiado impráctica. Además, no necesitaba usar una bomba nuclear para matar una cucaracha.

—¿¡Quién eres tu!? Revela tus intenciones ahora mis…— la mujer de cabellera rubia se quedo callada al verlo, y Naruto se limito a caminar tranquilamente hacía ella—. Eres tu… el **Kuroi Kenshi (Espadachín Negro)**

Y de repente, el peliplata se detuvo—¿Disculpa?

La mujer rubia enfrente suyo apretó el mano de su espada hasta que el metal sono—¡Reconozco tu cabello y ojos! ¡Tu eres el monstruo que ha estado matando a todo ser vivo desde los bosques del norte! ¡Eres el…!

—No, no, no, repite lo que dijiste, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Pudo ver confusión en el rostro de la mujer, que hablo con voz más suave, producto de su sorpresa

—¿Espadachín Negro?

—¡Exacto! ¡Ese es un nombre de la puta hostia! ¿Cómo se les ocurrió? La creatividad de tu especie parece limitarse a quien puede vestir a más mujeres de la forma más puta posible.

La mujer de ojos azules abrió sus ojos enormemente, con sus pupilas agitándose en señal de la ira que sentía—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Naruto parpadeo ante la mirada de ira que ella le mandaba, y alzo las manos en señal de defensa—Oh, lo siento, mi error, de donde yo vengo incluso la más barata de las prostitutas no vestiría eso. Hay trajes de spandex que cubren mejor, ¿sabes?

—¡Suficiente de esto!

Un tajo le paso justo por enfrente del cuello a Naruto, quien no vio necesidad de esquivar eso antes de ver a la mujer rubia girar sobre su propio eje, planeando usar la fuerza cinética para aumentar la fuerza del tajo.

Cuando la espada bajo, la katana de Naruto se puso enfrente de ella, solamente levantando su mano para poner la espada japonesa en una posición en donde apenas podía poner fuerza—Déjame adivinar, están atacando este lugar porque tu superiores, esos hijos de puta de haya afuera que parecen sacados del Ku Kux Klan se sintieron inquisidores y fueron a por purgas de raza… o en el equivalente de este mundo, volver a las mujeres sus juguetes, supongo.

La mujer retrocedió mientras se ponía en una pose preparada para soltar un tajo ascendente, con Naruto meneando la katana en su mano— **¡Phulagni!**

El peliplata dio un paso a un lado, cuando en un ataque ascendente una onda de fuego rojo en forma de media luna deshizo toda la pared detrás suyo, sin notar como la roca misma se derretía por ese ataque.

Mirando a donde estaba la pared hecha lava, solo dio un par de pasos a la derecha cuando la mujer le trato de cortar el cuello nuevamente. Y luego la miro saltar sobre su propio eje de nuevo, separándose por unos 10 metros.

 _Que estilo tan errático._ Pensó, la había visto resbalarse un par de veces solo por el movimiento que tenía que hacer mientras balanceaba esa espada.

Un segundo después, se lanzaron contra el otro.

Curioso, incluso en eso diferían.

Ella llevaba una armadura brillante, poderosa y sacra, le daba un algo que hacía que su apariencia resaltase. El llevaba una ropa negra común, camuflándole en la oscuridad de la noche, ella con pelo rubio como el oro, y el con pelo plateado como la plata.

Ella corrió a una alta velocidad contra Naruto, sus pasos eran rápidos, pero por su armadura, eran alentados enormemente, el suelo crujiendo ante el peso.

Este se impulso de golpe contra ella, prácticamente volando, a tal velocidad que el aire a su alrededor se concentraba enfrente suyo por la velocidad.

La mujer rubia dio un tajo de lado a lado, el peliplata giro en medio del aire, chocando su katana con la espada de ella, la empujo contra el suelo, empujándola hacía abajo y empujándose al aire.

Dos katanas más se formaron en sus manos, y sin un segundo de duda, las lanzo contra ella. Y la mujer no pudo hacer nada cuando sus piernas y su brazo derecho fueron atravesados, eso… es lo que hubiera esperado ver Naruto.

Las katanas rebotaron sobre la armadura de ella, y luego ella se giro para empezar a correr donde el Ootsutsuki iba a aterrizar.

Este aprovecho el giro que estaba haciendo y cuando la mujer llego a estar lo suficientemente cerca, le dio una patada en la cara y la empujo a la derecha, justo donde estaba el agujero que habían hecho ambos.

 _Y esto es nuevo._ La había pateado lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle el cráneo, o si no, doblarle el cuello. Pero solamente la tiro al suelo.

Bueno, no se le iba a quedar viendo.

Un portal dorado fue creado justamente encima de ella, y una lanza salió de ella, apuntándole al cuello a ella—Bien, aunque puede que tenga un par de dudas respecto a ti, supongo que las podre hacer después— un segundo después, la agarro del pelo y la levanto—. Y ahora eres mi rehén— declaro mirando la cara enojada de la mujer, antes de que la mirara sonreír ante la ultima parte.

—No del… todo— declaro ella, antes de que unas decenas de luces brillasen en el suelo. Haciendo que el Ojimixto alzase la mirada para notar varios haces de luz que se dirigían a donde estaban ambos—. Mi armadura… reduce el daño que recibo en gran medida, no dudo poder sobrevivir eso, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti y el resto de la torre.

Chasqueando la lengua, Naruto alzo su mano al aire, tirando al suelo a la mujer y viendo como lo que serían enormes bolas de energía azul se alzaban contra ellos, apuntando a toda la torre.

— **Jinton (Elemento Polvo)**

Naruto empezó a hablar, mientras el viento a su alrededor se empezaba a arremolinar el polvo a sus alrededores, empezando a tornearse de color blanco a sus alrededores, mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse.

— **Furukai no Hana (Flor del Mundo Primitivo)**

Pequeñas explosiones se formaron enfrente de su mano, dejando que pequeñas partículas blancas aparecieran y flotaran.

Luego, una flor de color blanca floreció enfrente de su mano, de siete pétalos, con un núcleo de un color blanco más grisáceo.

— **¡Catorce Anillos del Cielo Incandescente!**

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Siete.

Diez.

Catorce.

Un total de catorce barreras fueron creadas enfrente de la flor, y justo cuando la ultima barrera fue creada, disparos de una energía azulada la golpearon.

La flor, de unos 30 metros de tamaño, era tan grande como para cubrir el ancho completo de la torre, pero Naruto subestimo la cantidad y el poder de dichos ataques.

De golpe, retrocedió cuando los dos primeros anillos fueron destrozados como vidrio, más que nada, era la poca cantidad de su Chakra que había puesto que se deshizo por completo cuando los ataques de magia chocaron contra ella.

 _Ja… soy un idiota._

Poniendo la mayoría de su Chakra en la ultima barrera, Naruto miro como las decenas de ataques pasaban a cientos, algunos de ellos siendo reflejados por otros magos que peleaban en nombre de la dueña de la torre.

Y habían pasado 15 segundos.

30 segundos, nueve anillos.

Al minuto, sus anillos pasaron a ser solo tres.

Y cuando llegaron a la ultima, ni un solo ataque llego siquiera a fracturarla.

 _A este paso estoy gastando mi resistencia a lo estúpido, incluso con todo el Chakra que tengo, mi cuerpo no va a resistir usar tanto._ Fue lo que pensó el Ootsutsuki mirando como algunos músculos de su mano y brazos se abrían, dejando que la sangre saliera al aire.

Siete anillos habían caído en ese tiempo, y anclo los pies en el suelo, al momento que sus ojos pasaban de color morado anillados, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la muñeca derecha— **¡Shinra Tensei!**

Mandando una onda de gravedad enfrente suyo, la enorme cantidad de ataques se desperdigaron y se deshicieron por la fuerza de choque, la flor deshaciéndose mientras Naruto dejaba caer su brazo, dejándose caer de culo al suelo con la cara perlada de sudor.

—¡CARAJO!

Y un segundo después, la mujer rubia le había pateado contra el agujero.

La mujer tenía fuerza, eso Naruto lo admitiría, pues fue lanzado a los aires solamente por el puntapié que le había dado, y a la distancia, miro como un brillo azul se alzaba a la distancia, sus ojos mirando a quien lo estaba creando.

Era lo que se asemejaría a una sacerdotisa, o una monja, vestía tacones y medias de color blanco que dejaban sus muslos al descubierto, sus bragas blancas con un detalle dorado, llevando una camisa sin mangas que dejaba su estomago al descubierto y tenía una túnica de color azul a su alrededor, sus pechos copa E+ eran cubiertos por la camisa, con una entrada a la mitad que dejaba ver un escote demasiado visible, además de que la camisa dejaba la carne de sus senos salir a los lados, un manto blanco y dorado cubriendo sus hombros.

Tenia cabello castaño atado en trenzas detrás de su cabeza y ojos azules, con un gorro blanco y una cruz de espada en ella.

 _Esa cosa parece tener el símbolo de un pene… Hasta las sacerdotisas en este mundo se visten de…_ —¡PUTAAAAAAAAAS!

La razón detrás del grito de Naruto fue cuando el haz de luz soltada por la mujer sacerdotisa, empujándolo de nuevo contra la torre, y disparándole una flecha que le atravesó el hombro.

Rompió la roca con su cuerpo, y rodo en el suelo, aterrizando a unos metros a distancia de donde estaba la mujer rubia—…Viejo, este no es mi día.

No tenía que alzar la mirada para oír el sonido de las pisadas de la guerrera acercándose, y eso le hizo prepararse.

 _Si salta o se acerca lo suficiente, podre usar la bóveda para estacarle con una espada o lanza, solo es cuestión de que nada se meta entre nosotros._

—¡HYAAA!

Soltando un suspiro mental, Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a la mujer rubia ser empujada hacía atrás después de que un sonido metálico se escuchase, y a su lado estaban los pies de una muy conocida elfo mestiza—En verdad encuentras nuevas formas de entrometeré, orejuda.

Apenas se levanto, un puñetazo a la cara le empujo hacía atrás—¡Eso fue por dejarme caer a 30 metros de altura, cretino!— y luego le dio otro golpe a la cara, esta vez a la frente—. ¡Y eso por hacerme subir 20 pisos de escaleras!

—Te deje sobre paja, ¡puta desagradecida!— le gruño molesto, frotando su mandíbula.

—¡Oh, ve a chuparle la polla a alguien por tu generosidad!— refuto la Ojirroja sosteniendo la espada enfrente suyo.

Formando una lanza en su mano derecha, el peliplata se rio—Estoy seguro que tu eres experimentada en ese arte, mestiza.

—¡Grrr!— gruño Chloe agarrando la espada en sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmph, ¿dos contra uno? Que poco honor tienen ustedes los seres oscuros— declaro la mujer rubia.

—¡Ustedes me atacaron por los cientos!— exclamo Naruto enojado, apuntando la lanza contra ella.

La elfa rubia por su lado, trago levemente—Oye, no quiero desilusionarte ni nada por el estilo, pero quien esta enfrente de nosotros es la princesa Farasha Awar Clusch.

Naruto se giro a un lado, para verla con extrañado—¿Qué hay con ese nombre?— pregunto antes de que la Ojirroja continuase.

—Además… lo que tiene justo encima de ella son una armadura encantada que reduce el daño físico y mágico que recibe, además de que la espada Phulagni que tiene se dice que es una herramienta divina. Debes de tener cuidado si queremos…

— **¡Suwalo!**

Una explosión sucedió justo al lado de la mujer humana, tirándola contra una pared y dejándola inconsciente—Solamente buscas asustarle, Chloe.

Las cabezas de los dos se giraron para ver a la conocida Reina de los Elfos Oscuros bajando las escaleras—¡Olga-sama!— exclamo Chloe arrodillándose de golpe enfrente de su señora.

Naruto suspiro levemente, y de un portal negro creado en medio del aire, saco un enorme arco de madera negra y le apunto a la mujer inconsciente— **Naagapasha.**

Una flecha de energía blanca fue lanzada desde el arco a la mujer y al instante, se separo en flechas más pequeñas que se convirtieron en serpientes y la enredaron de golpe.

—Ahh, Naruto. Es bueno verte de nuevo— saludo Olga, notando que el peliplata no le ponía atención.

—Me voy por medio día y todo esto pasa, en verdad que te metes en problemas sin mi, elfa problemática— declaro el Ootsutsuki cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un par de manos en su cuello, y fue jalado hacía la pelinegra sin darse cuenta.

Su cabeza quedo entre los pechos de Olga, quien le abrazaba suavemente, extrañando a Naruto ante ello—Yo también te extrañe, Naruto.

 _Esto… es extraño._ Pensó el peliplata tragando levemente ante el tono suave que la pelinegra uso, antes de separarse de ella sosteniéndola de las caderas—Hey, llevamos sin vernos, ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas doce horas? No es para…¡Mph!

La voz del peliplata fue callada cuando Olga le beso, empujando sus labios contra su boca, de alguna forma, aunque lo hacía más para callar a Naruto por los leves sonidos que hacía, parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Se separaron, sus labios conectados por unos cuantos hilos de saliva, y relamiendo su boca, Olga hablo—Solo cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

—…Contigo supongo que deberé mantenerla abierta.

Una risa vino de parte de Olga, abrazándose a Naruto y dejando recostar su cabeza contra el pecho del Ootsutsuki.

Este la miro por unos segundos, escuchando como el cuero rechinaba a unos metros de ambos, producto de los puños de Chloe cerrándose enojada.

Antes de poder preguntarle que pasaba, la torre en donde estaban empezó a temblar de forma errática, deteniéndose unos segundos para luego continuar, y los tres fueron a ver las afueras.

—¡Su puta madre…!— la grosería que salió de parte de Naruto fue al ver como sus Grim Reaper Thanatos estaban por todo el lugar de abajo, matando a todos los que fueran lo suficientemente tontos como para atacarlos –incluidos un par de magos de la torre– pero aun más importante, era el hecho de ver a quienes llevaban encima ellos.

Y no, no eran Morgan y las demás, Naruto hubiera dado las gracias de así serlo… eran las monjas que había salvado en Feoh. Y ellas se encontraban montando a los No-Muertos que balanceaban sus guadañas a unas velocidades ridículas, con expresiones aterradas y chillando como niñas pequeñas.

—¿¡Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí!?— se cuestiono Naruto agarrándose la frente, sintiendo la inminente migraña.

—Ahhh si, se montaron en la cajuela de tu nave.

El Ootsutsuki volteo a ver a Chloe, con una cara totalmente neutra—…¿Tu… sabes que es una cajuela?

—Ahh mira eso, los humanos se están retirando.

—¡No me ignores carajo!— gruño el peliplata ante la rubia que se hacía la desentendida, antes de suspirar enormemente cansado, sintiendo como si le martillasen un clavo en la cabeza—. Olga, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

La Ojidorada alzo una ceja con curiosidad y confusión—….¿Supongo que si?

—Si vomito sangre en los siguientes cinco segundos, deja por favor que me quede inconsciente por el dolor, esa es una situación mucho menos estresante que esto.

La Reina de los elfos parpadeo un par de veces—¿A que te refieres?

Naruto por su parte solo cerro los ojos, empezando a contar—Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… huh— al llegar a cinco, abrió los ojos—. Curioso, no paso na- ¡BLUGAH!

Fiel a su palabra, el Ootsutsuki soltó un enorme vomito de color sangre, con trozos de carne apenas masticados en ella, y luego empezando a toser con tanta fuerza que cada vez daba arcadas entre tosidas de sangre mientras caía al suelo de rodillas—Ahhh… la… dulce… sensación… de… inconciencia…— decía el peliplata tambaleándose antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

No le importo los gritos de Olga, no le importo que Chloe también fuera a verle, parcialmente porque apenas y podía oír algo.

Y en definitiva, no le importo ver a una mujer de piel morada apenas vestida caminando hacía él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _La suave y tranquila brisa que se sentía en Konoha era algo que solo las personas que nacieron en tiempos de paz eran capaces de sentir, un privilegio que los guerreros jamás pudieron sentir._

 _En las afueras de la aldea, en los bosques que se extendían por kilómetros, una imagen vista solo en las guerras más terribles era vista._

 _Cientos o hasta miles de cadáveres bañados en sangre, amontonados de tal forma que ni siquiera se podía ver el suelo por la cantidad de cuerpos, en la cima, se podía ver a un grupo de personas._

 _Un anciano de cabello naranja canoso con un bastón, un peliazul con una sonrisa divertida, una hermosa mujer pelirrosa y un hombre de cabello color ceniza, todos bañados en sangre._

 _Pero el más llamativo de todos, era un niño de cabello color plata y ojos azules, un infante, cargando en sus manos una espada demasiado grande para su tamaño, y que parecía el más bañado en sangre._

— _Oye, Naruto— llamo el hombre de cabello ceniza sentándose a un lado del pequeño, que giro su cabeza para verle con una cara casi inocente, bañada en sangre._

— _¿Qué pasa Topokka?— pregunto el niño con tranquilidad._

 _El llamado Topokka se rasco la cabeza, tratando de mirar al resto de sus compañeros, que simplemente voltearon la cara, dejándolo solo—Bueno, tengo entendido que el Sandaime esta planeando enviarte a Jikan dentro de unos meses._

 _La cara del niño se frunció, casi pareciendo hacer un puchero—Si, no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar fuera, así que no nos vamos a comunicar en un largo tiempo._

 _Naruto se miro sin duda molesto al hablar, y parecía que el resto de sus compañeros estaban igualmente disgustados—Sabes… estuve hablando de algo con Mikchi. Tigero y Bugogi están de acuerdo, y ya sabes como es hacer que esos dos estén de acuerdo en algo._

 _Ante las palabras del hombre de cabello ceniza, el joven de cabello azul y el anciano de cabello naranja se vieron enojados, haciendo reír a Naruto y a la pelirrosa._

— _Si, si, solo dilo— murmuro el Ojiazul con una sonrisa divertida, rascándose la nariz para ocultar su risa._

 _Topokka alzo la cabeza al cielo azul, con un espeso aire que surcaba por el bosque—Desertaremos de la aldea._

 _La risa del niño peliplata se detuvo, y le hizo volearse a ver al hombre adulto—…¿Desertaran… todos?_

— _Ahhh, oí de unos tipos de Amegakure que empezaron a hacer un grupo de criminales buscados, si un par de fenómenos pudieron hacer eso, nosotros también— declaro Topokka con convicción, antes de voltear a ver a Naruto—. Pero no nos vamos a ir, no sin ti._

—… _¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? Es más, se pudieron haber ido sin mi, le podría terminar diciendo a Danzo, ¿saben?_

 _Y luego vino una risa, pues ninguno le creyó esa mentira—Mikchi me mataría si te dejo._

— _¡Eso es cierto!— exclamo la pelirrosa riéndose levemente._

— _Además… tu vas a convertirte en alguien grande chico, simplemente espero estar vivo para ese entonces para poder decir: "Ese es mi chico"_

 _Naruto bajo la cara, con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa leve en su cara—Ja… eres un idiota, no voy a ser nadie en nada, sabes que ni me gusta pelear._

— _Y allí esta otra cosa… en Konoha solo te la vas a pasar peleando y matando para otras personas, y Mikchi viene de Ei no Kuni, de los cuatro continentes ese es el más calmado según ella, allí podríamos vivir al conseguir algo de dinero para subsistir, y dejarías de pelear, es más, con el dinero vamos a conseguir una casa en los campos, allí puedes elegir ser lo que quieras._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, el pequeño parpadeo, tragándose unas leves lagrimas—Ahh, Tigero, ¿enserio quieres algo como eso? Según tu, entrenaste toda tu vida para…_

— _Mocoso— el anciano interrumpió con voz rasposa y algo gruñona, pero que sonaba más reconfortante que nada—. Toda mi vida a sido para la guerra, quiero que al menos el final no sea eso, y tampoco quiero que tu pases por eso._

 _El niño sintió como se le escurría el agua de los ojos—…Bugogi… no vas a ser ningún caza recompensas allí…_

— _El Jiji tiene un punto, tu no tienes que vivir como nosotros— despistadamente, el peliazul admitió, antes de darle una sonrisa descarada—. Y aun no estamos allí, así que tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos entre peleas._

 _Finalmente, la mano de Mikchi sobre su cabeza hizo que las lagrimas en los ojos del pequeño finalmente bajaran—Ruto, tu siempre hablas sobre que nunca te ha gustado pelear, incluso aunque tengas toda esa fuerza… no naciste para ser un arma. No dejes nunca que nadie te trate de convertir en algo que no eres, ni siquiera nosotros. Si no quieres hacer esto, esta bien, simplemente ninguno de nosotros quiere que te sigan usando._

 _Un viento nuevo fue lo que impulso a Naruto a sonreír, y segundos después, le hizo llorar._

 ** _Desde que pude llevar una espada más grande que mi mismo, peleaba en los campos de batalla llenos de cadáveres._**

 ** _Durante los días, llegaba del norte un viento abrasador que quemaba la piel._**

 ** _Por las noches, venía del sur un viento helado que calaba los huesos._**

 ** _El viento no traía más que muerte..._**

 ** _Pero el viento que acariciaba mi piel cuando estaba junto a ellos era suave y amable..._**

 ** _Quizás ese viento... es lo que yo anhelaba…_**

 ** _Con ellos… con las primeras personas que les importe realmente, lo que sentía era un viento de esperanza._**

 ** _Tal vez, ese viento… fue lo que he buscado toda mi vida._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que lo normal.

Sus ojos vagaron lentamente por el lugar, mirando figuras borrosas que en su mayoría constaban de un color negro en el lugar.

Bajo la mirada, sintiendo una cabeza sobre su pecho que le hacía algo difícil respirar.

Sus ojos de golpe abrieron, pasando a una cara confundida al verla.

Era una mujer bastante hermosa, aunque algo que la denotaba en gran medida era su piel de un color morado oscuro. Con un cabello de color blanco lacio que le llegaba al cuello, un rostro hermoso y suave, sus orejas eran alargadas y tenían unos pendientes rojos en ella. Un chaleco negro abierto en el área del pecho que dejaba ver su vientre torneado, con un sostén blanco que sostenía sus pechos copa F+, además de eso, no llevaba nada más que una tanga negra que tapaba su vagina y que se metía en las mejillas de su culo grande y regordete, resaltado por unas caderas anchas y piernas largas con unas botas y medias atadas a sus muslos.

La mujer casi desnuda estaba recargada sobre él, Naruto miro entonces su propio cuerpo.

Estaba desnudo.

Estaba desnudo con una mujer exageradamente hermosa encima suyo.

 _Un momento._ Pensó mientras se levantaba lentamente, empujando la mujer algo lejos suyo, y mirando su propio cuerpo.

Su cara se frunció, mirando su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, mientras se sentaba, mirándose a si mismo. Normalmente, mantenía unos cuantos Genjutsus para ocultar las heridas que no podía sanar del todo, una cosa era regenerar la herida, la otra era cicatrizarla completamente y sin dejar una marca.

Tal vez… si tuviera acceso al Chakra… Naruto dejo eso de lado, y volteo a sus alrededores, buscando su ropa.

—Ahh… es bueno ver que ya has despertado. Invocado.

Su cabeza se giro para ver a la mujer de piel morada levantándose lentamente, bostezando suavemente—…¿Quién eres tu?— le pregunto mientras sentía que sus pulmones inhalaban aire más cómodamente.

La Ojidorada puso su mano sobre su pecho, inclinándose hacía adelante—Yo soy Nualia, la Diosa de la Magia de Eostia, es un gusto conocerte, guerrero invocado.

Naruto se limito a tapar su cadera con la manta de color blanco que llevaba, mirando la mirada algo decepcionada de la peliblanca al hacer eso, aunque se encontraba más calmado que antes—¿Tu eres Nualia?

—Olga me ha contado mucho de ti… Naruto-kun— el nombrado peliplata se quedo callado al sentir la mano de Nualia sobre su pecho.

El peliplata logro encontrar la calma, suspirando—…¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto algo nervioso.

La mujer de cabello blanco se acomodo levemente en la cama, estando más cerca de él, riendo levemente—Pues… después de que cayeras inconsciente, pudimos capturar y matar a la mayoría de invasores, tanto la princesa Farasha como esa sacerdotisa llamada Eleonora están ahora capturadas en los calabozos de la torre.

El peliplata parpadeo levemente—¿Tienes calabozos aquí?

—Bastantes— declaro la mujer con una risa divertida.

Con una gota en la nuca, el peliplata la analizo de pies a cabeza—…Así que tu eres la mujer más poderosa en este continente— se pregunto, mirando a la mujer que estaba tocándole, a pesar de ser nombrada una maga, el cuerpo de ella se miraba muy ejercitado y perfectamente maduro.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la diosa, quien alzo una mano al aire—Ahh, justo como Olga dijo, eres sin duda un hombre curioso. Te interesa más el poder que el cuerpo de una mujer— declaro ella mientras un circulo mágico en su mano hacía aparecer dos platos de comida, dejándolos caer en la cama, cada plato cayendo enfrente de uno.

Naruto bajo la mirada, viendo la comida que había en los platos y, ahora que se dio cuenta, vasos, que la única razón de que nada se cayera fue por tener un hechizo de equilibrio ya puesto.

Un jugo de color verde que olía irresistiblemente dulce y delicioso, un alimento de color rosa que parecía huevos revueltos, cuidadosamente cortadas rodajas carne cocida cubiertos de un líquido azulado que hizo que la carne se viera más tierna y jugosa.

... Libido, apetito y el deseo de dormir. Naruto no era particularmente deseoso de esas necesidades, podía vivir toda su vida sin ellos, pero aun podía comer, podía dormir, y demás cosas.

Naruto agarro una cuchara, y por el momento, se limito a comenzar a comer lo que fuera que estuviera en su plato—Esa elfa sigue tan maleducada como siempre por lo que veo, encuentra formas elaboradas de llamarme raro.

Una risa suave vino de la mujer enfrente suyo, quien se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca con lentitud, Naruto tratando de no ponerle atención a como ella dejo cae algo del aceite que tenía la carne sobre sus tetas—¿La puedes culpar? En todo el panteón de dioses que existe, no hay ninguno como tu, Lucero sin duda buscaría matarte si sabe de tu existencia y Maelignos estaría… atraído hacía ti. Incluso yo misma, como la diosa de la magia, no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa por tu existencia.

—¿Ahh?— fue el sonido que salió de la boca de Naruto al instante que escucho a Nualia, bajando el baso de jugo lentamente—. ¿Y eso por?

Una sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro de la Diosa de los Elfos Oscuros—Incluso esa niña donde esta sellada Laurentia tiene un potencial mágico que puedo ver, ahh… supongo que se me olvido explicarte, pero posee un hechizo que me permite discernir las capacidades mágicas de todo ser vivo, incluso un insecto posee magia muy limitada en su interior… pero tu… eres como si no estuvieras aquí… no soy capaz de discernir tu habilidad en la magia a pesar de que como un dios deberías de al menos estar al mismo nivel que Olga.

El peliplata parpadeo levemente, antes de mirar a sus alrededores. Analizando si habría alguien que pudiera oírlos, o verlos, pero en la enorme habitación donde estaban, no había nadie.

Aunque se preguntaba cuanto había dormido.

—Sin duda, algo como eso es lo que le mantiene muy curiosa sobre tu existencia, Naruto-kun.

El Ootsutsuki entonces se limito a suspirar—Supongo que eso es mi culpa, entonces supongo que será mejor que lo muestre, hay algo que quiero comprobar desde que oí de usted— declaro Naruto antes de acomodarse el pelo detrás de las orejas, mostrando que sus oídos mantenían unos anillos con minúsculas runas y símbolos en ellos, cuatro aretes en total para cada oreja.

Nualia parpado sorprendida, pues no se había dado cuenta de esos aretes cuando Naruto estaba dormido.

¿Un hechizo anti-detección? Eso explicaría el porque no podía sentir nada de magia salir de él.

El peliplata se quito el arete superior de la oreja derecha, y entonces… El mundo se tiñó de luz brillante, y Nualia sintió que su conciencia se desvanecía de golpe.

Lo que sucedió en frente de sus ojos era inexplicable.

Incluso Nualia, una maga que había vivido por más de dos mil años, alguien que había alcanzado la cumbre más alta de la magia alcanzable para los seres vivos, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—...¿Co…Co…Co...cómo es esto posible?

La mujer sentía fluir algo cálido por sus mejillas, pero no se molestó en limpiarlo... más bien, ya no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. El choque había causado que sus emociones se sumieran en el caos.

Lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, su boca estaba tan abierta que parecía apunto de romper su quijada, con algo de saliva cayendo de su boca, y Naruto, sentado sobre la cama, no tenía necesidad de ver como la cama también se mojaba en la parte inferior de Nualia que le miraba, con los ojos nublados y las mejillas tan rojas que su piel no podía disimularlo.

Se sentía como si estuviera cara a cara con un ser que estaba más allá de su comprensión, uno que encarnaba una autoridad que podía acabar con ella en cualquier momento.

Lo que estaba ante ella no era el Nivel 8 o incluso el Nivel 9 ni 10, sino un nivel cuya existencia era desconocida para ella, hasta ahora. Y, sin embargo, incluso ante una entidad tan poderosa, el aura del hombre no era aterradora, al menos, no para ella, parecía siquiera extasiada al meramente verle.

—Y-Y-Yooo…— empezó a hablar la mujer, sonrojada y con saliva escurriéndole de la boca—. ¡Toda mi vida… toda mi vida me he llamado a mi misma como la diosa de la magia, he sido una hereje completa con usted, sin duda alguna es el verdadero dios, ni mi padre ni mis hermanos se pueden comparar con usted— de golpe, la mujer brinco de la cama, cayendo de rodillas enfrente de la cama—. Sé que es irrespetuoso, ¡Pero permítame arrodillarme aquí! ¡Por favor, ilumíneme con su conocimiento! ¡Quiero mirar en el abismo de su magia! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

—¡Bien! ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar a cambio de eso?— declaro sonoramente el peliplata, su voz era tan fría como el hielo. Si un centenar de personas la escuchara, todos ellos tendrían la misma respuesta, pero lo que Nualia oyó fue una dulce voz que calmaba su corazón.

Ella no dudó un instante, incluso si eso significaba renunciar a su alma a cambio.

—¡Todo! ¡Sí, voy a ofrecerle todo a usted! ¡El amo del abismo! ¡Oh usted, ser Supremo!

—…Muy bien, siempre que estés dispuesta a ofrecer todo lo que te diga, lo que sé pasará a ser tuyo. Por tanto, voy a conceder tu deseo.

Pudo ve como las caderas de la mujer se sacudían y de como su tanga estaba empapada en sus jugos vaginales.

Sin duda, había llegado al orgasmo solo por oír su voz—¡Oh! ¡Ooooohhh! ¡Muchas gracias mi señor!

Su cabeza todavía estaba en el suelo, la orgullosa diosa de la magia, la maestra de Olga Discordia y la mitad de magos de todo el continente, una mujer que ningún hombre podía decir que ella era sumisa en lo más mínimo, lloró lágrimas de alegría.

Nualia absolutamente encantada no levanto la cabeza, sino que se arrastró lentamente hacia los pies de Naruto, quien se sentó al borde de la cama, y los besó. Aunque quiso lamerlos al principio, o incluso besar más arriba de eso, se dio cuenta de que su amo se podría enfadar si hiciera esto, por tanto comprometió, usaba el diminuto fragmento lúcido de sí misma en la esquina de su mente.

—Pues que así sea. Acepto tu lealtad.

—¡Hooo! ¡Estoy muy agradecida con usted!… ¡Mi amo!

El peliplata entonces se levanto, haciendo que ella simplemente temblase al sentir la fuente de esa energía tan colosal moverse—Entonces, mi primera orden. Dime todo lo que ha pasado mientras estuve dormido.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨** **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Dato curioso, en el manga de Kuroinu, Prim traiciono a Feoh, hizo un ritual con Keen y se volvió Futanari, para luego violar a Alicia, ahh, y solo le dice Onee-sama por costumbre, ella es su prima :b**

 **Algo más de información:**

 **Sheila – Namaiki Dark Elf 3 Shimai ga Boku ni Nakadashi o Motomeru.**

 **Farasha Awar Clusch – Ya que desconozco el nombre en japonés y traducido es demasiado vergonzoso de poner, les pongo el Kanji para que la busquen ustedes:** **巨乳** **プリンセス** **催眠** **エロ** **同人**

 **Eleonora Bern – la Sacerdotisa de Kuroinu 2**

 **Queen Nualia – Fallen Throne**

 **Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	8. Una funda para una espada

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Hay una espada para cada funda**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Juro por cualquier dios que existe que no voy estar comiendo estas cosas, no es normal que los huevos revueltos sean rosas— dijo Naruto mientras caminaba en la cocina en la torre de la diosa Nualia, los múltiples cocineros y cocineras de allí le miraban dejar los platos que había usado para comer y simplemente ponerse a buscar en cualquier lugar algo para comer.

—Estas siendo un ingrato, es la mejor comida que podrías pedir en Eostia, una diosa misma te la dio.

—Y tu estas siendo demasiado ruidosa.

—Tu pequeño hijo de…

—Soy 9 centímetros más alto que tu— le dijo el peliplata a Chloe, después de haber despertado, la elfa rubia le había estado siguiendo a todos lados—. ¿No tendrías que estar… no se… diciéndole a Olga que desperté?— cuestiono mientras sacaba una montón de harina de un estante.

Con una ceja alzada, la Ojirroja respondió—¿No deberías estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese asaltar la cocina de Nualia-sama?

El Ootsutsuki con múltiples botellas y bolsas en sus manos se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de alzar un dedo apuntándole a ella—Touche.

Entonces, empezando a tomar los distintos ingredientes, Naruto parecía estar creando alguna especie de poción con tantos movimientos que hacía.

—…¿Qué haces en todo caso?— pregunto la elfa rubia mientras sentía un fuerte olor que le mareaba levemente y hacía gruñir su estomago.

El peliplata sonrió para si mismo con casi arrogancia, tirando en un caldo carne, vegetales y un par de cosas que Chloe ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer—Yo… ¡estoy haciendo historia!

—Hey, Chloe, ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido en la cocina?... ¿Naruto?— el peliplata no se tenía que voltear para saber de la cara sorprendida y, sobretodo, confundida de Olga, la misma que tenían todos los presentes al ver como el guerrero que había salvado la escuela de magia de Nualia estaba haciendo un montón de masa de trigo en largos fideos usando sus manos y después tirándolo al caldo después de haberlo calentado un poco.

El peliplata se relamió los labios, mirando fijamente el enorme caldo enfrente suyo que desprendía un delicioso olor, y después de unos segundos, alzo su mano para saludar a la reina de los elfos oscuros—Hey, Olga. ¿Quieren un poco?— pregunto sacando su recién creado "Ramen" en un tazón normal.

La pelinegra parpadeo levemente, sintiendo sus mejillas algo rojas cuando su estomago de repente gruño levemente, y tomo el tazón que Naruto le dio, el peliplata no le tomo mucha importancia a como ella paso sus suaves y tersas manos sobre las suyas, pasándole un tazón a Chloe que, reticente, lo tomo.

—Hhm, se me olvidaba— después de tomar su propio tazón, de la mano derecha del Ojimixto salieron un par de ramas antes de mezclarse en unos palillos rectangulares, un total de seis para ser exactos—. Se come con estos, tienes que apretar los fideos entre los palillos y llevártelos a la boca.

Olga y Chloe se sentaron sobre una banca en medio de la cocina, aunque algunos hombres no pudieron quitar sus miradas de como los traseros de ambas se apretaban contra la madera, había una cosa que al instante les dijo que dejaran de ver a las "mujeres" del peliplata.

Era este mismo, Naruto miraba el plato como si se tratase de un león viendo a una cebra moribunda.

Dientes tan afilados como sierras, tan blancos como los de un tiburón, y apretados al punto que se le podía oír crujir, con saliva escurriendo de su boca y una mirada de loco.

Casi la totalidad de Eostia se había enterado que la reina de los elfos oscuros había invocado a una bestia divina, algunos lo llamaban "El Dios del Juicio Final", "un Demonio sediento de sangre" y otros títulos exageradamente ominosos.

Peor aun, viéndolo enfrente, dichos títulos le quedaban, tan solo por ver su comida parecía un psicópata apunto de cometer un asesinato.

Así mismo, en la propia torre se sabía que ambos tenían una relación mutua bastante… cercana, viendo como partes de la torre seguían pintadas en rojo, preferían estar con las cabezas pegadas a sus cuerpos.

Mientras se sentaba en una banca enfrente de las dos elfas, dejo el plato sobre sus hombros y choco las manos—¡Itadakimasu!

—…¿Ita… que?— soltó Olga de repente. Chloe, con mucha confusión, también choco sus manos de forma torpe, creyendo que era una especie de ritual para purificar la comida.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros—Nada, no es nada, de donde vengo es costumbre agradecer antes de probar una comida— declaro antes de tomar los palillos y limpiarse la baba en la comisura de los labios.

Ellas le imitaron.

En el momento en que probaron los fideos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo el sabor de los vegetales hervidos, las especias, la carne en ellos, todo mezclado en el caldo que bañaba los fideos suaves que no pudieron evitar masticar.

 _Esto esta… ¡delicioso! ¿Esto es lo que come Naruto? No podría ni imaginar como se sentiría probar esto todos los días._ Pensó Olga mientras dejaba que los fideos bajasen por su garganta.

 _No debo… mostrar… que me gusta._ Pensaba Chloe tratando de mantener una mirada estoica a pesar de que pequeñas lagrimas se veían en sus vidriosos ojos, junto a un sonrojo visible en su piel y que a pesar de que le dolía la mandíbula seguía masticando.

 _Esto sabe a mierda._ Pensó el Ootsutsuki completamente deprimido, mientras las otras dos disfrutaban del Ramen, para el peliplata, que tenía una obsesión con dicha comida, se encontraba deprimido cuando incluso el peor Ramen que hubiera probado en su vida sabía 100 veces mejor. _Bueno, es esto o comer esas cosas de colores._

—Naruto.

—¿Hmm?

—Te… ¿Te sientes mejor? Casi me da un infarto cuando te mire caer inconsciente vomitando sangre.

Con un ambiente más serio, el peliplata la miro fijamente, soltando un suspiro leve por la incomodidad que le daba la mirada preocupada de Olga.

—Pasa… bastante a menudo— susurro casi para si mismo, antes de continuar—. No voy a morir por eso, si es lo que te preocupa, me regenero lo suficiente como para que no sea demasiado malo para mi.

—Tenias los pulmones casi destrozados y llenos de sangre.

Quedándose callado unos segundos, el peliplata miro a otro lado—…La he pasado peor.

—¡Eso no ayuda en nada!

De la sorpresa por el grito de ella, Naruto soltó un brinco al ver a Olga pararse enfrente suyo, haciendo que la mirase con algo de nervios—Ya te dije que no voy a morir por eso.

De golpe, el rostro de Olga paso de molesto a tener un signo de preocupación—Pero estas sufriendo, estoy segura que tan solo respirar te duele, no quiero que tu sufras de esa manera.

—Haa… en verdad eres problemática, ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? No puedo hacer mucho al respecto— murmuro tratando de evitar la mirada de ella.

Olga se sentó sobre sus piernas, y tomo la cara del peliplata, obligándolo a verla—Si te pasa algo malo, no esperes a que empeore, por favor… dímelo— le dijo con un tono autoritario y aun así, sumamente dulce y suave.

Naruto miro esos ojos dorados de ella, le veían fijamente con genuina preocupación—…¿Cómo sabes que tenía los pulmones en ese estado?

—Ahh, Nualia-sama y yo dormimos desnudas sobre ti para poder usar magia de curación sobre ti y podía sentir que tus pulmones no estaban… ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?— la voz de la pelinegra se torno demasiado callada al ver como Naruto tenía una sonrisa casi engreída de oreja a oreja.

El brazo del Ootsutsuki se cerro alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, con la misma sonrisa en la cara—No me esperaba que ya quisieras llegar a tercera base— le dijo con casi burla antes de acercar su boca a la de ella.

Nuevamente, Naruto pudo analizar las múltiples cosas que pasaban mientras metía su lengua en la boca de Olga.

Pudo sentirla temblando, casi derritiéndose entre sus brazos mientras buscaba profundizar más el beso –el primero que Naruto le daba por iniciativa– junto con la dulce y cálida lengua de ella enrollándose con la suya.

La mirada de Chloe era una de genuina frustración mientras miraba al peliplata abrazar con ambas manos a su reina.

Esta respiraba entre el beso, no queriendo que el aire fuera un impedimento mientras sentía como Naruto, al que idolatraba al punto de considerarlo su dios, acercaba sus cuerpos con genuina pasión y empezaba a tocarla.

Se sentía completamente avergonzada de que supiera que le estuvieran viendo –la mayoría solo miraban como se besaban, desde donde estaban, solo Chloe miraba que tanto se apegaban los cuerpos de ambos– pero el peliplata parecía justo lo contrario, _quería_ que vieran como ella se derretía por sus besos y le abrazaba de forma casi marital.

Separándose con un hilo de saliva, el peliplata y la pelinegra se quedaron viendo unos segundos, uno calmado y feliz, la otra sonrojada y agitada.

—Naru…to… ¿Por qué estas tan…— ella susurro en su oído para no ser oída mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, sus grandes senos apretados contra el torso duro del Ojimixto—…¿Cercano?

Riéndose para si mismo, acaricio con sus manos la cadera de ella, y miro como Olga le veía con la cara roja—No se, te ves muy linda cuando te avergüenzas— le susurro con una sonrisa, al menos en su propia forma, gentil.

—…Idiota— le dijo ella agitada y muerta de la vergüenza, abrazándole de nuevo y ocultando su cara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto mantuvo la sonrisa que tenía en la cara mientras Chloe le empujaba furibunda contra una pared, agarrándole del cuello como si buscase estrangularle.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

—Yo también te quiero Chloe.

Una daga apunto directo a su yugular mientras la rubia le empujaba con más fuerza contra la pared—No te pongas sabiondo conmigo.

—Ohh. ¡Hoho! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le tienes ganas a Olga!

Chloe entrecerró sus ojos con fuerza al oír aquello—¿Como te atreves?

—Oh no, no me vas a venir con eso ahora mismo, vi como la habías visto antes y te vi cuando ella me besaba, justo ahora me estas queriendo matar por eso mismo, ¿no?

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

—¡Oblígame!— bramo el peliplata en respuesta agarrándola del cuello y empujándola contra la pared, invirtiendo sus roles de hace unos segundos—. Al menos yo no me quiero coger a la mujer que me saco del foso séptico que llamaba vida— le gruño con enojo mientras la alzaba un par de centímetros del suelo.

—Khh…ghh— la mestiza se puso a gruñirle con voz baja, el aire no llegándole a los pulmones mientras trataba de mantenerse consiente—. Si vas a matarme… hazlo… rápido… prefiero eso… a ver a mi señora… ¡siendo tocada por tus sucias manos!

—Oh, madura de una vez, ¿quieres?— tirándola al suelo, Naruto la miro tratando de respirar lo más posible mientras se frotaba la garganta—. Estas enamorada de Olga, puedo entender eso, pero cuando no pudiste decirle tus sentimientos a ella, te quieres desquitar con el que en 5 días ha hecho lo que tu no pudiste en años.

—¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada de mi, ni de mi reina, ni de lo que tuve que pasar! ¡Solo eres un perro al que invocaron para matar a otros perros!

—… Tsk.

Naruto se quedo callado unos segundos al oír lo que Chloe le había gritado, antes de chasquear la lengua y mirar hacía otro lado, sentándose sobre el suelo.

Por primera vez en casi toda la discusión, y en todas las que habían tenido en general, Naruto parecía visiblemente afectado por lo que ella le dijo.

—Carajo— murmuro, tomándose el pelo con una mano, antes de chocar la cabeza contra sus rodillas—. ¡Carajo!— bramo con fuerza, haciendo a la elfa rubia mirarle de repente.

—…No me voy a arrepentir de lo que dije.

—…Me da igual— murmuro el Ojimixto sacando la cara de sus rodillas, mostrando su cara que ya no mostraba nada de ira, o la burla que siempre tenía con Chloe, solo una cara neutra sin ningún atisbo de emoción—. Solo lárgate de una vez, y déjame en paz.

—Te… ¿molesto que te dijera así?

—Odio esa puta palabra— murmuro entre siseos, antes de suspirar—. Mira, yo… también te he dicho cosas que estoy seguro te han dolido… lo siento por eso— pareció más difícil decir esas palabras de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado.

—Naruto…

—Solo déjame en paz, tienes razón, que a los dos nos hayan usado de esclavos no significa que podamos entender al otro, solo quiero estar solo un rato— dijo frotando su frente, sintiendo como la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza regresaban.

La elfa mestiza se le quedo viendo, con un nudo en la garganta y mordiendo sus labios.

 _Su nombre era Mikchi._

 _Le habrías agradado._

—Perdón.

Girando su cara con la misma expresión, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como ella trataba de calmar las lagrimas bajando por su rostro.

—En verdad lo… lo lamento. No… no los molestare más.

… _Chingada, no se que hacer en esta situación._

Poniendo su mano sobre su cara, haciendo que suspirara antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano a Chloe.

—Nunca fui bueno para hacer sentir mejor a las personas, siempre es lo contrario, pero si te sirve de algo, los dos hemos sido medio mierdas para el otro— declaro mientras levantaba a la elfa mestiza—. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de actuar como pendejos con el otro?

—…Me…Me gustaría— declaro ella siendo levantada.

La mano de Naruto se sentía extrañamente débil mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse—Hmph, haa… supongo que me torne más mierda de lo que creí— murmuro rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

—No creo que seas una mierda si eso es lo que te preocupa— le dijo ella mientras empezaban a caminar.

—Supongo que yo si— declaro mirando al techo de la torre completamente callado, como si estuviera rememorando cosas—. Le falle a todas las personas que alguna vez hubieran confiado en mi, nunca pude salvar a nadie, ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?— la rubia miro a otro lado, recordando la conversación en Feoh, aquellas palabras que apenas mostraban emociones, se podía distinguir un enorme dolor en ellas que dudaba Naruto mostraría de nuevo—. Yo solo… prometo protegerles esta vez.

La mano del peliplata se puso sobre la cabeza de ella, revolviendo tranquilamente su pelo de forma casi fraternal.

Miro a la rubia fruncir el ceño, y aun así, ella no se aparto, solo se le quedo viendo con la cara algo roja.

Una risa salió de la boca de Naruto debido a eso, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar devuelta a la cocina.

Se detuvo a medio camino, para la confusión de Chloe—¿Tienen pan integral en este mundo?— pregunto como si nada el Ootsutsuki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Veamos… pan, queso, mortadela y salami, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa— Naruto sostuvo enfrente de su cara una lista con cosas que apilo como si fuesen ladrillos, habiendo sacado de la bolsa donde mantenía la mayoría de sus cosas un montón de ingredientes y terminando en hacer tres sándwiches sobre una mesa.

—…¿Qué estoy mirando?— dijo Olga con una mirada neutra mientras miraba al peliplata completamente manchado en los ingredientes que uso para hacer los sándwiches.

—No lo se pero la mayor parte de mi respeto por él se va al caño al ver sus habilidades para cocinar— Chloe movió su pie un poco mientras limpiaba un pico el piso de los fracasos de Naruto en poner un par de ingredientes entre dos rebanadas de pan.

Naruto le dio una mordida a uno de los emparedados mientras de su camisa sacaba un pergamino de color negro con verde, y lo tiraba al suelo.

Lo que las presentes allí vieron fue un simple papel completamente negro, ni siquiera oscuro ni nada, sino un simple agujero donde estaba el pergamino.

Tirando los dos sándwiches restantes en el pergamino, vieron como este enguiña las rebanadas de pan cual alquitrán.

 **Munch~ Munch~ Munch~ Munch~ Munch~**

…Luego escucharon como eran masticados.

—Axel, Axel, Axel— llamo el peliplata dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

Una silueta negra empezó a salir del pergamino, antes de que tomara forma humana y se viese como un joven de alrededor de 17 años –algo más alto que Naruto– con cabello y ojos negros, una camiseta negra con una camisa de color azul de botones sobre esa, pantalones azules atados con un cinturón café y zapatos negros.

A pesar de tener un aura levemente intimidante, se encontraba comiendo uno de los sándwiches de lo más calmado del mundo.

—Enserio que eres malo haciendo emparedados, ¿lo sabias?

—Jodete.

—Y tan amable como siempre.

Las mujeres presentes observaron como la sombra del pelinegro parecía conectarse a la de todas ellas, y de todas las cosas que dieran sombra eran atraídas hacía la sombra a los pies del llamado Axel.

Pequeños orbes negros salieron de la mancha negra en el suelo, empezando a orbitar alrededor del Ojinegro.

 _Sea lo que sea él._ Pensó Olga con una gota de sudor bajándole de la frente lentamente.

 _Sin duda no es humano._ Nualia se quedo quieta observando como los orbes explotaban como burbujas.

Y de golpe, unas pequeñas criaturas humanoides aparecieron, rotando en el aire alrededor del pelinegro, alguien con una vista más aguda podría haber notado unos cables celestes casi transparentes que las conectaban a este.

Sin embargo, al ver a las mujeres presentes, las pequeñas criaturas parecieron alarmarse.

Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron levemente al ver a las criaturas aumentar de tamaño hasta el de una persona normal, parándose sobre el suelo y con armas en sus manos, teniendo la apariencia de niñas –casi adolescentes tal vez– con vestidos muy curiosos, además de que le daban una mirada casi hostil a Olga y las demás.

—Chloe, suelta tu daga— le dijo Naruto a la elfa mestiza al ver como ella mantenía apretada un cuchillo atado en su cintura.

—Muy bien, alto al fuego, Dolls— Dijo Axel mientras que las Dolls retrocedían detras de éñ, aun apuntando sus armas que eran cosas que nadie en Eostia siquiera conocía, Naruto las reconoció como un Lanzacohetes, un Rifle, una Guadaña muy rara que parecía de un diseño más tecnológica, brazaletes con gemas y un par de guanteletes dorados.

Curiosamente la Doll con los Guanteletes tenia el Simbolo de la Cruz roja en algunas partes de su vestido.

—Ahora, Naruto ¿Para que me llamaste? No creo que para Saludar ¿verdad?— dijo Axel mientras miraba al peliplata.

—Podría contarte, pero es más fácil que salgas y lo veas por ti mismo— le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

El pelinegro alzo una ceja, medio curioso ante eso, segundos antes de hundirse en su propia sombra y desaparecer del lugar como un borrón negro.

Naruto le dio un mordisco a su emparedado, mirando a las chicas que acompañaban a Axel.

Se les quedo mirando unos segundos, antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo su sándwich.

El pelinegro entonces regreso mostrando una cara completamente ida, justo cuando el peliplata terminaba de comer y se sacudía las manos—¿Pero que carajo…?

—Lo se, ¿no?

—Si... Pero algo que note... es que... el Castillo Negro ese tiene el típico olor a Carne a descomposición... tanto humana como de monstruo— dijo Axel mientras miraba al suelo—. Necesito carne humana en cantidades industriales... Por fin despertaron.

Naruto se paso la lengua por los dientes, casi con desinterés, antes de hablar—Puedes quedarte con todo lo que quede de los que mataremos, pero necesitare tu ayuda con unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Cuales son?

—Las comprobaras lueg – ¡ **Blugh**! – el peliplata tosio de golpe sosteniéndose la boca mientras tosía un par de veces más.

Aunque los primeros segundos solo parecía una tos, lo que alarmo a la mayoría fue ver la sangre empezar a escurrir de sus dedos.

—Ughh... perdón por eso... lo... comprobaras luego— murmuro el Ojimixto limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

—¡Nana!— dijo Axel y rápidamente las Dolls con las cruces rojas camino hasta Naruto y comenzó a revisarlo con un aura amarilla, pero antes de poder tocar a Naruto este la agarro de las muñecas.

—No quieres hacer eso— hablo casi en un gruñido.

—Magia pasiva entonces— dijo Nana mientras comenzaba a soltar un aura curativa leve de color amarillo a su alrededor.

Eso lo pudo saber Naruto al sentir sus heridas externas e internas sanarse lentamente.

—¿Me permites tomar una muestra de sangre?— pregunto Nana mientras sacaba una jeringa.

El peliplata alzo una ceja—¿Naruto "Dios" Ootsutsuki?— cuestionó alzando una ceja mientras veía al pelinegro, la arteria cortada cerrándose en meros segundos.

En el momento que Naruto miro la aguja se tenso de forma visible, antes de tragar de forma sonora, acercando su brazo a su boca, y arrancado un trozo de carne, haciendo que la sangre saliese.

—Bueno ahora si me permites— dijo Nana con la jeringa mientras insertaba en la arteria recién cortada.

—Listo, esto debe bastar— dijo Nana con una sonrisa... curiosamente tenia 6 viales de sangre en sus manos... perteneciente a Naruto.

—…¿Cuando?

—Soy rápida— dijo Nana mientras colocaba los viales en un caja plástica que llevaba en la parte de atrás de la cintura.

—Tardare en analizarla, tengo que ver que enfermedad es capas de afectar a alguien como Naruto "Dios" Ootsutsuki y hacer una vacuna por si acaso Axel es infectado— Dijo Nana mientras Axel le abría un portal a lo que parecía un laboratorio.

—Me enorgullece que tanto a avanzado Nana— dijo Axel con orgullo... para los celos de las otras 4.

—Supongo que me siento mejor, bueno, Nualia. ¿Dónde están los calabozos?— pregunto mirando a la diosa de la magia de Eostia.

El portal otra vez se abrió y de el salió Nana desprendiendo el aura amarilla.

—Ya deje la sangre analizando, Medicine Melancholy me avisara cuando estén los resultados— informo Nana antes de pasar a su tamaño compacto y colocarse detrás de Axel.

Con un tono sumamente respetuoso, la elfa oscura se inclino mientras hacía su mano a un lado haciendo que un báculo similar al de Olga aterrizase en su mano—Están en la parte más baja de la torre, permitan que nos transporte.

Alzando el báculo, un brillo cegó a todos unos segundos, haciéndolos sentir que sus pies flotaban en el aire, y cuando recuperaron la vista, estaban en un húmedo, oscuro y maloliente calabozo—Huh, pintoresco.

—Si, he visto peores— dijo Axel mientras las Dolls volaban detrás de el de ves en cuando mirando a las demás con desconfianza, Nana a pesar de estar en su tamaño "compacto" aun desprendía el aura de sanación—. En fin, que toca, ¿Tortura?— dijo Axel como si nada.

—No exactamente, tengo los medios para extraer información de ellos sin dolor.

—Siento que aquí hay un "pero"

—Nunca dije que lo iba a usar, necesitare tu ayuda para esto y tu conseguirás carne, ya sabes, si vas a derramar sangre primero debes de poner plástico.

—Sabes... Tengo a la interrogadora perfecta... Pero su método es indoloro al principio así que me imagino que no quieres eso— dijo Axel mientras que las Dolls asentían.

—¿Ves? Ya me estas entendiendo.

Axel saco un teléfono portátil del bolsillo interno de su camisa, a pesar de verse avanzado, se encontraba conectado a un cable que iba al interior de la camisa.

Toco un poco el teléfono y se lo puso en el oído.

—Lo siento Shiki Eiki, tendré que cancelar tu sesión.

Pero el teléfono estaba en altavoz.

—¡NO HE JUSGADO UN ALMA DESDE QUE DESPERTE!, ¡COMO QUIERES QUE SIGA SIENDO UN EMMA-SAMA SI NADIE MUERE AQUI!— fue lo que se escucho desde el teléfono. El d7dño de este rápidamente cerro para no quedarse sordo.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado antes de caminar dentro de la celda, viendo 3 personas en particular mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras Axel hablaba.

—Shiki Eiki es una Emma-sama, una juez del otro mundo... Tiene en su poder el Espejo de la Verdad, con el ella ve tu pasado y dependiendo de lo que vea juzgará tu alma... Si fuiste una mala persona tu alma sufrirá para siempre en el infierno, si fuiste una buena persona tu alma ascenderá al Paraíso... Pero claro, eso es si es imparcial...— dijo Axel al ver como todos alzaron una ceja al escuchar lo que gritaron en el teléfono.

—¡Maldito demonio! ¿¡Como te atreves a siquiera mostrar tu cara en esta situación!?

Farasha, la mujer que Naruto había enfrentado antes, se encontraba encadenada a la pared sin su armadura encantada, casi completamente desnuda cabía decir.

—...Gigantes— una de las dolls al lado de Axel murmuro al ver el tamaño de los pechos de la caballero.

—También me alegra verte perra ruidosa— le dijo el peliplata sonriendo de medio lado, mostrando sus dientes afilados como cierras—. Sin embargo, aunque nada me haría más feliz que patearte la cara, no vine por ti— declaro caminando hasta estar enfrente de los dos que se veían con ropas de la iglesia

Axel se quedo mirando a la Caballero un rato antes de mirar a las Dolls y decir.

—No se preocupen tenerlas mas grandes solo les estorbara— dijo Axel con una sonrisa que solo les deprimió más.

—¿Y tu quien demonios eres— dijo la caballero.

—Axel— fue lo único que dijo Axel mientras seguía a Naruto.

Una las Dolls se separo del grupo y se dirigió a la caballero, saco un Mini-abanico que se hiso mas grande y con el abofeteo las grandes tetas de la caballero, luego procedió a sacar la lengua de manera de burla antes de volver con el resto.

—…Una muñeca voladora acaba de Abofetearme las tetas con un Abanico— fue lo que dijo la caballero con un tono de voz como si estuviera ida.

—Hooo, veo que el joven demonio que ha invadido nuestras tierras viene acompañado de criaturas tan extrañas como él— dijo el único hombre que estaba en esa celda, un hombre anciano con pinta de padre de iglesia.

—¿Que vas a hacer con él, Naruto?— le pregunto Axel al Ootsutsuki.

—El viejo delicioso que trata de actuar amable casi siempre termina siendo un cabrón en el fondo, así que tengo un par de cosas planeadas para él— dijo sentándose sobre una única silla de metal en la celda.

—Tiene que ver con venenos— dijo Mini-Nana con una sonrisa adorable... mientras De la nada cargaba una jeringuilla enorme del mas del triple de su cuerpo con un liquido morado.

Naruto giro su cabeza para verla con una ceja alzada—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

Mini-Nana no dijo nada mientras que la Jeringuilla gigante desaparecía en un vórtice de sombra.

—...Sigo confundido— le dijo Naruto a la pequeña enfermera en el hombro de Axel.

—Olvídalo— dijo la Mini-Nana moviendo su mano.

—Nana no puedes envenenar la carne... Recuerdas que tenemos que empaquetarlo— dijo Axel con un tono inocente... que aterrorizo un poco a los presentes a excepción de Naruto y las Dolls.

—¿Que?... Mi gente necesita comer— dijo Axel como defensa.

—Veo que los rumores eran ciertos, sin duda eres un demonio si te codeas con seres así— la sacerdotisa, Eleonora, hablo con voz completamente monótona mientras veía a Naruto.

—Cierra la boca Eleonora, hablaras cuando se te ordene— casi bramo el anciano, Laydon Duss Lulus.

Naruto se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

Y luego sonrió al punto que se pudo escuchar como sus dientes se afilaron entre si—Allí esta.

—En fin lo que hagas hazlo rápido mientras me preparo— dijo Axel mientras abría otro vórtice de sombra del cual saco un rollo de tela.

Este Rollo desplego rápidamente una colección de cuchillos de cocina muy variados y filosos.

Todos los demás estaban algo asombrados por el amigo del peliplata y todo lo que había estado haciendo y diciendo desde que llego.

Axel comenzó a afilar uno a uno cada cuchillo mientras que Naruto fue a interrogar.

—¿Podrías taparnos con tu sombra? No quiero que el resto vean lo que voy a hacer— dijo el peliplata parándose enfrente del hombre anciano

—Dalo por hecho—- dijo Axel mientras que un domo de sombra cubrió al Ootsutsuku y al viejo.

—…¿Qué eres exactamente, Axel?— dijo Nualia con el debido respeto.

—Soy un Shadow Yokai, tengo el poder de controlar las Sombras y entre otras cosas—- dijo Axel desinteresadamente mientras seguía afilando los de por si ya afilados cuchillos.

—Y tus… ¿amigas?— dijo Olga.

—Muñecas vivientes, me acompañan desde que cumplí los 18 Años— dijo mientras Miraba a estas comenzaban a volar al frente de Axel y este comenzó a acariciarlas como un padre a sus hijas—. Y siempre están conmigo— murmuro con una sonrisa.

—Tu gente también son Yokais, ¿verdad?... Los de tu mundo deben necesitar carne humana para vivir—- dijo Nualia con perspicacia, los Yokai de su mundo normalmente eran mujeres que se alimentaban de la lujuria.

—Si, carne humana y en grandes cantidades, por fin después de un tiempo mi familia, mis amigos... despertaron de un largo sueño, y están hambrientos—- dijo Axel mientras Terminaba de afilar un cuchillo de carnicero.

—Oh, bueno como conociste a Naruto-sama— dijo una de las sacerdotisas.

—No me creerían si se los dijera, pero fue en un Asteroide en medio de un Vacío Dimensional— dijo Axel con una sonrisa sincera al recordar lo que paso ese día—… En fin, parece que esta terminando— dijo Axel mientras se colocaba los cuchillos devuelta al rollo de tela.

Justo en el instante que Axel cerraba a Naruto en aquella capa de oscuridad, esta empezaba a zarandearse de un lado a otro, como un cuerpo convulsionando.

Fue cosa de un par de minutos, dos minutos con quince segundos para ser exactos, en donde eso pasaba sin un solo momento de interrupción, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo.

—¿Terminaste?—- dijo Axel mientras tocaba el domo.

Apenas toco el domo de oscuridad, este se rompió como una burbuja y un charco de sangre salió de ella.

Naruto sin una sola gota de sangre encima se dio la vuelta, revelando al padre de iglesia.

Obviamente, no estaba vivo.

Eso era algo que todos los presentes podían notar, que cualquiera con sentido común podría saber.

Para empezar, con las manos arrancadas y puestas detrás de la espalda en un ángulo donde estarían dislocados, tenia el vientre completamente abierto hasta el torso .

Aunque normalmente se verían sus órganos internos, solo se podía ver la carne y los huesos, desde los intestinos a los pulmones, simplemente estaba una masa de carne vacía, como un caparazón.

Pero sobretodo era la cara lo que dejo a todos lados, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de esta.

Ojos, oídos, nariz, labios y lengua.

Parecía que le habían arrancado la cara completa.

—bueno... Carne molida será- dijo Axel como si nada.

—Todo tuyo— declaro Naruto pasando a su lado mientras el pelinegro se encerraba en un domo de sombras.

El sonido de alguien vomitando resonó en la celda mientras Farasha vomitaba.

Eleonora se quedo completamente congelada al ver como el peliplata se ponía enfrente de ella, su semblante calmado y neutro iba a uno de casi terror.

Moviendo la silla de metal enfrente de ella, Naruto se sentó y le miro cara a cara, limpiándose con el pulgar un par de gotas de sangre que le escurrían de los labios.

—Nunca me lleve bien con los religiosos, como podrás ver, así que después de interrogar a tu jefe un poco. Hay un par de cosas que quiero que respondas para comprobar si lo que el tipo sabía es verdad, ¿las responderás?— Naruto se quedo viendo a la mujer temblando asustada, y simplemente suspiro—. ¿Estabas al tanto de lo que el anciano planeaba hacer con Celestine y la otra mujer elfo?

—¿Huh?

—Seraphina Renatas, creo que era su nombre.

La confusión era más que visible en la cara de la mujer de cabellos castaños, haciendo que el peliplata tuviera todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Bien, libérenlas.

El domo de sombra desapareció cuando dijo esas palabras y no había rastro de que hubiera una Persona mutilada ahí todo estaba perfectamente limpio incluso mas que el resto del calabozo.

Solo estaba Axel y un par de paquetes rectangulares color pastel amarillento con etiquetas.

—Termine— dijo Axel mientras que con otro vórtice de Sombra los paquetes caían a quien sabe donde—. ¿Alguien mas será procesado?"- dijo Axel mientras alzaba su mano con un cuchillo bisturí gigante.

—Dentro de poco, de hecho, supongo que conseguirás un montón de carne procesada— le dijo Naruto rascándose el pelo mientras agarraba las cadenas que sujetaban a la sacerdotisa y las arrancaba—. Por el momento, estas dos nos podrán servir como guías a donde vamos a ir.

—Oh bueno, de todas maneras nunca me ha gustado procesar mujeres... Después de todo viví en un lugar repleto de mujeres que pueden patearte el Culo 100 Veces en un segundo— declaro el Yokai mientras guardaba su rollo de tela con sus cuchillos en otro vórtice de sombras.

—Ahh se me olvidaba decirlo, supongo que ahora ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí, ¿no?— pregunto mirando a Olga y Chloe.

—Llegar donde Nualia-sama fue para lo que empezamos a viajar— dijo Olga mirando al peliplata estirando el cuello.-

—Comprensible— declaro yendo donde Farasha y arrancando de golpe las cadenas, alzándola de las manos esposadas y viendo la mirada enfurecida de ella—. Ahora, ¿estas dispuesta a cooperar o quieres quedarte aquí?

—…¡ACKTHU!

Se pudo escuchar como la caballero gorgoteaba y lanzaba un escupitajo a la cara de Naruto, este no se movió en lo más mínimo cuando le cayo en la cara.

Al contrario de eso, sonrió de medio lado—Oh, tu y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla— declaro limpiándose con la mano el escupitajo de ella y limpiando sus dedos en la cara de la caballero.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto se había quitado la ropa que llevaba antes, después de darse un baño que había sacado toda la suciedad en su cuerpo.

Había salido casi seco, la temperatura de su cuerpo siempre estaba tan alta que par un humano ya estaría hirviendo de forma literal.

 _No estoy tan acostumbrado a bañarme tan a menudo._ Pensó el peliplata mientras hacía crujir su cuello de forma leve. _A pesar de que he tenido que pelear por varios días sin descanso, este lugar es más pacifico que de donde yo vengo._

— **Es por eso que no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo.**

La cabeza de Naruto se giro un poco, escuchando una voz grave y gutural venir de entre las paredes que le rodeaban, quedándose callado por un momento, se permitió sentarse sobre la cama en su habitación—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota.

Como un viento susurrante, una bruma negra como el petróleo se conglomero alrededor del Ootsutsuki, sin una forma clara o concisa— **Cada momento que pasas con estas mujeres, con todos en este mundo, es una bomba de tiempo, una que tarde o temprano terminaras disfrutando.**

Recostándose en el colchón y estirando la espalda hasta que crujiera, Naruto no le importo como la criatura sin forma revoloteaba a su alrededor—Escucharte decir las mismas idioteces por año puede terminar volviéndose aburrido, ¿sabes?— dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos para recostar su cabeza.

— **Solo que esta vez, sabes que digo la verdad.**

Naruto se quedo en la misma pose mientras sentía que en lo que había recostado su cabeza no era en la cama que Nualia misma había preparado para él.

No tenía que abrir los ojos para verlo, de hecho.

Un gigantesco lobo se encontraba detrás suyo, de al menos tres metros de alto y cinco de ancho, con un pelaje negro como el alquitrán y ojos completamente rojos en forma de z, se mostraba sonriente con una boca de colmillos puntiagudos.

— **Estas usando este mundo para desquitarte, ¿cuanto será suficiente? ¿cientos, miles, millones?**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente, algo de sudor bajando de su frente al ver la armadura negra maldita que llevaba usando desde que llego a ese mundo, sentada enfrente suyo, como si estuviera observándole con su casco en forma del cráneo perteneciente a una bestia.

 _Perteneciente a mi,_ fue lo que pensó Naruto, la bestia negra detrás suyo rio visiblemente.

— **La hechicera y la esclava serán las primeras.**

Escucho el sonido de aquella criatura relamiéndose la boca, una lengua afilada y rasposa, como la de un perro, le hizo sentir la más profunda de las nauseas.

Esa voz siseando en su oído, a cada momento del día, a cada hora, _a cada segundo._

Odiaba a esa cosa más de lo que podría expresar c8n palabras.

— **¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Matar a una enfrente de la otra y luego violar a la otra? Me da algo de curiosidad ver si la esclava quisiera tener nuevo dueño.**

El puño de Naruto impacto en la quijada de la bestia, y como si explotase una burbuja, un miasma negro exploto por todos lados.

Con los dientes apretados, el Ojimixto miro como en aquella negrura aparecían siluetas fáciles de reconocer.

— **Las monjas parecen serviciales como para quejarse, las mujeres caballero de Feoh serían lo contrario pero se rendirían si ven a sus princesas ser sometidas enfrente de ellas. Puedes regresar a los calabozos y romperle el culo a la monja y la otra mujer.**

Las siluetas cambiaban a vistas que hacían revolver el estomago a Naruto, podía ver las formas de Olga y Chloe desnudas, cambiaban y cambiaban, las monjas que salvo, las mujeres caballero, Prim, Alicia, Morgan, Diana, incluso Farasha y Eleonora—Cierra la puta boca de una vez.

Naruto no se habría molestado si insinuase que violaría a sus compañeras, escuchaba los rumores que a veces soltaban en varios lugares, y particularmente, no le importaban. Tampoco le importaría en lo más mínimo verlas desnudas.

Lo que le afecto en verdad, era ver como los cuellos de ellas eran cortados, como sus vientres eran abiertos y sus viseras caían al suelo, desmembradas, _torturadas._

Y peor, era saber quien era el que deseaba hacer todo eso.

La silueta cambio nuevamente, centrándose solo al frente de un asqueado Naruto.

Toda la luz alrededor pareció irse, mientras veía la escena enfrente suyo, la voz viniendo de cada lado y ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Una mujer con orejas puntiagudas con hermosas decoraciones de oro en ellas, un sedoso y bello cabello rubio como hebras de seda, ojos verdes que parecían nublados por la lujuria, finos labios rosados rechonchos que soltaban gimoteos de placer, unos grandes pechos que se bamboleaban sin parar por las embestidas que propinaba su amante, sus piernas abiertas y apenas vestida con los restos de telas blancas, en su vientre se podía ver la vista de un bulto marcándose y estirando su interior.

Era una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que muchos hombres verían en su vida.

Era imposible tomar atención en ella, y no en la cosa que estaba _sobre_ ella.

Una bestia.

Movía todo su cuerpo sobre la mujer debajo suyo, un pelaje negro manchado por la suciedad, la sangre y las cicatrices de mil batallas.

Ojos rojos como vidrieras de vino hervido.

Y sobretodo, unos cuernos negros, largos y curvados hacía atrás, más similares a los de un demonio que nada.

— **Esto es lo que tu quieres, Naruto.**

La silueta negra cambio a la imagen de un hombre vestido de negro, con ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, un traje similar al de un ave y un casco con la forma de un pico, mirándole fijamente mientras mancillaba a la mujer.

— **Esto es lo que siempre deseas hacer.**

Y luego, la imagen cambio una ultima vez.

Cabello plateado erizado, ojos de colores contrarios con una pupila dorada en medio de ambos, rasgada, un cuerpo marcado en las cicatrices.

Un espejo era lo que veía.

Naruto se miro a si mismo, miro a aquel abismo negro, y el abismo le miro de regreso.

La boca se abrió, mostrando una hilera infinita de púas, una boca con dientes y sin lengua.

— **Destrozar y** _ **desgarrar**_ **, hasta que acabes con todos,** _ **como ellos lo hicieron.**_

Y los dientes se aferraron al cuello de la mujer, arráncale de una mordida la yugular.

Todo el negro que había alrededor del peliplata desapareció, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Apenas todo volvió a la normalidad, se pudo ver la figura del Ootsutsuki entrando nuevamente al baño.

Segundos después antes de que empezara a vomitar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito se escucho en, la ciudad central resguardada por las princesas caballero que defendían Eostia de los monstruos ahora acompañados del escuadrón Kuroinu.

En ella vivía la mujer que lideraba la resistencia contra ambos bandos, la reencarnación terrenal de la diosa de los elfos de luz, Celestine.

Una mujer que representaba la voluntad del pueblo.

Una mujer que aquella noche grito a todo pulmón.

Despertando con todo su cuerpo sudando, Celestine agarro su cuello con una sensación de completo ardor en su garganta.

—…¿Eso de ahora que fue?— murmuro con voz completamente ida, acariciando su garganta mientras respiraba agitada.

Pero, lo que la hizo quedarse anonadada, fue sentir una sensación húmeda entre sus piernas.

Bajando la mirada, Celestine, la reencarnación de la diosa de la pureza y la luz, trago con fuerza al ver su intimidad mojada por… excitación.

Recordando el sueño que tenía, la mujer tembló de forma visible al recordar la vista de una bestia encima suyo.

Dos ojos era todo lo que podía recordar de aquel sueño, dos ojos que la hacían temblar.

Y no la hacían temblar de miedo.

 _Tengo que avisarle a las otras princesas de esto._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esa noche, una figura cubierta en negro se movió entre las sombras que proyectaba la luna.

Era algo que nadie, ni siquiera con los sentidos más finos, podría detectar.

Apenas tocando algo que no fuesen las paredes, a una gran velocidad al punto de casi volar entre los pasillos, emitiendo la misma cantidad de ruido que una polilla volando, Naruto se mantuvo yendo por la torre de Nualia. Años enteros de su servicio como Shinobi haciéndole ser tan silencioso como se necesitase.

Incluso cuando se topo con los alumnos de la diosa de la magia, estos no notaron en lo más mínimo al Ootsutsuki.

Suspiro justo al llegar a la entrada de la torre, bajando del techo y apoyándose en una mano al caer, evitando hacer el mínimo sonido.

—Esto de ser silencioso no funciona en lo más mínimo si estas aquí, ¿no?— pregunto al aire mientras se giraba hacía atrás.

De entre las sombras –que eran básicamente en todos lados– se materializo la familiar figura de Axel, con una mirada inquisitiva sobre el peliplata—¿Qué estas haciendo, Naruto?

El Ootsutsuki se quedo mirando a otro lado al hablar—Ohh, ya sabes. Iba a dar una caminata.

—¿A las 11 de la noche?

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que hago al caminar de noche, una vez me encontré matando a un vampiro violador— hablo como si nada mientras se daba la vuelta.

Un muro de sombras se puso enfrente de la puerta, tapándola completamente—Hablo enserio, ¿a donde vas? Según Nana tendrías que descansar tres días antes de poder estar… mejor.

El Yokai de las sombras se quedo callado al ver la armadura que portaba Naruto, negra, ni siquiera las sombras que usaba tenían un color tan negro que parecía devorar la luz.

—Sanare en el camino, tengo que ir a otro lugar— murmuro con un tono de voz más seco que el anterior, no se notaba el tono de burla y sarcasmo que siempre tenía al bromear sobre algo.

Podía sentir la mirada de Axel sobre la armadura que llevaba, y eso era suficiente para decirle que no se podría zafar de esa tan fácil.

—Lo diré de nuevo entonces, ¿A dónde vas?

— **A cualquier lugar menos este.**

Fue un susurro, menos que un silbido de viento que, de no ser por sus sentidos, el pelinegro no habría podido escuchar.

Se puso alerta en menos de un segundo, Naruto había girado la cabeza un poco, mostrando como sus ojos bicolor, ahora solo mostraban un color.

Rojo sangre.

Las sombras se alejaban un poco del Ootsutsuki, de sus ojos que parecían emitir una fulgurante luz propia.

Era como si la misma oscuridad, ni las mismas sombras quisieran tocarlo.

—¿A dónde se supone que iras?

Peliplata y pelinegro se quedaron tensos de golpe, escuchando una voz familiar para ambos. Naruto en particular giro sus ojos a las escaleras de la torre.

—Esto no te incumbe, orejuda— gruño al ver a Chloe bajar las escaleras hacía donde estaba.

—Naruto… respóndeme.

El mencionado abrió la boca, pensando en algún insulto para decirle a la elfa rubia que ya había llegado a donde estaban, hasta que noto la mirada de ella.

Su boca se cerro un poco después cuando noto los ojos rojos de ella con un brillo de preocupación.

Se espero ver enojo o molestia, habría sido más fácil responder a ellos que ver como la guardiana de Olga genuinamente mostraba preocupación por él.

Por un segundo, la imagen de una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos negros remplazo a Chloe, haciendo que se quedase quieto sobre sus propios pies, con la garganta seca.

—…Es peligroso que este cerca de ustedes, y de cualquiera— hablo poniéndose la capucha que la armadura traía pegada a la capa, dándose la vuelta y poniéndose enfrente del muro de sombras—. Mientras esta armadura exista, siempre habrá la posibilidad de que les termine atacando a ustedes, hasta que pueda librarme de eso es mejor que siga solo.

Este se deshizo con solo un pensamiento de Axel, mientras Naruto daba un paso afuera, Chloe camino para seguirle, con el Yokai viéndoles desde atrás.

—No estas respondiendo nada, ¿A dónde se supone que iras? Te están cazando en todos los reinos excepto Feoh— declaro ella, no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, los elfos oscuros, los elfos de luz, humanos, incluso otras razas tenían como regla general para todos sus habitantes buscarlo y, de ser posible, terminar con su vida.

—Yo… no lo se— murmuro el Ootsutsuki, mirando la luna que se alzaba distante en el cielo—. Buscare información sobre la siguiente ciudad que atacaran los perros, allí iré yo.

—¡Déjame acompañarte!— exclamo Chloe corriendo y tocando el hombro de Naruto.

En ese momento, en ese único instante, se pudo escuchar el aullido de un animal.

Rojo.

Rojo.

 **Rojo.**

 **No hubo un solo centímetro en su vista que no estuviera pintado de rojo.**

Los ojos de Naruto estaban encendidos de un rojo suave, como la luz de una vela sin una fuente clara.

De ese rojo suave, los rincones más negros del lugar temblaban sin una sola sombra, la piel de la mestiza se sentía cubierta en terciopelo agudo que picaba la piel, como si cada cojín estuviera lleno de paja.

 _Vino hirviendo._

A su alrededor palpitaba un repugnante semblante de océano rojo-negro, cargado de oleadas de tonos oscuros, sin nombre y sin forma, y caras deformes.

Las bocas se abrieron y estiraron, se deformaron a niveles enloquecedores, hasta que las mandíbulas se expandieron más allá de la cara y la consumieron completamente en autocanibalismo.

Las caras se apiñaban alrededor del Ootsutsuki, acariciaban su cara con los costados de sus colmillos, todas las caras viendo a la rubia.

Esta pudo sentir un viento fantasmal golpear su cara, su cabello incluso se agitaba sin control.

Y ella no parpadeó. Dejó que el sudor fluyera de su cara sin trabas y observó al peliplata agitarse con esa sangrienta aura.

Para Chloe, torturada de formas que pocos en Eostia podrían entender, ver eso era algo que no podía comparar con nada.

Con un par de segundos, aquella bruma roja se detuvo.

Naruto miro a Chloe, le temblaban las piernas, y su cuerpo igualmente se agitaba.

Entrecerrando los ojos de forma más calmada, a pesar de temblar, su cara no cambio la mueca de determinación que tenía.

—…Haaa… en verdad esperaba que eso te asustara— murmuro rascándose la cabeza, dándose la vuelta—. Si quieres acompañarme después de haber visto eso, supongo que puedo confiar en ti, ¿Olga sabe que te iras?

—Incluso las monjas que salvaste están empacando y corriendo para venir aquí.

—Okey, ¿Cómo demonios? Ni siquiera hice un ruido al venir aquí.

—¿Pues que se le va a hacer?— Naruto giro la cabeza para ver a Axel encogerse de hombros—. Nana presintió que harías algo así, solo no hagas un Genocidio sin decirme. Ahh, y toma— dijo mientras le lanzaba al peliplata un frasco con un liquido amarillento—. Tírala al suelo y creara una zona de magia curativa pasiva, es como el aura sanadora de Nana pero de duración limitada, solo no te sobresfuerzos... Esa armadura terminara Matándote no importa lo inmortal que seas— declaro mientras nuevamente se mezclaba con las Sombras.

—Lo se— murmuro Naruto guardando el frasco en un portal dorado que apareció enfrente suyo—. ¿Vas a seguirme verdad?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del Yokai—Me conoces bien— la voz del pelinegro parecía venir de un túnel.

Naruto se quedo callado, mirando la torre, mirando las sombras, mirando a Chloe, escuchando los pasos apresurados venir de las escaleras de la torre.

—Puta madre— chasqueo la lengua con una sonrisa leve, casi invisible—. ¿En que momento me volví tan blando?


End file.
